Accidental Trip
by DarkDemi
Summary: Accidental trip to Nevermore lands BB into alot of trouble with Raven.Problem is she can'tuse her mirror for five days.And the other titans are getting ready for halloween.
1. Prolouge

**Accidental Trip**

**DarkDemi**

Here is my first story ,this is only the prolouge so the story hasn't really started.this is after the fifth season don't own TT ,ages in the fic:

Cy:18

Rob&Star:17

Raven&BB: 16

* * *

_Prolouge_

It was just another crime night , everyone was asleep. Well, except the Titans and some villian of course."Dude, who would start crime 3:36 am in the morning!" yelled a grumpy Beastboy. "Plasmus, thats who" Robin said. Everyone cringed, not wanting to have to deal with grossness this early in the morning/night. Robin located the location of Plasmus on the titans main frame and yelled,"Titans Go!" It is best not to descibe such a gross battle, after the battle all the titans came home just when the sun was just rising. Walking into the tower covered with Plasmus goo,(or more like droppings, I have the video game and its called offspring, gross!) Starfire was the first to reach the restroom. They all knew that she was always the first to go, and if not they would be facing an angry Tameran.(sp?)Robin went next, then it was Cyborg, Raven was to be next, then Beastboy. "Come on Cy, Raven still has to go next, and I don't want to have to wait any longer!" cryed/yelled Beastboy. "Yeah thats really going to help him move faster,just like your mouth is doing " Raven said sarcastic as usual. "Well, I'm sure your wanting to get in there just as bad as I do" beastboy said."Well, unlike you, I can wait just a few more minutes" Raven said. Beastboy giving a disapproving frown, decided to find a solution to his problem.

All of a sudden did he come up with one. "Hey Cyborg, Robin said BumbleBee and Jinx are at the door , and if I heard him correctly they were in nurse's suits, you know for Halloween" yelled Beastboy. Raven glared at him for doing such a thing, but it actually worked. Cyborg was out of there faster then Kid Flash himself! "See, now you can go take a quick shower than I can finally get in, problem solve" he said grinning."Wow, I didn't think you could problem solve" said Raven . With that she then turned and went into the bathroom leaving a another frown upon Beastboy ,butshrugged it off. It took Raven a whole lot longer than what Beastboy wanted though. "Raven! you shouldn't be taking this long, come on" whined Beastboy. The door opened with Raven stepping out in a new uniforn,with dripping wet hair ,and a towel around her neck."Well thats what happens whengoo sticks in your hair for to long, which by the way yours is practicaly dryed by now." She then walked past him and went straight to her room, while Beastboy felt at his hair it was indeed dry he didn't want another bad hair incident like withRed X.

Finally being able to get into the bathroom, he got cleaned up and dressed. Wipping the foggy mirror to see if he got all the goo out of his hair. With a satsify look , he walked off to his room while hearing Raven chanting her usual mantra through her door. He went into his room and went to bed for the rest of his sleep since he didn't get all his beauty sleep. In Ravens room, she was meditating. Her room hadn't changed much since the incident where Beastboy and Cyborg entered her mind. Only did she find out that it was an accident, though it wouldn't have happened if they weren't in her room. Remebering her mirror she thought back to her conversation with Knowledge the night before the alarm sounded.

_Flashback_

_"It's finally midnight" Raven said tiredly. 'Yes, and its time for you to go to sleep too' Knowledge said. Raven sitting up in her __bed, put her clock on her desk right next to her mirror. 'For five days you won't be able to use your mirror until the end of Halloween.' __While Raven slipped back into bed she gave a tired 'Yes, I know Knowledge.' You also know that I'll keep things organized here in __Nevermore, and that you can still communicate with us through your mind' again Knowledge reminded her. 'I know that to, and you know that you sound like Affection and a mother put together' Raven said. 'Funny, you know that saying that you just called yourself a mother' Knowledge stated. Raven couldn't believe she just got her words thrown right back at her by her own emotion, and Knowledge of all emotions._

_'Ok... thats something you've never done or said before' Raven said. 'What, calling you a mother?' 'No, nevermind I understand I can't use my mirror during this time of year for some unknown reason' Raven said. 'Besides it's not like I have to use it everyday , I can survive five days without it.' After her little chat with Knowledge she then fell asleep, knowing tommorow noon was when she was going to have to go to the mall with Star. Halloween was only five days away, thats when the titans alarm went off, and she could already hear Beastboy complaining._

_End Flashback_

Instead of meditating in her room, she decided to go to the roof since it was nice out ,and there was no one to bother her while she meditated in peace. Not to mention Beastboy was sleeping ,she couldhear hissnoring all the way from her room. It would be a while before he woke up again. With that, she opened the door and walked down the hall to the elevator and took it up to the roof._...To be continued..._

* * *

AUTHOR: 

Well, thats , that it may take at least 2 to5 days before having the next chapter up , trust me this is just the begining it will get better . ReViEw! this story will not end with an i love you ,it is not what i am wanting , but i may change my mind , depends on how the story goes ,but please still read I MAY CHANGE MY MIND remeber that!


	2. CH1 No!

* * *

Okay just so you know I'm not to good with descriptions, I try my best though, and if you want you can give me some writing tips and some ideas for the story, but anyways on with the story!

* * *

Ch.1 "No!"

Bang, bang, bang…..

"Yo BB, wake up man it's like noon already" Cyborg yelled outside his door.

Cyborg had been banging on the door for the past five minutes, only getting muffles through the door.

"I'll be out there in a minute Cy!" sighing he got up and trudged towards the door.

"You said that five minutes ago" the door opened. "Alright, I'm up now what?"

'Good, now come on you don't want to miss a beautiful day like this everyone else is already up."

Cyborg and him then walked off towards the common room. When they arrived, Beastboy saw that Star was fixing some sort of concoction, of hers that didn't look to pretty. Especially with all the foods that were alien to him, sitting on the counter. Robin was sitting at the counter, but not near Star, reading Jump City's newspaper.

"Hello friend Beastboy would you like to try some of my Tamerain soup?"Starfire happily asked.

Sweat dropping, he put his hands up in front of him, "No thanks Star, I'll just have my tofu instead." He then turned to the fridge where he would have to fight to get his tofu from the blue goop.

Still happy she turned to Cyborg, "Cyborg would you wish to try my soup?" she happily asked.

Cyborg doing the same as Beastboy "I'm not really hungry at the moment Star, but you should try Robin I'm sure he would love to."

Robin oblivious at the time only heard Starfire say something, but not what. Instead he merely nodded his head yes still looking at the newspaper. Only to when he did look up had he just realized what hehad said yes too. Cyborg seeing Robin's horror look merely laughed quietly to himself while Beastboy had finally beaten the goop and started to fix his tofu. Looking up from his tofu where Robin was he saw his head was faced down on the counter, but could tell his face was blue and had pink goop coming from his mouth. Star was wondering what was wrong with him,laughing his head in amusement sat down at the table and began eating his tofu. While eating he noticed something was missing and realized it was Raven.

With a questioning look he turned to Cyborg, "Hey Cy, have you seen Raven?"

Cyborg shaking his head no said," No, she's probably in her room meditating or

something." then turned back to playing video game.

With an approved answer he finished his tofu putting his plate in the sink; he then went to join Cyborg on the video game.

Robin had finally awoken with Starfires help and shook himself of the distaste in his mouth. 

Looking at Star He asked, "Uh, Star what exactly did you give me?"

Complying, "Tamerian soup." With a concern look asked, "Why, is there something wrong with it?"

Not wanting to upset her said, "Oh no, Star it's fine though it may need a little more work to it." smiling she gave him a smile back.

"Thank you friend Robin, I will try to make it better." she then turned around and went back to her cooking.

Robin then turned to the other two who were on the couch playing video games and yelling back and forth of who was going to win. Shaking his head in annoyance he then looked at the calendar and realized it was five days till Halloween. Deciding to go ahead and bring it up, he turned to the others.

"Titans." Star, Cy, and Beastboy looked up from what they were doing.

"Yes Robin" Starfire asked. Continuing he pointed towards the calendar

"As you can see on the calendar Halloween is five days away." Robin stated

"We need to go ahead and get decorations, candy, and all the other stuff for tricker treaters when they come." Robin said.

Starfire clapped her hands "Oh, Raven and I are journeying to the mall this afternoon, we shall pick up some decorations while we do the mall of shopping" she happily said.

Robin giving approval then turned to the other two, "And you two…," Cyborg cut him off

"Beastboy and I will go out later and get thepumpkins and costumes." Saying it like it was normal routine.

"Yeah except Star, you and Raven can pick out your own costumes when you go shopping later." Beastboy added.

"No costume for me guys, I'm all good." Robin said. He didn't want last year's incident again; they had gotten him a traffic light costume since he didn't go to get his own costume. Not that he needed one since his clothes are pretty much that color anyway.

"I'll help with the decorations and all that when you get them." Getting up he started towards the doors."Well now that's taken care of I'll be in the training room if any of you need me." He then left out of the common room.

Starfire went back to her cooking, and Cyborg decided to watch TV only he wasn't really watching it just flipping through the channels. Since Star mentioned Raven, Beastboy still hadn't seen her.

'Hm, Ravens not down yet maybe I'll fix her some tea and go see what she's doing' Beastboy thought.

Cyborg was still flipping through channels; Starfire had left, probably to go see Robin.Getting up from the couch he trotted over to the pantry and opened it up to get a tea packet. He then started up the stove and had the pot of water set on it. After waiting for the tea it was finally finished. He poured it into a cup and headed off towards the door, but only got half way before he was stopped by Cyborg.

"Hey, Beastboy where are you going off to and is that tea in in your hands?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy turned around facing his friend," Uh, yeah ,I made it for Raven and was going to go check up on her cause she hasn't been down yet" he sheepishly said.

Cyborg with a mischievous grin said, "Ah is Beastboy worried about his little Rae Rae." In a lovey dove voice.

Beastboy with a now red face closed his eyes and said in his most tough believing voice he could mustered said, "No, I'm just checking on her because she hasn't been down here yet, and I didn't make this tea for nothing."

Cyborg wouldn't believe him; he alreadyfigured out that Beastboy had a thing for Raven.

"Right, whatever you say lover boy."

Cyborg then turned around and continued flipping through channels. Forgetting about what Cyborg said and not wanting another embarrassing moment decided to leave before he got another one. Walking out of the common room and into the hall he took the elevator up to Raven's room.

Up on the roof, Raven had long done her mediation and was just enjoying the peace and quiet. Noting that it was probably already getting to be mid noon she decided to go back to her room, grab her a book, and read in the common room till it was time to go to the mall with Starfire. Sighing she got up and headed indoors.

* * *

Bang, bang, bang……. 

"Uh, Raven areyou in there?" Beastboy was standing outside her door.

Bang, bang, bang…….

"Jeez what does it take to get her to open her door and answer me?" waiting impatiently tapping his foot.

Giving up he opened her door, surprisingly it was unlocked. Opening it all the way he took a hesitant step inside. Rembering the last time he looked around was when he got sucked into her mirror. Returning to the task at hand he looked around it was the same as last time, but there was no Raven.

'Raven isn't here, oh well she's probably on her way now.' looking for a spot to set her tea down he puts it on her dresser.

'I best get out of here, I'll just set her teait here onher dresser.' Turning around he starts to walk away, but spots a purple brownish book on her bed.

It had a strap across it; he smiled to himself thinking it was her diary, oh how very wrong he was. He picked it up;

"Wow Rae you keep a diary and it doesn't even have lock, this must be my lucky day."

Smiling evilly, "Oh this is going to be sweet, you can't expect a strap to keep me from getting into it."

Taking the strap off, he opened the book expecting words, but instead gets a screaming monster head popping out of the book.(think Harry Potter)Dropping the book by surprised it closes, backing up he bumps into her desk. Surprised again he turns around only to see it was her desk and what he thought he would never see again.

Her mirror….

With a horror look he tried to run, but before he got one step away it activated.

A black raven claw grabbed him he yelled in a dramatic voice, "No, no, the agony ,the horror, no don't let me go back there, someone help!"

Trying to pull away he started to grab the carpet, but doing no good. No longer holding he yelled, "Ahhhhh, Ravens going to kill meeeeee!" and in he went with a flash.

Ding!

Raven stepped out of the elevator; walking down the hall she saw a light flash from her room. Not knowing what it was she ran to her room, when she got there her door was opened.

"This Better not be one of Beastboy's pranks, or so mehelp I'll."

There wasa book on the floor using her powers she put it back on her bookcase.Looking where the light came from it was her mirror, having a bad feeling she looked into it. What she saw was not what she wanted.

"No!"

_To be continued_

* * *

Next Chap. Knowledge and happy will be the first one to see BB, to those that are reading I could use some humorous ideas when bb lands in nevermore, and for when Star and Raven go shopping for Halloween. If not I'll come up with something. Thank you for reading and for reviews from last chapter/ Review please! 


	3. Ch2 No way Out!

(I am so sorry it took me all Monday just to get the darn thing to submit because of to much traffic on the site so I didn't get it submitted till 11:30pm)

Thank you for the reviews from the last two chapters from Malaya21, silverxpearls, Tails-Coyote-Carnivore, acosto perez jose ramiro, and Kikyz. Also in the story I'm changing Affection to Love instead. Sorry about the two chapters thing it took longer than I expected to get the next chapter done so this one is probably longer than the last chapter I think. Anyway continue on.

DarkDemi

_Previous_

Raven looked into her mirror and what she saw was not what she wanted.

"No!"

Now angry at Beastboy for going into her room and her mirror! Already alert, she contacted Knowledge through her mind, but before she could there was a knock at her door.

"Raven it is I Starfire." Starfire was at the door happy as ever.

Raven walked to the door and opened it just a crack.

"What is it Starfire I'm busy at the moment." Raven said with a little anger still in her voice.

Starfire didn't notice, "Friend, we are to journey to the mall, and also do the shopping for the coming of Halloween!"(I wonder how Star would sound like if she said Halloween)

Raven still mad at the incident that's happen didn't respond at first, until her mind clicked and she remebered that she had promised to go to the mall with Starfire today.

Returning to her calm state, "Oh!...yeah uh, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the common room."

"Very well, I shall wait for you in the common room then." Starfire then glided down the hall and out of sight.

Raven then turned to the problem at hand, 'Knowledge!' Raven yelled into her mind.

'Yes, what is it?' Raven returned to her mirror and picked it up.

'I need you to get Beastboy, who somehow ended up in my mirror again, get him to the portal, and out of my mind.' Raven said in an angry tone.

Knowledge sinking the information in and not liking the outcome of this conversion decided to end it quick and get this scenario out of the way so she could get back to her reading.

'I can do what you asked, but I cannot take him to the portal.' Knowledge stated.

Raven didn't like that answer, 'And why not!'

Knowledge pushedher glasses up on her face andsaid, 'Because of the five day restriction there is no way in, or out of the mirror.' 'Well for you that is'

Raven, 'And what does that have to do with Beastboy?'

Knowledge, 'Other people than yourself are aloud entry, but they are not aloud out until the five day restriction time is up.' Knowledge stated all knowingly.

Raven, 'Wait, so your telling me that Beastboy can't get out until the five days restriction is done!' Raven yelled.

Knowledge, 'Precisely, but if you want I can still go get him for you if you like'

Raven now pacing back and forth in front of her bed, muttering under her breath about this and that. 'This can't be happening, not once has this happened and all of sudden it just has to!'

Knowledge as a matter-of-fact, 'Actually this has happened before if I may recall the last time, Cyborg and him.'

Raven, 'That was then, they weren't stuck, but right now one of them is!'

Knowledge was still calm about this, and acting as if this were old news to her, Raven on the other hand was trying to calm herself down by repeating her mantra. When finally she had calmed herself down she spoke again 'Okay, Knowledge you go get Beastboy and keep him in your realm till I get back from the mall with Starfire.' 'Then when I do get back I'm going to have a long talk with him.'

Knowledge, 'Alright, I going then.' Knowledge then walked off and out of her realm to go find Beastboy.

Raven, "I guess I'm off too." Raven then put her mirror down and left out of her room to go shopping with Starfire.

_Nevermore_

Beastboy stood up with the portal just closing behind him, "Uhh, dude that was harsher landing then last time I was here." Standing up he brushed himself off.

Looking at his surroundings it was fairly the same as last timeexcept a few things. The sky wasn't a red black; it was like night with a few stars here and there. He was in the middle of three pathways that led of to somewhere. He then turned around to see what was behind him, when he did…

"Hi Beastboy!" it was the pink clad emotion Happy.

"Ahh!" Beastboy fell back on his rear "Dude, you scared me." Getting up he dusted himself off again.

Happy giggled, "Your so silly, but I'm also silly to, cause I'm Happy!" she put a pose and big smile. (I believe the pose was in the episode Nevermore, I think)

Rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess I am silly, but so are you."

Returning to his normal self, "Hey Happy you think you could show me the way to the portal thingy, cause if I don't get out here Raven's going to kill me."

Happy was doing a few cartwheels and talking at the same time," The portal thingy, it isn't here, so you get to stay and play with me." She stopped doing cartwheels, "So wanna play hide and seek?" Happy was bouncing on her heels rocking back and forth.

Beastboy confused asked, "Wait, what doyou mean the portal isn't here, I need to get out here before Raven catches me!" Beastboy started panicking and thinking of all the things Raven would do to him if she found him in her mind.

"I believe I can answer your problem" Beastboy turned around to see another Raven, but was clad in yellow and was wearing big round glasses.

Beastboy thought, 'Wow, Raven looks cute with glasses, wait what am I thinking, oh well, I can't help it if I think Raven is cute….and other things. Heh" Beastboy zoned out in dreamland.

Happy saw behind Beastboy who it was, "Hi Knowledge, wanna play hide and seek with me and Beastboy!" she yelled

"It's Beastboy and I, Happy." Knowledge said. Knowledge looked back at Beastboy who was looking at her weird it seemed to make her blush too.

"Earth to Beastboy, come in, hellooo." Happy was knocking on Beastboy's head, Knowledge stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Knowledge we didn't get to meet last time."

Still in dreamland, "Hello to you to cutie." Knowledge blushed furiously at that comment while Happy fell to the ground laughing, "He called ha ha you cutie ha ha."

Beastboy snapped out of his daze by Happy's laughing he looked at her then to Knowledge whose face was as red as red can get, and then back to Happy. "Did I miss something?" Happy in between laughs, "You called Knowledge ha ha a cutie!"

Beastboy flipped out, "I what!" he turned to Knowledge, "I am so sorry I wasn't myself at the time, so…uh… start over?" Beastboy was holding his hand out while rubbing the back of his head with the other, and still a little red at the comment he made.

Knowledge regained herself, but still a little red and said hesitantly, "Um, hi I'm Knowledge we didn't get to meet the last time you were here." She couldn't really face him all the way. "And I'm Beastboy, nice to meet you."

Happy got up from the ground and still had a few giggles going on. Beastboy decided to go ahead and break the awkwardness, "Um, okay so why exactly isn't the portal thingy here?" now that he had regained himself.

Knowledge also regained herself at the time, "I'll discuss that when we get back to my realm, for now we need to get back before Raven gets back."

Beastboy was now worried and scared, "Wait! She knows I'm here!"

Knowledge, "Yes, so let's go."

Knowledge turned around and started walking off. Beastboy started walking, but was dragging instead, with his head down. He was stopped though by Happy.

He looked up to see her, "What is it Happy?" Beastboy wondering what she wanted.

Happy had her hands behind her back, and was circling the ground with her foot like she was a little shy to ask something. Happy blurted out real fast, "CanIrideyou,please?"

Beastboy confused, "Can I what?"

Happy, "Can I ride you, you know you turn into an animal so I can ride you" excited and waiting for an answer.

Beastboy smiled, "I guess I can let you ride." A little hesitant.

Happy jumped up and down squealing with excitement.

Beastboy, "So what will it be little miss?" in a gentlemen's voice.

Happy was giggling, "Something small, big, maybe even dangerous?" wiggling his eyebrows at that.

Happy still giggling stopped for a sec, "Dangerous would be something Lust would want." continuing to laugh and giggle.

Beastboy confused, "Who would want?"

Happy, "Never mind." she said quickly. Raven would kill her if she talked about Lust, and especially to Beastboy.

Beastboy shrugged it off since he didn't hear it clearly, "So what will it be?" again he asked.

Happy smiled, "Can you be a pony?"

Beastboy fell down anime style and laughed a little to himself, "A pony? I guess I could do that." He then turned into a small pony.

Happy screamed with excitement and jumped on to his back. Beastboy thought he was going to be crushed by her weight, but she was actually light weighted. He then trotted up real fast to catch up with Knowledge with Happy on his back.

When they caught upHappy yelled, "This is so much fun, hey Knowledge you wanna ride Beastboy too?"

Knowledge stopped and so did Beastboy, "Does Beastboy want me to ride?" Knowledge asked.

Happy looked at Beastboy, he gave a "nah" as an approval she could get on. Happy, "He said you can get on."

Knowledge, "Alright." Knowledge then got onto Beastboys back with Happys help. With Knowledge on, they trotted down the path to Knowledge's realm.

_Meanwhile at the Mall_

Raven and Starfire were in a Halloween store. (some malls put up stores like that for Halloween) Starfire was looking around for a costume while Raven was walking behind her waiting for her to be done.

"Oh Raven, this would be perfect for you!" Starfire was holding up two black feather wings that strapped to your back, and over your head.

Raven looked at it, it was her style, but she decided she wasn't going to get a costume this year. "Starfire I think my cloak will serve just fine, I don't really need a costume."Lifting her cloak to the other costumes to prove her point.

Starfire, "Oh, but you must try it on." before Raven could do anything she was in front of a mirror with Starfire putting on the black wings.

Starfire was at Ravens side though something on the rack caught her eye, while Raven looked at herself in the mirror, 'I guess it couldn't hurt to get them.'she thought.

Raven sighed and gave up, decided to get them, "Fine, I'll get them Starfire, now have you found yourself a costume?"

Starfire returning to Raven, "Glorious, and yes I have chosen my choice of costume."

Starfire and her then headed to the register to pay for their costumes. Raven looked at what Starfire got, same thing except she had white wings, halo, and a white gown to go with it. (Yes an angel, lol)

"Finally, do we have everything?" Raven was already tired and still had a problem to deal with when she got home.

Starfire looked at what they had, "I believe we do, we have our costumes, decorations, and tons of candy."

Raven, "Good, now we can go home." Starfire looked upset giving those sorrowful pleading eyes, "But Raven I still wish to do the shopping, please."

Raven couldn't say no, so she gave in, "Fine, but only one more store then we go home."

Starfire now happy, grabbed Raven, and dragged her to another store, a bright pink store might I add.

Raven with her eyes wide with fear, 'Oh Azar no, not pink!' she thought.

_At the Tower_

Cyborg and Robin were sitting on the couch playing a racing game. Robin was in the lead and Cyborg wasn't too far behind.

Robin, "Ha, I'm so going to win!"

Cyborg, "Yeah right I'll be past you in no time!"

Robin, "Right, your way behind me."

Cyborg did a power boost out of nowhere and past Robin. Robin surprised, "How did you do that, I was so winning!"

Cyborg, "Not anymore!" Cyborg past the finish line with Robin in second.Cyborg jumped and put his fist in the air, "Bohya!" (sp?)

While Cyborg was doing his victory dance, Robin took note of Beastboy's absence.

Robin, "Hey Cy, have you seen Beastboy?"

Cyborg stopped and scratched his head, "No the last time I saw him was when he was going to Ravens room, which was around noon and Raven and Star are at the mall."

Robin wondering where he was, "Yeah, but that was noon it's like seven now, so where could he be?"

Just then the doors to the common room opened, it was Starfire and Raven. "Friends we have returned from the journey to the mall." Starfire flew in with bags on her arms.

Cyborg and Robin looked over to Raven who looked a little freaked out about something.

Robin, "What happen to you Raven, you look a little freaked out?"

Raven came in slowly and sat on the couch she had a horror look on her face, "So. Much. Pink." She said in slow horrifying words.

Robin and Cyborg said in unison, "Oh."

Starfire, "Friends, we have the decorations, and the candy for the treat trickers." Starfire said holding up the bags to indicate which bag holded which.

Robin looked at Star, "Star, its tricker treaters." Starfire put the bags down in the kitchen, "Oh, I mean tricker treaters."

Robin then turned to Raven where Cyborg was trying to get her snap out of the pink traumatized state she was in.

Robin, "Hey Raven, you seen Beastboy?"

Raven snapped out of her pink traumatized state, "Beastboy, oh wait till I get my hands on him arghh." She stood up so fast that she knocked Cyborg of the couch by surprise.

Cyborg, "Whoa, Raven we just asked you where Beastboy was, calm down."

Raven sat backed down and got her senses back together. Cyborg was sitting next beside her, Starfire joined along side Robin where they were standing next to the couch.

Robin, "You seemed to be mad at Beastboy for something when I said his name, why, and do you know where he is?" Robin had his arms crossed waiting for answer.

Raven, 'I guess I should tell them since they won't be seeing him for five days, at least from what Knowledge said.'

She looked up from her thought, "Cyborg, remember the time when Beastboy and you went inside my mind?"

Cyborg, "Ah man, he went inside your mind! Is he crazy?"

Raven, "Apparently so." Robin and Starfire looked on in confusion.

Robin, "Care to explain?"

Starfire, "Yes, I am to also confuse."

So in terms Raven and Cyborg told them about the trip into her mind except they left the whole battle thing out, since it wasn't nessacery to tell them.

Raven finished explaining, "And now he is somehow back in my mind. Not only that, but he's stuck there for five days because of the restriction."

Robin, "And there's nothing you can do to get him out?"

Raven, "No there isn't a thing I can do about, but watch his progress through my mirror."

Cyborg, "Well, I guess that means he's going to miss out on Halloween, oh but that means I have to go shopping for pumpkins without him."

Starfire flew beside Cyborg, "Cyborg, may you wish that I acomany you to the shopping of pumpkins?"

Cyborg smiled, "That would be great Star."

Raven stood up and headed of to the common room doors. Robin, "Where you headed off to?" Raven turned around, "To my room." She then left.

_Nevermore_

"Wahoo ride horsy, ride!" Happy was riding Beast boy throughout Knowledge's realm. Beastboy described it as the biggest library he's ever seen, or to exsist. Beastboy was exhausted his tongue was out of his mouth and he was sweating.

Knowledge looked up from the book she was reading and saw Beastboy was exhausted.Happy didn't take notice of it, "Happy, I think you should let Beastboy rest, you've been riding him since we got here."

Happy looked at Beastboy and notice he was tired, but giggled when she saw his tiring face. "Okay, BB you can rest now sorry about that." Still giggling.

Beastboy was too tired to let Happy off first; he transformed back with Happy still on his back and landed with an "Omph!" Happy was laughing at how silly Beastboy was, she then got off his back and ran off to somewhere in the library. Beastboy got up and dragged himself over to where Knowledge was and flopped onto a beanie bag (yes that's what I call them) a few feet beside her who was still reading a rather large dark green book.

Beastboy looked over to Knowledge tiredly, "Is she always this hyper and bouncy?"

Knowledge looked at him with a slight amusement, "Yes, she's Happy, that's what she is hyper, excited, anything that pertains to that."

Beastboy, "Your defiantly Ravens smarts, so what book are you reading?"

Knowledge looked away for a sec she had a little bit of red to her face, she then turned back to him, with no trace of red left.

"It's just a book that contains memories of Ravens and such." With a little red coming back. Beastboy was to tired to notice, "Oh, well I'm gonna take a snooze." He layed his head back down.

Knowledge, "Yeah you're going to need it when Raven gets back."

Beastboy, "Uh, don't remind me." he then dozed off and Knowledge went back to reading.

A little while later Happy came running up to Knowledge, "Knowledge! Knowledge! The secret book I can't find it!"

"Shhh.., Beastboys sleeping and I have the secret book right here." Happy calmed down and sat next beside Knowledge.

"Yay!" she said in a whisper tone. Knowledge and her read while Beastboy slept.

_Ravens Room _

The door shut behind Raven she walked over to her mirror and picked it up, 'Knowledge.'

Knowledge, 'Shhh, Beastboys sleeping.'

Raven, 'Oh, sorry, I guess I should lecture him tomorrow then, what happened while I was gone?'

Knowledge, 'Well, I found Happy with Beastboy, brought him to my realm, Happy and him played, or more like she played with him.'

Raven, 'What she do?'

Knowledge, 'Well, she asked to ride him and that took most of the time you were gone. That's also why he's sleeping too.'

Raven, 'Ride him!' she yelled.

Knowledge, 'Shhh!'

Raven, 'Sorry, anything else?'

Knowledge, 'No, other then him asking about the secret book which I didn't tell him what it really was, and something embarrassing ,but nothing you should worry about.'

Raven, 'Good, he doesn't need to know about the book…..at least not yet. Where's Happy?'

Knowledge, 'She's back in her realm.' she lied. Raven would defiantly kill Happy if she knew she was cuddled up to Beastboy sleeping. Raven couldn't see anything, but Knowledge in the mirror so the other two were safe.

Raven, 'Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, dinners probably going to be here soon.'

Knowledge, 'Pizza?'

Raven, 'No, Chinese.'

Knowledge, 'Raven please go easy on Beastboy, you know it was probably just another accident.'

Raven, 'Well, will just have to see about that, night Knowledge.' 'Night' Knowledge replied.

Raven then put her mirror down and headed down to the common room for dinner. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day with no pink and shopping.

_To be Continued_

Author note: I hope you liked the long chapter, because it's going to be a while for the next one to show up. I'm going to my dads this weekend which is in Florida and I'll be down there till the 30th of July, but I'll have my lab top with me. Though I'll probably take a break, you'll either get one or two chapters while I'm there just so you know!


	4. Ch3 Relief and Medicine

Alright people, here it is the next chapter you've all been waiting for , please I beg of you give me reviews I got about 650 hits and only 7 reviews that makes me sad, another bummer for why I haven't updated. , I cry. Oh and Knowledge and Happy might seem a little out of character. Also I decided to do the playhouse next chapter instead so the title has been change. But anyways here it is.

* * *

Chapter 3 not 4; Relief, and Medicine

The sun was just rising and shining through the dark empaths windows. Waking up she shielded her eyes from the morning sun and used her powers to close her curtains. Getting up she grabbed a fresh cloak from her closet with her powers and then headed out to go wash up and go to the common room for breakfast.

Cyborg was the only one up at the time since he has a machine that wakes him up at a precise time. Raven walked through the common room doors, she saw Cyborg cooking a few pancakes on the flat stove. Walking to the booth she sat down and made a make shift pillow with her arms and put her head down.

Cyborg looked over his shoulder to see who just entered, "Morning Raven, want some pancakes?" Raven lifted her head up, "No thanks, I think I'll just have herbal tea instead."

Cyborg flipped a pancake over and put another on a plate for himself. Turning to the cup board he got out a tea packet for Raven and followed the instructions on the back. Having set the tea, he turned to Raven who looked pretty miserable at least that's what he thought, "Let me guess you didn't get any sleep last night." Raven with her head in her hand, "I did sorta; my head just feels heavy like I'm not a wake yet."

Cyborg returned to his otherpancakes and put them on another plate and fixed a cup of tea for Raven and gave it to her, "Well, I'm not surprised, you got BB in your head hehe."

Sarcastic, "Oh yeah, his scrawny butt is the reason why my head feels heavy, please."

Cyborg eating hispancakes asked, "So how did it go with lecturing him and all that?"

Raven finished her tea and got up to put it in the sink, just when Robin and Star came in.

"Good Morning Friends, what shall we be having for the break of fast?" She flew in beside the booth while Robin went too go get the morning's newspaper.

Cyborg, "Well I just finished pancakes if you want some."

Raven was heading off to the common room doors; before Cyborg could ask his question again she was already gone. Raven walked down the hall she felt better after having some tea, but still had a slight wooziness. Reaching the elevator she took it up to her room…….

Meanwhile that Morning

Beastboy was slowly waking up, but couldn't move all that much. He was on his back, he tried getting up, but couldn't. Slowly lifting his head up he smiled. It was just Happy sleeping on the right side of him and Knowledge on the other; their cloaks were over them like blankets.

He laid his head back down, 'Ah, well I know why I got a good night sleep'

Trying to remember what he did last before he fell asleep, 'When did I fall asleep? Oh yeah Happy tired me out and I took a nap.' Now worried, 'I'm still in Ravens mind, oh I'm amso dead.Mhm what time is it?'

Trying to get up, but to no avail the other two just ended up cuddling up to him closer. He couldn't move, or wake them. He laid his head back down and sighed, 'Well I always wanted lady attention, guess I got it.' So he gave up for the time being and looked up at the, 'Is there even a ceiling in this place?' Sighing again he didn't notice a gray cloak beside him.

"Beast...Boy?" the cloaked person said.

Jumping a little, he turned his head to see who it was. Relaxing it was just Timid, "Oh hey, Timid didn't see you there." he whispered. Beastboy tried getting up again, but still couldn't, "Hey Timid you think you could help me getting up, I'm kinda stuck under these two?" smiling at Timid.

Timid gave a slight nod yes, circling the to others in black aura she lifted them up a little just enough for Beastboy to crawl from out from under them. Standing up he straighten himself out, while Timid put the other two down gently back into place.

Beastboy turned to Timid smiling he said, "Thanks Timid, I thought I would never be able to get up."

Timid nodded shyly, "Welcome"

Removing Beastboy didn't take long to wake Happy from her comfortable slumber. Sitting up she yawned while rubbing her eyes, she then pouted, "Ahh, I was so comfortable Timid why did you have to take fluffy cat away?" (Garfield, Cat, get it, moving on) Timid turned away and was red in the cheeks, "Sorry"

Beastboy was also red to, rubbing the back of his head asked, "Um Fluffy cat where did you get that from, is that my nickname or something, hehe?" he nervously asked.

Knowledge was just waking up, oblivious to the others, she listen to what Happy was talking about and awoke real fast. During Knowledge's waking, Happy continued on, "Well sorta she gets that from the fact that your real name is Garfield the orange cat. Oh , but there is so much more that she thinks of you like, cute, funny, charming"

Beastboy was smiling and still blushing, Timid was fidgeting wishing she were somewhere else anywhere, but here.

Happy, "Oh, my favorite one is a delcious green loll…..mhmhmhmh!"

Knowledge, from behind covered Happys mouth before she could finish, there was no way in hell he needed to know about that. Timid sighed with relief, but still didn't like the fact that he knew something's of what she thought. Thankfully he didn't hear the last one.

Beastboy sadden, he really wanted to know more, 'Wow does she really think of me like that?'

Happy got free from Knowledge's grip, "What was that for?"

Ignoring Happy turned to Beastboy, "Sorry about that, she sometimes sleepwalks and talks, she probably doesn't even know what she's saying, and you have to bang her on the head to wake her up." Just to prove her point she banged Happy on the head.

"Ow what was that for!" Knowledge quickly whispered in her ear, "Play along."

Happy got the idea, BB, "Oh, so what she said was a false alarm?"

Knowledge, "Yeah, so whatever she said it probably isn't true."

Happy, 'Yawn, sorry Beastboy I must have been sleep, sorry." Smiling an apologetic smile.

Crest fallen, "Oh, that's okay; um do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, its time for explanations." A voice came out of nowhere, everybody stiffened they all knew who it was.

Raven

Beastboy looked around, but didn't see Raven, "Hey…Rae...ven, where… are you?"

Knowledge, "its okay, Beast boy she can't use her mirror from the inside so shes talking on the outside watching us."

Beastboy, "Oh, okay so how's it going Raven?" he yelled into space.

Raven was on the outside, the mirror was transfixed on Beastboy at the time. Every time someone talked it would switch to that person.

"What is up, you mean what are you doing in my mirror is what's up!" she yelled a little.

Beastboy was poking his fingers together, "Well, you see I was going to check on you, cause you weren't out yet, and I brought you tea, and when I did I kinda accidentally walked upon your mirror, so...heh."

Raven didn't seem to convinced, "Right, so you went into my room without permission and just suddenly found my mirror, that's kinda hard to believe."

Beastboy was swinging his arms up and down complaining that he did, "It's true, the tea should be on your desk, and I didn't want to come in here your mirror doesn't give you that choice. I tried running, but I couldn't escape from it when it sucked me up!"

Raven looked over to her desk, indeed there was a cup of tea, 'Hmm, I didn't see that there, it's probably cold now though.' Raven turned back to her mirror.

"Ok, I guess you are telling the truth, but that doesn't explain why you were near my mirror, my desk isn't near my dresser so how did you get from there to hear?"

Beastboy, "Long story short, I found a book on your bed and I picked it up and when I open it, well it screamed at me and I ended up backing up towards your dresser and that's when I saw your mirror."

Raven, "Well, there isn't anything I can do to get you out until five days are up, though one day has already gone by so that leaves four days now." She said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Beastboy stood there confused, "Wait, what? Are you saying I'm stuck here?"

Knowledge, "Yes, I was going to tell you earlier, but you and Happy were playing so I didn't bother until Raven would show up."

Beastboy was panicking, "This can't be happening, why am I stuck in here? I'll miss Halloween; I still got to get my costume!"

Happy, "Don't worry BB, will have Halloween here and there will be tons and tons of candy!"

Timid was in the background listening the whole time, though she felt a little safer now that she knew Beastboy was going to be here, though that didn't get rid of the eerie feeling that something was bound to slip again from one of the others, and that's what she worried most about.

Beastboy, "Why can't I get out here , what about the portal thing!"

Raven, "The portal is closed off, until the next 4 days are up your stuck here so deal with it!"

Raven, "Well now that this is all cleared up, Beastboy you're to stay with Knowledge, and not to leave her realm understood!"

Beastboy gulped, "Yes, mam understood."

Raven, "I guess I'll go now, Knowledge watch him, and try to keep those other_ three_ emotions away from him, I don't want any mishaps." She glared at Happy and Beastboy.

Beastboy was putting up an innocent smile and Happy was just giggling, Timid knew who those other three were that Raven was talking about, and hoping that they would not run into them.

Raven, "Knowledge I'll leave them to you, I'll check back in around noon, and Beastboy."

Beastboy, "Yeah, Raven?"

Raven, "You're to listen to Knowledge, if I catch you somewhere else other than Knowledge's realm, when this is all over you best expect Miss. Bubble to show up." (I know I got this off another story, but I changed it to a miss's so please don't and who ever came up with it, please don't flame me, I can't remember who the author was)

Beastboy didn't like Miss. Bubble and nodded his head fast, knowing Raven got her point across she added, "Oh and Happy next time, watch what you say, or I'll lock you up in Angers realm, goodbye."

Beastboy turned and looked at Happy confused, "What did she mean by that?"

Happy was still smiling not at all threaten, and Timid was scared out of her wits that Raven knew somehow, Knowledge spoke up, "It's nothing you should worry about Beastboy."

Beastboy, "Um okay, so now that I can't go anywhere, but here what am I gonna do cause you know me I get bored easily."

Happy, "Who said you had to stay here your coming with me fluffy cat, whoops I mean Beastboy, hehe?"

Beastboy, Yeah, please don't call me that."

Knowledge, "Happy, Raven said that he has to stay here and that I have to watch him so he can't go anywhere."

Timid shyly added in, "It's best if he did stay."

Happy pouted, "My realm is next door, will be back before Raven even shows up."

Knowledge, "He stays here, and that's final Happy."

Beastboy was in the middle ofthe bickeringand just wanted it to stop, "Stop!"

The other three or more like two stopped and faced Beastboy, "Thank you, now don't I get a say in this?"

Knowledge and Happy said in usion, "No!" and continued bickering while Timid went to sit down in a chair and so did Beastboy.

Beastboy sighed and said, "Are they always like this?"

Timid, "No, just when it comes to you."

Beastboy turned to Timid, "What do you mean by that?"

Timid realized what she said and tried covering it up, "Um…. Well we all think differently that's all."

Beastboy, "Oh, um okay?"

Meanwhile with Happy and Knowledge, "I said no Happy!"

Happy put up a pouting face, "Pleassseeee, just until noon."

Knowledge, "No, No, and No!"

Happy, "Fine I give your no fun." Happy pouted, but perked up and went to go sit next to Beastboy who was talking to Timid at the moment. Knowledge went along and sat down as well.

Beastboy turned to see the two giving up and coming over. Happy and Knowledge sat down and Knowledge picked up a book, "Um, so am I going anywhere?"

Happy, "No, Knowledge won't let me." Happy crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

Beastboy, "So what are we going to do?" his stomach happened to answer his question.

Happy giggled and said, "Hey, Beastboy your tummy spoke, I didn't know it could do that, hehe."

Beastboy, "Well I guess that answers my question, so uh does this place have any food?"

Knowledge looked up from her book, "There should be some food in the kitchen area, help yourselves to anything you want."

Beastboy and Happy went off towards the kitchen area to eat while Timid stayed behind to talk to Knowledge, "Knowledge…I'm scared that, you know he might find out about..."

Knowledge, "Timid he won't find out I'll make sure he stays here so don't worry okay?"

Timid nodded her head and went off towards the kitchen while Knowledge continued reading her book.

Happy, "Hey, BB you think you could fix your famous tofu waffles, I've always wanted to try them, but Raven never would so can you?"

Beasboy magically appeared a chef's hat and said in a French accent, "Anything for the lovely Madam." He bowed with the hat in his hands and then put back on his head.

Happy laughed a little and said in a French accent, "Oh, please do so I would love to taste Beastboys famous tofu waffles."

Beastboy did flips here and there with waffle mix, he looked over to Timid who was coming over and said, "And you Madam would like to try my famous tofu waffles?"

Timid, blushed a little being called madam in such a way and nodded her head yes. Meanwhile Happy spotted something near the fruit basket and picked it up. Happy, 'Oh, sleep medicine, wonder what its doing here? Wait, I got it!'Happy was giggling, but went unnotice by the others.

Happy got up from her chair and got out a pot and some tea bags. Beastboy moved aside for her to set it on the stove and said, "I can fix the tea to if you want."

Happy, "Thanks BB I would like that." Happy went back to sit down next to Timid who was watching Beastboy cook. Beastboy flipped the waffles on to two plates and set them down to Happy and Timid to eat. Then he started to make the tea when that was finished he poured tea into two cups and handed them to Happy and Timid.

Happy, "Um Beastboy would you mind pouring another cup for Knowledge?"

Beastboy, "Sure." Pouring another cup he started off towards Knowledge, but was stopped by Happy, "I'll take that, so I can apologize to her for arguing with her."

Beastboy handed her the cup, "Um, okay if you say so." He then sat beside Timid and started eating his own pancakes while Happy went off to Knowledge.

'Happy, you're a genius.' Before she reached Knowledge she poured the capsule medicine into the tea, "Um, hi Knowledge I brought you some tea, Beastboy made it."

Knowledge put down her book and took the tea, "Thank you Happy and tell Beastboy I said so too."

Happy, "Sorry about earlier, I hope your not mad at me."

Knowledge, "Happy I can't get mad I'm Knowledge and its ok I forgive you."

Happy smiled and said, "Well I need to get back, my waffles are probably getting cold."

Happy then turned and ran off back to the kitchen area. Knowledge took a sip of her tea, 'Mhhm, not bad I'll have to make a mental note to ask Raven to let Beastboy fix her tea sometime."

Timid and Beastboy had finished there waffles and Happy had a few more bites left, "These are excellent BB, I don't know why Raven would never try them."

Timid, "Yes they were…good."

Beastboy, "Thanks, now you can tell Raven that so she'll finally try them."

Happy, "Well, now that were full all we have to do is wait for Knowledge to clunk out and then it's party time!"

Beastboy, "What?"

Thump!

Beastboy, "What was that?"

Timid looked over to Knowledge whose book was on the floor and so did Beastboy. Beastboy and Timid ran to go see Knowledge and indeed she was clunked out in the chair, asleep that is.

Happy, "It's about time!" Beastboy and Timid looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

Well I hope this pays up for the wait I put you guys through and no I don't have the next chapter so it may be another week or so, I don't know………..when i started this story I only had the story line , but nothing planned for it so thats why its taking so long to update. Im just typing along until I get to the end, which we are no where near that. 


	5. Ch4 PlayHouse?

Wow! I'm so happy, I certainty got a lot more reviews then any of my chapters not to mention I now have 1035 hits! I'm so happy. From here on the story will be more focused in Nevermore, though from time to time I will go to the outside. Anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

Accidental Trip

Chapter 4; Playhouse?

Beastboy and Timid were looking at her like she was crazy, "Happy what did you do to Knowledge?" Beastboy asked frighten of the answer to come.

Happy, "Knock out gas." she said as if it were simple question.

Beastboy freaked out even more, Happy saw his look and said, "I'm just kidding BB, gee you can tell jokes, but can't take one. Relax I just put sleeping medicine in her tea I found on the counter."

Beastboy relaxed, Timid then spoke up, "Why?" she said quietly though fearing she knew the answer.

Happy had her hands clasped behind her back and said in a duh voice, "Well duh, so me and BB can go have some fun without Knowledge tailing our bee-hinds." Emphasizing on the word behind. "Hehe Bee hinds get it." She said laughing at her own joke.

Beastboy looked at Knowledge then to Happy, "Um, Happy don't you think that's a bad idea since Raven threaten to use Miss. Bubble on me if I went anywhere I shouldn't."

Happy shoed the question away with her hand, "Naw, will be back before she even wakes, and if we do get caught I'll annoy Raven to where she won't use Miss. Bubble, K?"

Timid, "But we will get caught and then Raven will be mad and he will get Miss. Bubble and, and…." This was all a bad idea she knew it and without Knowledge there would be no help to stop Happy from taking off with Beastboy.

Beastboy still looked concerned, "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about, if I could I would go, but I'm not risking my chances."

Happy jumping up and down begging, "Please, please! I promise will be back in time before anyone notices were gone. Please!" she put on one of those pouty dog faces.

Beastboy put his hands up in front of him, "Ok, ok, I'll go, but we have to be back before Raven does ok?"

Happy grabbed his hand and started to run of with him, "I know the most fun place to go you'll love it!" Happy then left with Timid still behind.

Timid was panicking looking back and forth trying to decide what do, stay or go. Her hands were on her head still looking back and forth she decided to go and walked quickly to catch up with Happy and Beastboy.

Happy was like road runner, Beastboy washolding on for dear life he yelled, "Happy! Slow down, where are we going?"

Happy still running looked back and said, "Were going to my realm to the Playhouse!"

She said, she pointed her finger in the direction they were going, "Onward, soldier!" and speed off even faster with Beastboy yelling.

Timid was having a hard time keeping up and was running out of breath. She stopped by a rock in the path and leaned her hand against it "Ohhhhhhh." She complained and started off running again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the Mirror

The sun was out and the Titans were busy setting up decorations, no disturbance of any crime. Which they were all thankful for, and it gave peace to a certain empath who was meditating in front of the common rooms window. Wait…. is that snoring I hear. Taking a closer look Raven was not meditating, but slightly snoring, asleep.

That's of course until she was awaken, "Eeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

BOOM!

Raven snorted awake and fell on the floor by surprise, "Uhh, what?" getting up she dusted herself of, "When did I fall asleep?" dismissing the question she ran off to go find the cause of the commotion.

When she found where the scream had come from she held back a snicker and kept a straight face and said, "Well, that explains that."

Robin was all black with part of a monster mask on, Starfire was on the floor unconscious and pale as a ghost. Raven looked at Robin who puffed out a puff of smoke who said, "Well, that was unexpected." Putting out a green flame that was in his hair.

Raven shook her head and then turned around and went back to the common room. While Robin picked Starfire up bridal style and took her to the infirmary for the time being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nevermore; Happy's realm 

"Were here!" she yelled while spinning around in circles with her hands up.

Beastboy looked around; they were in the same meadow the last time Cyborg and him were here. Though of in the far distance he could see a Mansion of some sort, Timid finally caught up who was panting beside Beastboy.

Happy was jumping through the path they were walking on and said, "Come on! It's just a little more ways."

Timid looked up and just fell from exhaustion, but Beastboy caught her before she did. "I suppose you'll be needing a lift huh?" He said smiling at Timid.

Timid to tired to complain smiled weakly and let Beastboy pick her up and put her on his back which he then transformed into horse. They then started to trot off towards where ever Happy was going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Medical bay 1 hour since Incident

Robin walked back into the med-bay with a towel around his neck. He had taken a shower after setting Starfire in the medical bay. Taking a seat he looked over to Starfire who looked a little better. "Should have waited till I got to her." Sighing he swerved in his chair.

Swoosh, the doors opened and Cyborg walked in, "Yo, Robin, Raven said something about an explosion while I was out. What happened?"

Robin pointed over towards Starfire, Cyborg looked over in his direction, "What happen to her?"

Robin, "Long story short, I spooked her by accident when I didn't mean to, and now I have to get a new mask."

Cyborg laughed, "Ha-ha, I wish I were there to see it, man that would have been priceless."

Robin, "Yeah, well..."

Cyborg pulled out a mask and put it on, "Hey what do you think of the mask I got?"

Cyborg was wearing a monster mask that had big teeth the size of a shark's, with black fur all over and two red solid eyes.

Robin, "Cool mask, where did you get?"

While the two were talking they didn't notice Starfire was slowly waking up.When she was fully sat up, Cyborg and Robin turned to look.Cyborg was still wearing the mask. Starfire turned at the same time they did, she took a look, a second before she fell backwards.

Robin glared at Cy; Cyborg looked at him and said, "What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nevermore

Beastboy stood in front of the biggest Mansion he had ever seen, he transformed back into himself with Timid still on his back. Timid got of his back and stood beside him. It looked like the ginger bread house, except it wasn't made out of ginger bread; it was made out of normal house materials except with all the candy and fruit sticking on the outside.

Beastboy looked at the windows they were shooting out fruit, pointing at the windows he said, "Hey Happy, Is this that playhouse you were talking about, because to me it looks like this is where those air fresheners are produced?"

Happy laughed at that one and said, "Good one BB." Raising her hands to the house she said in a tour like voice, "This is the Playhouse, it has many dorms and fun rooms which we will be going through today." Turning back around to Beastboy and Timid she clasped her hands, "But for today will only be going to a certain room."

Beastboy, "Ok, so which room would that be?"

Happy, "Ah, well you just have to wait and see, follow me." Happy then started to walk off towards the doors and went in, along with Beastboy and Timid.

Beastboy looked around they were in a gigantic hallway, it was about as tall as the ones on Tameran. There were statues of knights made out of hard substance of some sort of candy and were holding lollipops as swords, and there was cotton candy clouds floating everywhere.

Beastboy turned back to Timid, "Hey Timid, have you been here before?"

Timid was busy looking around to see which way they were going and said, "Yes." and continued to look around.

They stopped at a door that was made out of ginger bread and had a marshmallow guy with x's as his eyes, mouth, and had a big V on his chest. He turned to Timid who had fear written all over her face, Happy turned around and said in an exciting voice "Welcome to the most amazing , but little painful place, "The Voodoo Room!"

Timid went to hide behind Beastboy and whimpered, Beastboy didn't seem all that impressed. Concerned he asked, "Um, is this place safe? Cause Timid doesn't show that it is?"

Happy, "Oh its safe you won't show any signs of damage, maybe sore later on, but nope totally safe." She said smiling and turned around to open the door.

Beastboy looked at Timid and asked, "Well if it's safe, why are you so scared then?"

Timid looked up and said in a scared voice, "You won't like this place, it's scary and painful, not that I ever did anything in there, it just looks that way."

Beastboy didn't see any problems, Happy was ok with it so it couldn't be all that bad. Happy had already walked in and called out, "Come on, slowpokes we don't have all day!" Beastboy hurried in with Timid slowly following behind.

They entered a dungeon with candles on each side lighting up a pathway. They continued walking until a light was shown to another room. When they entered it was like amaze, stairs going up, down, sideways, intersecting into other door ways that lead to other doors.

Beastboy, "Wow, and I thought we see amad scientists room with dolls being experimented on."

Happy turned around, "Well you got part of it right."

Beastboy freaked at what he saw, "What the! Your, your… a doll!"

Happy looked just like a voodoo doll, no hands, x's for her eyes, and mouth. He turned around to Timid the same thing with her. Timid pointed at him which he looked at himself, "Ah! I'm doll!"

Happy, "Well, of course you are, _doll_." she laughed.

Beastboy, "But why am I a doll, I mean come on I look like I came from the dead."

Happy continued to laugh, while Timid was giving a weak smile.

Happy, "Haha, you do like your from the dead." Beastboy put on a frown that said it was a joke kinda thing.

Timid, "We showed him the room can we go now?" she asked little nervous and shy.

Happy stopped her laughing, "No way, we haven't played the game yet."

Beastboy stopped looking at himself and looked at Happy curious, "What game?"

Timid was hoping it wouldn't be the game she thought it was going to be she never played it then. The only ones that would play were Brave, Anger, and sometimes Love as well.

A needle magically appeared in Happys hands it was the size of a yard stick, "The game is called, "Voodoo Tag."

Timid, "I'm not playing." And quickly went to go sit down in the bench area.

Happy, "She never plays the game, but you will right?" she asked

Beastboy, "Um sure, is it just like tag?"

Happy, "Yep, except you don't tag with your hands you tag with this." She held up the long needle.

Gulp, "Um, exactly how do you tag with it?" fearing the answer.

Happy, "Easy you just poke or stab either way is fine. And when you get tag the needle appears in your hand and then you have to tag the other person and so on. Any questions?"

Beastboy was starting to reconsider the game, "Um yeah, how long are we playing?"

Happy pointed up to a timer on the wall that looked like something you would see in a gym, "When the timer starts is when the game begins and stops, the last one with the needle losses."

Beastboy, "Ok, um isn't there another, _safer_ game we could play?"

Happy wasn't paying attention she was to excited, "Ok! Ready and the timer starts now!"

Beastboy panicked, "Wait are you serious!"

She didn't answer his question and he started running for dear life. Timid was scared as hell, and watching in horror saying in her mind 'Run Beastboy, run!' Beastboy went up, down, sideways, and lost his balance a couple of times. Happy on the other hand had the needle out and in the front and was having fun. (Try and picture the scene)

Beastboy came to a halt, it was a dead end, 'No!' he thought in horror.

He was cornered and Happy was still coming for him, 'Oh no, no, no!' he closed his eyes and waited for the impact to come.

Boing……

Silence..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Timid covered her ears and began to whimper. Happy, "Yes!" I got you, now your it!"

She then ran off. Beastboy whimpered and slowly took out the needle.

Beastboy took it out and looked at his bottom, "My sweet bottom, I have failed you yet again. Please forgive me" He stood up and took the needle with a confident look and said, "I know you'll forgive me, I will get revenge for you!" holding up the needle he then ran off with a battle cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere in the dark corners of the room lies someone watching from a far, with a sweep of the person's cloak, it disappeared…..

_To be Continued……….. _

* * *

Hahahah, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Um I have no clue when the next will be up. I hope yall are happy I was able to actually give you two chapters this week, which I kinda promised in the long run, but anyway Review! 


	6. Ch5 Times up The Hunt Begins

LONG AN: AND POLL RESULTS:Thank you for the one's who sent reviews. I know I got some reviews on the poll thing which some gave excuses to why they couldn't send a private message, I can understand though if you do not have a profile then I understand why you couldn't. Also because of the length of the chapter I cut it into 2 chapters instead so please review for both chapters. Was the humor not good enough for the chapter4, even though I felt like I rushed the chapter? Currently I'm having writers block, why I started this story I'll never know. But anyways Um, C , E, and D were tied so I put C and E together and for those who wanted D well, because I cut it into two, I'll just give you a nice twist to the ending of ch.6 sound ok? So enjoy the chapter and to make you all happy I put lust and love in and the third one, but you'll have to guess who she is, even though it's easy. I'd like to thank ASP AUS for giving me a wonderful idea even though I switched it up a bit to fit my own liking, so thank you ASP AUS! Please review, it would make me Happy and update sooner! Heck if I beat over 50 reviews I'll give you all another two chaps and have it in before the end of this week so……continue on.

A.T

Chapter 5; Time's up; The Hunt Begins 

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The buzzer rang on the timer, "Time's up and the winner is HAPPY!" the intercom said. Happy doing her own victory dance, and Beastboy coming up from behind went around her to go sit next to Timid.

Beastboy exhausted, "Uhh, not fair I didn't even get to poke you, let alone a chance, uhh." he complained.

Happy, "Oh yeah go Happy, go Happy!" she stopped her victory dance and said, "I thought it was fun, sorry about your little bottom it was the only target in site on my radar." Happy looked at her wrist as if there was a watch there smiling she said excitingly, "Yeah, we still have plenty of time to do things let's go visit another realm!"

Timid who tried comforting Beastboy, but gave up looked to Happy, "I think we should return to Knowledge's realm, before she wakes up, she'll tell Raven that we were gone if we don't."

Beastboy stood up rubbing his poor sore bottom, "I don't see why not how much time we have Happy?"

Happy looked at her wrist again then to Beastboy, " We have approximately four and a half happy hours before Raven comes to check on us, so lets go while we still have the time."

Timid, "But what about Knowledge she's probably wake and looking for us."

Happy, " Nah, I put about 3 doses of sleeping medicine in her tea it would have to take something as Starfire's yelling or screaming to wake her up." how ironic.

Speaking of Knowledge…….

She was awake and looking for the trio, "Happy, uhh, I can't believe I fell for that pitiful sorry excuse." She was walking along the rock path; she was busy thinking that she didn't notice Brave standing there as she walked by.

Brave, "Um hi Knowledge, where you going off to in such a hurry?"

Knowledge, "To find Happy." That's when she notice and turned around to find Brave.

"Oh, hi Brave."

Brave, "Well, can I come along?"

Knowledge started off walking again, "I don't see why not I'll probably need your help anyhow."

Brave walking beside her decided to go ahead and ask the question away, "Is it true that BB is here?"

Knowledge stopped in her tracks and turned to Brave, "How did you come across that? If anything they should have only gone off to Happys realm, not yours so how do you know?"

Knowledge and Brave continued walking Brave had her hands behind her head, "Well things travel fast and anyway if I told you, you'd definitely have an even more reason to find them, but then again oh well."

Knowledge didn't like the sound of that and waited for Brave to continue, "So how did you find out?"

Brave stated simply, "Love and Lust."

Knowledge's eyes widen, "That's not good we have to find them immediately." She then picked up her pace along with Brave.

Brave, "I wonder how Lust or Love was able to find out; well actually it's kinda easy for Lust since she can practically smell him out. Love just probably joined in along side her."

Knowledge, "Does anybody else know?"

Brave, "Yeah, I believe so, Love was pretty much the messanger, if anything Lust is the one hunting him right about now." Brave noticed what she said and turned it into a joke, "Hey hunting, BB is an animal being hunted by our most dangerous predator, ohh it would be so cool if it were a TV show now that would be something to watch."

Knowledge, "Right…..Well then we really do need to find them."

Brave smiled triumphly, "Right!" they both came upon one of the rock rings and went through disappearing into another realm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside

The Titans were finally down with the decorations of the inside and only had the outside to go. They were all having ordered lunch. Pizza of course, there wasn't really much to talk about. Cyborg finished first and decided to start at least a little conversion.

Cyborg, "So, Raven how's grass stain doing?"

Raven downed the last of her pizza, "Just fine I have Knowledge watching him, so there's nothing to worry."

Robin decided to jump in, "Yeah, but he could still be doing something he isn't suppose to, he never can stay in one place."

Starfire, "Yes, that is quite true he could not even stand still to wait for his turn of the room of rest."

Raven, "You may be right, but Knowledge can handle if not, Wisdom will be sure to give her a hand, so like I said no worries."

The others looked at each other and shrugged it off. Robin went back to eating along with Star, while Cy cleaned up along with Raven. After that she sat down on the couch and began to read one of her books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Playhouse

Happy came out of the playhouse doing airplane motions while Beastboy and Timid just came out. Beastboy looked back at the place he didn't see how such one big room could only mean one part of the house.

Turning back to Happy he asked, "So what realm are we going to next?"

Happy turned around and started to walk backwards, "Mhm, lets go to…..Rudes!"

Beastboy gave her a questioning look, "Rude's?" he then smirked, "Raven has a bad manner side, oh now this I gotta see."

Timid, "I suppose one more realm could do and Rudes realm is close to Knowledge's."

Happy ran up to Beastboy and stopped in front of him doing the same pose as she did when she found him a day ago, "Pony?"

Beastboy looked at her quizzically the same as Timid, "Pony?" he said.

Happy shook her head, "uh huh, ride?"

Beastboy now got what she was asking, "Oh, you want to ride me again, right?"

Happy bouncing up and down, "Can I, Can I, Can I?"

Beastboy sweat dropped, "Do we have to, you tired me out the last time we did."

Timid gave the what look and said in an urgent voice, "You rode Beastboy!"

Happy, "Yeah it was a lot of fun, so can we?"

Beastboy sighed and transformed into a pony, Happy squealed and jumped on his back. Beastboy turned his head to see if Timid would get on. She was hesitant at first till Happy grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Happy, "All right, Rudes realm here we come!" they then trotted of towards the exit out of Happy's realm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the shadows of the playhouse, a smile was etched across a persons face. The person lifted a walkie talkie to her face and talked to the person on the other line.

Person, "I've spotted the target, has all things been set up?" the person spoke in a mischievous voice, but seductive at the same time.

Person 2, "Yes all has been set up, though I couldn't help but tell the others that he was here." This voice was spoken in a passionate voice.

The connection cut the other person spoke, "No matter, we will have our share of him. In the mean time I'll just follow till I see an opening or when I can appear, over."

Person 2, "Very well I…..hey!"

Another person cut into the conversion behind person 2, "Hey! How come you get to be the one to hunt him, why can't I!" the third person continued to bicker, "Why do you have to have him first why can't I have him first, over!"

The person on the other line pinched the bridge of her nose, "Because we already decided, and anyways you'll just bicker about that traitor of bitch who betrayed him and how come he spent all his time with her and not us, over."

Person 3, "That's my line, and no I will not! Over."

The second person was able to grab the walkie talkie back from the third person, "Are you sure we should still go with this plan you do know how much trouble will be in if we do, over."

Person, "Yes, this plan will go we may never have another chance like this again, and it's not like Raven can do anything about this since she can't use her mirror for the next three days, over."

Person 2 was struggling to keep the third person back, "Very well, (a.k.a names) TL out.

Person, "SB out." The shadow of the person put away the walkie talkie on her belt where the other acceseries were. The person looked up to find that the trio just excited, "Soon Beastie, you will be mine." The person then disappeared to catch up with the others, but stayed hidden among the shadows, until it was time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beastboy was trotting at a slow pace as to not tire out, they were along the same rocky path that seemed to go straight but went down hill sometimes. He was following Happys instructions to Rudes realm. Timid had her head down on Happys back sleeping slightly.The trip to Happys realm from Knowledge's was a long trip and with Rudes realm being two doors further from Knowledge's in the other direction from the direction they took to Happys realm would be a little longer trip.

They came to a two way were Beastboy stopped for Happys direction, "Um, that way."

Beastboy turned to the left his hooves caught onto a bump and he about tripped, but caught himself before he did and continued on. The bump caused Timid to wake up, she woke up rubbing her eyes, but stopped when she seemed have smelt something odd, but at the same time familiar. Timid looked behind her, little bits of rock slid off another rock where she could've have sworn she saw something.

Not feeling quite safe she ignored it and turned around, but still on the alert. She could still smell a faint smell,...there it was again. She looked back and saw that indeed someone was there, but it wasn't wearing a cloak. Timid was so afraid that she couldn't say anything to warn the others, Since the shadow was caught, it came out of the light just a bit for Timid to see who it was. The shadow put a finger to her lips to signal to keep quite.

Timid totally freaked when she saw who it was and, stuttered a little before she yelled, "Lu..Lu…Lus…Lust!" Lust smacked her head and disappeared before the others saw her.

This action caught both Happy and Beastboy off guard, but before either could turn to the problem, Timid was so freaked out that she accidentally hit both sides off Beastboy 's sides which caused him to jump and scream in a horse way. Happy held on along with Timid.

Happy, was struggling to hold on, Beastboy landed and started to run because of the impact and being scared. Happy tried getting Beastboy to calm down, but gave up; instead she just enjoyed the rush, "Whooooo!" Timid was holding on for dear life, while Happy was having a ball.

They went and went until they came to a hill that went downward, Beastboy trying to stop himself, but couldn't. Going down the short hill he tried to use his hooves to try to stop himself, but was doing no good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brave and Knowledge were still walking along the rocky path, talking.

Brave, "You know I've never really notice how long of walk it is to Happys it usually didn't take me this long to get there."

Knowledge, "Well that's because you usually sprinted to there."

Brave smacked her head, "Duh, stupid me hehe."

Knowledge stopped right at the bottom of a hill, "Do you here that?"

Brave straining to listen to what she was talking about, "Yeah, what is that?"

That's when both Knowledge and Brave looked up the hill to a screaming Timid and Happy with Beastboy as a pony coming down the hill. The hill was slightly steep and short, it gave no time for Brave and Knowledge to move out of the way. Beastboy turned back into himself and was flailing his arms along with the other two behind him. Both Knowledge and Brave screamed in fright holding onto each other.

CRASH!

"..."

When the dust cleared it was a pile of tangled bodies with Beastboy in the center of it.

Beastboy, "…Ow…" the others were moaning from the collision. Knowledge slowly got up and out of the pile along with Brave.

Happy stood up and said excitingly, "Whoo! That was fun, let's do that again!" Beastboy slowly got up and was rubbing his sides. He looked over to Timid who was still on the ground with swirlies in her eyes, "Not again, Happy."

He went to go nudge Timid awake; she slowly sat up rubbing her head, "Are you okay Timid?" She nodded her head, Beastboy held out a hand which she took and helped her stand up.

Knowledge waited for everyone to be okay before speaking, mostly directed at Happy, "All right is everyone okay?" everyone nodded so.

Knowledge now serious, "Now can someone explain to me why you three are not in my realm…Happy?"

Happy took a step back, Timid hide behind Beastboy, before Knowledge could ask her question again Beastboy spoke up, "It's my fault."

Knowledge looked to Beastboy, "Really, I find that hard to believe."

Beastboy gave a well look, "Well mostly putting you to sleep was Happys idea and then her begging me to go to her realm. Which we did, I could have decided to stay, but didn't so I at least take that part to blame."

Knowledge calmed, "Well, I suppose I can let it go this time, but we are going to return to my realm immediately."

Knowledge took notice of a patch on Beastboy butt with a questioning look she asked, "Um….Beastboy why is there a patch on your bottom?"

Happy then spoke up, "Oh that's from when we played Voodoo Tag, and I poked him in the tushy, hahahaha." She laughed, while Knowledge had an amusing look on her face.

Brave, "You played Voodoo Tag without me, but Beastboy I'm sorry that is just hilarious." She laughed along with Happy.

Beastboy was mumbling with his arms across, "Yeah, yeah humiliate me why don't you."

Timid smiled slightly, and because they would not be in trouble. Of course that was cut short, again she heard another little rock slide and that faint smell. Surprising that no one noticed, but her. While the others were busy laughing at Beastboy, she looked around to find Lust, but didn't see anything, she knew it was her.

She didn't see her, she walked over to Knowledge and whispered in her ear while Knowledge listened to what she had to say, "You know when we were running we were running from something, or well the others didn't know, but I did."

Knowledge now serious, "What did you see?"

Timid whispered dramatically horrified, "Lust."

Knowledge now aware of the situation turned to others, "Alright, enough we must get back to my realm now, we don't have much time."

Beastboy, "But Happy said we had time to visit another realm, I still wanna meet the others."

Knowledge, "I'll let you meet them later we have to go now."

Brave took notice of Knowledge's uneasiness, "You seem off Knowledge, whats up?"

Knowledge, "Doesn't matter, we need to go, now."

"You mean Beastie stays here and you all go." Timid whimpered and turned around with Knowledge, while the others came around to there sides to see who it was. Let's just say first look Beastboy got his mouth dropped all the way to the ground while the hamster in his head that kept his brain going stopped running to stare as well. The only thing he was able to get out was, "Dude." he said mesmerized.

Brave looked at Beastboy to what stood in front of them, Lust. She was wearing a thin robe that was a dark maroon red and black roses as the design on it, it also had a hood on the back, the robe had a v neck that reached down mid way to her stomach, the robe ended at her waist where a belt that was the same as the others, but black holding a walkie talkie, a black whip, and a can of what they presumed was whip cream. It didn't end there either because of the robes length it showed her, well thong that was black, but had fur as decoration, she weared black high heels, but weren't that high, her hair had slight waves of curves in them.

Brave looked back to Beastboy who was still out and was drooling she closed his mouth, but it ended dropping back to the ground, 'And Raven says he doesn't like us in that way'

Happy, "Hi, Lust would you like to come with us to..." Knowledge cut her off

Knowledge, "No, we are not going anywhere and Beastboy is staying with us."

Lust, "Who died, and made you ruler?" she had her hand on her hip and didn't seem phased at all that they weren't going to hand him over so easily.

Knowledge stood her ground, "Raven that's who, and he isn't even aloud to see you."

Lust, "Well, I see that the only way I'm going to be able to get him is fight for him. Even if you do return to your realm I'll still know where he is."

Brave then stepped forward, "Did someone say fight?" she cracked both her knuckles to show that she was ready for anything. Lust walked up to Beastboy swinging her hips slightly for a more aroused affect, and traced a finger across the side off his face licking her lips looking at him seductively..

Beastboy then liquefied into a puddle of himself with hearts in his eyes (like Larry) Lust looked pleased off the outcome, "He will definitely fall to my knees." Happy sat on the ground next to Beastboy, giggling and poking at him. Timid was on the other side of Beastboy worried of his condition and tried to get Happy to stop poking him.

Brave, "The only one who is going to fall is you Lust, there's no way we're going to let you take him." Lust walked back in front of Brave and Knowledge.

Lust, "Says you, but not me. You know I can watch him myself, it would take him off your hands...and down at my knees." She added and looked back over to Beastboy.

Knowledge lifted her glasses up on her face, "Please, as if I would hand him over that easily."

Brave got into a fighting stance, "Not to mention you also have me to go through."

Brave turned her head to Knowledge, "Knowledge you go ahead and get Beastboy out of here, and I'll stay and keep Lust busy."

Knowledge, "Are you sure?" Brave nodded her head as a yes.

Knowledge, "Try to keep her as busy as long as possible, if you can, catch up with us later." Brave nodded back.

Knowledge went over to Beastboy and picked him up and used her powers to blow him up before he deflated, but still in a daze. Timid helped her along with Happy; they then went around Brave to get through the ring of rock.

Lust looked a little agitated, "And what makes you think I'm going to let you leave with him?"

Lust moved to stop them, but was stopped by Brave, "Your fight is with me, so if want him you gotta go through me, and just because you're Lust doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Lust looked to the others who disappeared through the ring then looked back at Brave.

Lust didn't like this, her Beastie was getting away and a pest of herself was standing in her way. She unhooked her whip from her belt and snapped it at the ground, "Fine, you wanna play dirty, let's play dirty then."

Brave got ready in her fighting stance, "Bring. It. On." and so the fight began.

_To be continued……._

alright so thats half that chapter , continue onto the next.


	7. Ch6: Escape And a Rude Awakening

AT 

Ch.6; Escape and a Rude 

Knowledge and the others had reached the outside of her realm, and Beastboy brain was starting to come back on, but he still wasn't up.

Knowledge, "Were here."

Timid and Happy were holding up Beastboy Timid then said quietly, "I don't think we should stay here."

Knowledge sighed, "I know, which realm were you heading off to before you ran into Brave and me?"

Happy, "To Rudes realm." Even with the current status Happy was still happy.

Knowledge, "Well that would be the least likely place that Lust would look for us if she defeated Brave." It was decided "Alright Rudes realm it is."

Happy jumped in excitement, which all of Beastboys weight went on to Timid which she stumbled before Knowledge came over to keep her from falling.

Happy, "Alright lets go!" Knowledge and the other two started to walk off in the direction to Rudes realm while Happy was like a sergeant marching towards there destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Brave landed a kick towards Lust, but she dodged it. Using her whip, with Brave still in the air she whipped it around Braves ankle, and sent her down to the ground.

Lust, "I have no time for this, give up now."

Brave weakly got up and looked to Lust, "No way, I never back down."

Lust and Brave stared each other down, as tumbleweed rolled past them with the western stare down music in the background. Lust tightens her grip on her whip, and Brave tightens her fist.

Lust, "There's only one Beastie, and I'm the one who's going to have him." she yelled.

Brave, "Well then that makes two of us."

Lust started to run towards Brave with her whip and Brave ran towards her as well. Lust snapped her whip at Brave, but Brave dodged it and smacked the whip away from Lust. It landed away from her; she didn't have time to get it because Brave was throwing swarms of punches and kicks. Brave made impact with her stomach, which Lust recoiled, stumbling back against a rock.

Brave, "You know I think you should be the one to give in, if not I'll just have to keep knocking you around or two."

Lust lowered her head, but underneath she smirked, "Humph, you really believe that I would give in, spare me the lecture."

Before Brave could react, Lust took the cream can and sprayed it in Braves face. Brave wiped the cream from her face, when she did the next thing she knew she was out cold.

Brave fell to the ground, while Lust dusted herself off and went to pick up her whip, "Well, I guess this means I win, but now I have to go get cleaned for when I arrive for Beastie, oh well." Lust then walked out of the same rock ring that Knowledge and the others went through and left Brave to her own world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

Happy, "Rude, guess whose here!" she yelled excitingly.

They had just entered Rudes realm, Beastboy was still out while Knowledge and Timid carried him. Rudes room looked more disastrous then Beastboys room. Almost considered a garbage dump, which is saying something. Happy led past the piles of clothes, chips, and some stuff that even was foreign as Starfire's making of food.

Happy squealed when she found Rude, which she was lazily on the couch laid down, eating some chips, and flipping through the TV channels. Rude took notice of her guest before returning to flipping through the channels.

Happy got in front of the TV, "Rude, guess whose here?" she said excitingly.

Rude sat up, "I don't care, now move away from the TV." Knowledge and Timid put Beastboy on the couch next to Rude and sat down themselves.

Rude looked next to her to see Beastboy, which he was slightly drooling, "What's wrong with him."

Happy, "Lust hypnotized him with her beauty and he hasn't awaken since, got any ideas how to wake him?"

Rude looked at him, "One idea, surprisingly." She took his collar and lifted him up before bitch smacking him a couple of times (think the deviantart icon) The others were together, there mouths open at what Rude did.

Knowledge and Timid, "Why did you do that?" they practically screamed.

Rude, "Hey, you asked me to wake him I did, last time I do anything for anyone." She yelled/mumble.

Hey it did work cause Beastboy woke up startled, "What, where, how?" he look to see there was four Ravens in front of him, "Oh, where are we and who are you?" he pointed to Rude.

Rude, "Well thanks for noticing."

Beastboy was taken back of her attitude, Knowledge spoke, "That's Rude." Rude scoffed.

Knowledge, "Were in Rudes realm for the time being, I think will be staying here for the night, if that's okay with you Rude."

Rude, "Whatever." She said picking her ear and flicking the wax away.

Beastboy, "This is Rude?"

Knowledge, "Yeah, I know, how could Raven have this kind of side to her, but she does."

Happy, "Well, since were here, why don't we have some fun?"

Rude, "Fine, why not I got nothing better else to do."

Beastboy looked around the place it was quite a mess, but something was missing. He turned to Knowledge, "Hey, Knowledge, where's Brave and that other one, I believe her name was Lust I think?"

Knowledge, "No point of not telling you who she is. Very well, Brave stayed behind to give us time to escape from Lust, were staying here because it's the least likely place that Lust would look for us."

Beastboy, "She has Lust…you know what, don't even wanna know." Beastboy dropped the subject and turned to the new emotion and Happy. Knowledge began to meditated and Timid joined with the others of there conversion.

Happy, "So how about it, contest?"

Rude, "Contest, but you know you'll loose."

Beastboy didn't know what they were talking about and decided to butt in, "So…what are we talking about ladies?"

Happy, "An eating contest, but not just any eating contest it's got a twist to it."

Beastboy, "Sounds great and we haven't eaten since breakfast, so whats the twist?"

Rude stopped Happy before she could go any further, "Let me…the twist is that after you eat 3 bowls, you are to be hanged upside down, Timid would be sure to do the honors of that." Timid gave a nod saying that she could.

Rude, "And when you are upside down you can neither barf, nor let rip."

Beastboy, "Sounds easy enough, so what are we eating?"

Rude and Happy both magically appeared a table out of nowhere and the foods cotenants on the table.

Rude and Happy, but Rude didn't say it so happy like, "BEANS!"

Beastboy had this oh great look on his face, "Then again, I guess not."

Happy and Rude were already seated and waited for Beastboy to be seated in the middle.

The bowls were already in front of them filled with beans.

Happy, "Alright Timid, say when to go!"

Timid didn't like all the pressure and attention on her so she said quickly, "Um, ready.set.go!"

IGPX spokesmen speaking as the intercom: Rude is in the lead, closely followed behind Happy and Beastboy, who will be the first to hang up? Oh it looks Rude is down with her first bowl the second bowl appears, oh Happy and Beastboy finished at the same time. Now on to there second bowl, Rude is already half way through hers, oh she finishes! The others are right on her tail, and now they finished, folks this is a serious and most suspense race ever. However it is only the race to see who will let go first! Rude finishes, I repeat Rude finishes, and now Timid is hanging Rude upside down with her powers. Oh the other two just finished as well and are being held upside down as well! Look at them go!

5 minutes later……

Beastboy, "Uhh, I'm not feeling so well." He looked a little greener then usually.

Happy, "I'm doing just fine, though I really need to use the restroom, uh I think I'm gonna explode." She was trying her hardest not let go.

Beastboy panicked in horror, "Happy, please tell me your not gonna do what I think your going to do."

Rude, "It's only been five minutes and you two are already complaining!"

Happy was going to explode and Beastboy was too worried to pay attention to his sickness, "Oh, man!" she couldn't hold it any longer…

Squeak!

A little green puff ball came out; it was just a quite one.

Happy, "Ah, much better now."

Silence…..

"HAHAHhahahahahahahahahahah!"

Beastboy forgot everything and just laughed at how he thought it was going to be a loud one. "Happy, hahaha that's it! I thought it was the end of me hahaha!"

Beastboy was laughing so hard, he ended up laughing so hard that he ended up doing the same, but way louder and a big gas cloud. (Just imagine the sound)

Beastboy stopped laughing and went into total embarrassment, now it was Happys turn to laugh, "Hahahahahhaha, good one BB you totally let the wind rip."

Timid lowered the two back to the ground where Happy continued to laugh while Beastboy was humiliated. Beastboy looked to Rude to see her oh so victory face, what he got was a look of disgust on her face, and her eye twitching.(imagine the most disgust and disturbed look of a face)Happy looked in the direction that Beastboy was looking and then burst into more fits of laughter along with Beastboy.

Timid lowered Rude to the ground while she holded her nose, Rude shook herself of the awful smell, "Blech, and I thought mine was bad."

Timid went to go sit on the couch next to Knowledge which she was done meditating, and watching the history channel on the TV. The others followed suit, Happy had calmed down and now they were in front of the TV. Knowledge knew they wouldn't stick to history and so surrendered the remote to Rude who began flipping through channels while the others sat down to watch whatever they landed on.

Knowledge got up, "Hey Knowledge where you going?" Beast boy asked.

Knowledge, "Don't worry I'll be back in a sec." Beastboy shrugged and turned back to the TV, while Knowledge went off somewhere in Rudes realm away from the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven had just entered her room; she was exhausted from decorating all day, especially the pumpkins. They just had to be perfect and scary. Oh she showed Cyborg scary, it was frustrating enough trying to cut into the pumpkins without him behind her telling she was doing it wrong.

Anyway….she flopped on her bed and turned her head towards her dresser where her mirrored lied. "Might as well go ahead and check in."

Getting up she went over to her dresser and picked up her mirror and contacted Knowledge.

"Oh, well I was just about to contact you." Knowledge said.

Raven, "Right, where's Beastboy?"

Knowledge, "Watching TV with Happy, Timid, and Rude."

Raven, "Rudes there, wait there's not a TV in your realm, are you in Rudes realm?"

Knowledge, "Before you bite my head off we had a few mishaps today and were stuck in a pickle earlier, we were lucky enough that Brave even was with us at the time."

Raven, "Fine, but why are you in Rudes realm?"

Knowledge, "For the time being it's not safe in my realm, and we are resigning here till the problem is solved, not that it will be. I also have to go to Wisdoms realm tomorrow I'll be needing her help and Brave also, which also leads to another problem."

Raven, "All right, just give me the basics of what happened."

Knowledge, "Try not to go over board when I do so."

Raven, "Alright, just tell me what happened."

Knowledge pushed her glasses up on her face, "Happy and I had a little argument about Beastboy going out of my realm, we had breakfast, and we made up, of course with her putting sleeping medicine in my tea as being sorry."

Raven, "Well, that would explain why I went to sleep and didn't notice."

Knowledge, "Indeed, while I was asleep they went off to Happys realm and played Voodoo Tag, when awoke I went to go find them and ran into Brave, which we both preceded in finding them."

Raven, "Voodoo Tag, wish I was there to see that one, so where's Brave now?"

Knowledge, "I'm getting to that, later on the others ended up finding us which I did lecture them, of course this is where the problem comes in."

Raven, "And the problem is…"

Knowledge, "Well, and please don't yell, you remember when you talked about the three he couldn't see?"

Raven now worried, "You ran into them!...how did Beastboy..react?" she asked a little hesatint of what he might of thought of her in that way.

Knowledge, "We didn't run into them, only one and Beastboy well he, I guess fainted in a way."

Raven, "I suppose that's good sorta…which one was it?"

Knowledge sighed, "Lust."

Raven, "Great, just great, does he know who it was?"

Knowledge, "Yes, but he didn't want to know so I didn't tell him. Brave was able to hold off Lust for us to escape. We came here; because my realm would be the one she would go to if she got away from Brave so we came here instead."

Raven, "Alright so everything is fine, for now."

Knowledge, "Yes, but I'm worried about Brave she should have already caught up with us earlier instead she hasn't, which also makes me believe that she lost."

Raven, "Even so, she was able to hold her off."

Knowledge, "Yes, another thing the other two are working with Lust, Brave said so since Love was the one to deliver the message to most of the other emotions."

Raven, "Well, there's nothing I can do, and it's hard to contact those other three, especially when they never answer. Just keep Beastboy away from them I don't need problems when he gets out, and Wisdom should have no problem helping you."

Knowledge, " Very well,Goodnight then, and I will."

Raven, "Night."

Raven put her mirror down and flopped back on her bed she looked at her clock, it was 9:47 pm, "Just my luck, nothing I can do though, I'll just have to have Knowledge take care of it." Sitting up she disposed off her cape, and got under the covers and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowledge returned to the others only to find them asleep with the TV on. Happy and Timid were on the couch, but on opposite ends each with a couch pillow. Rude was in the middle of the couch and Beastboy had seemed to have found another one of the beanie bags and slept in it as a dog.

Knowledge turned off the TV, deciding it was best to journey to Wisdoms realm alone then bringing the others along would only show there whereabouts. With Lust prowling around it was the best time to go and not get caught since all the other emotions would be asleep now. She excited out of Rudes realm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later…..

Beastboy woke up to a noise, he looked over to the others they were asleep. He didn't take notice of Knowledge's absence, getting up his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He wasn't completely awake, but knew he heard something.

"Hello….is anyone there."

Creak….

Beastboy turned to the sound, but saw nothing; he was beginning to think he was hallucinating. He turned back around, "Stupid me, it's nothing."

He was standing behind two piles of junk, rubbing his head he didn't notice that someone was behind him. The person grabbed him from behind and put a hand over his mouth keeping him from yelling. The person then brought him through the piles and disappeared among the shadows.

_To be continued……_

Dun dun dun duuuu! Oh no who grabbed Beastboy, will Brave come to in time to tell the others, and will the others be able to wake in time to find him missing, and what about Knowledge. Stay tuned….


	8. Ch7 Was it a Dream?

A/N: ok so I got bored and decided, more like struggled, to type up the next chapter. Um, it would be nice in your reviews if you could tell me something about my writing and personalities to some of the characters if I'm doing good or not. This is somewhat of a fluff and kinda lemony chapter, I guess, wouldn't know how to put it. I guess its just fluff. Sue me if it's not long enough I did my best, this is a first for me to write this kinda stuff, so yeah. I have writers block, I'm struggling trying to figure out what to do with the others and the rest of the story. I mean this is just the third day I still have two days to go through, I do know what I'm going to do with the ending though. Just trying to figure out what other activities I can throw in. Oh and I'm going to go ahead and start working on the sequel for the detective, took me a while to figure out what next he would go after though. I have like two to three chapters done so far on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx my line bar isn't working for some reason

A/T

Ch.7; Was it a Dream?

Beastboy slowly woke up; he didn't know where he was, or why he was in……a bed? It was a big fluffy white bed, there were white thin see through curtain sheets dangling everywhere, and soft Japanese music playing in the air. There didn't seem to be an exit anywhere.

Beastboy felt pressure on his shoulders; he looked up to see someone hovering over him. It was Raven at least he thought before dazing out. She was massaging his shoulders, his eyes half closed.

Beastboy was swaying a little trying to keep himself from falling. He was able to force some words out, "Where am…." She put a finger to his lips and got in front of him.

"Shhh...lay back down." Her voice was passionate and soothing. He had no control of his body and complied before his mind could register it. She crawled on top of him as if prowling and straddled his waist.

Leaning down she started to trail kisses down his neck, but slow and passionate. Coming up to the jaw line she was slightly using her tongue while kissing, leaning back up she looked at his shirt before ripping it off with her powers putting it to the side.

She traced her finger across his chest and the lines that out layer what muscle he had, before leaning back down trailing more kisses across his chest and going down to his stomach. Beastboy wasn't sure of what was happening, but couldn't force himself to stop her.

Beastboy tensed a little every time she went down to his stomach, being that he was ticklish there and couldn't help, but laugh a little. She stopped and looked up to him which he looked back.

She was Raven, but she had on a white robe, long hair, the hood was down, her eyes were filled with passion and something else, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

She laughed a little, "Are you ticklish there?" playfully tickling his stomach a little.

He couldn't help, but laugh, her laughing along with him.

Brrrrrbb

Record scratch…

Raven stopped laughing immediately and looked at a now red Beastboy, as in what the hell look.

Beastboy not looking at her embarrassed he said, "Eh hehe, um I uh had beans for dinner." smiling innocently.

Raven was smiling funny and started laughing. She laid back down on his chest and started too calmed down. Beastboy wasn't sure what it was that he said, Raven sighed and said, "Your hilarious, you know that?" she sighed and cuddled up to him.

Beastboy, "Oh, hehe, you think so?" relaxing now that, that was over.

Raven, "Yeah." Sitting up a little she leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead, she'd give the honors to the real Raven to kiss him on the lips, she still feel it anyways.

Leaning her forehead against his they stared into each others eyes, for what seemed like forever before cuddling back into his chest. Beastboy had his arms wrapped around her, playing with the ends off her hair. He didn't care what was going on, he just liked the fact that Raven was in his arms and that's when he was brought back to reality.

Beastboy turned his head over to her, which she was currently snuggled up to him tracing a finger across his chest, "You aren't the real Raven are you?"

She looked up at him smiling, "No…but I am apart of her."

That's when it clicked, "Wait, you're the one who grabbed me, didn't you?"

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek and whispered, "Maybe."

Beastboy asked out of curiosity, "Which emotion are you?"

Giving him one last kiss on the cheek she whispered, "You'll know soon enough, but it's time for you to wake up." Before he could question what she meant, she waved her hand over his eyes, and darkness took over. The two didn't notice a second person was there the whole time watching with her arms crossed, before disappearing among the curtains.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beastboy….Beastboy." he was being shaken awake, opening his eyes he leaned back a little being spooked by Happy who was in front of his face.

Beastboy, "Um, yes?" still a little startled.

Happy stood back up, "It's morning silly, time to wake up." She then went back over to the others who were munching on something for breakfast.

Beastboy sat up in the bean bag confused as to how he was here and thought, 'Was it just a dream, but it couldn't have been it felt to real to not be.' He could still smell a faint smell on him, but that could just be because the others were here.

Beastboy, 'Then again, its not like it was the first one, even though it was different from the others, I guess it was nice while it lasted, still….' sighing he then got up to join the others, even though he was still battling the fact if last night was real or not, he was pretty sure it was.

Going over to the others he sat down next to Happy who was munching on something, but he really didn't take notice of what she was eating or the others. Instead he was still thinking about last night, or if it was a dream.

While Happy and Rude were eating whatever at the moment, Timid took notice of Beastboys unhappy mood. Questioned by his mood she asked uncertain, "Um…Beastboy?"

Beastboy was interrupted by his thoughts from Timid and looked to see what she wanted, "Yes Timid?"

Timid was trying to keep the blush down, not to mention trying to keep herself calm. Those eyes of his were truly amazing, everything about him was. Shaking herself back to reality though still shy, "Are you…ok?" uncertain.

Beastboy perked up and gave her a smile, "Course I am, now what's for breakfast?"

Timid, "Oh…um." She looked around and found a bag of chips beside Happy that weren't open just yet and handed if over to Beastboy, "Sorry…Rude doesn't have a kitchen…you have to scrounge for food here."

Beastboy opened the bag of chips, "Nah that's ok, chips will do I'm not really all that hungry anyhow."

Beastboy seemed to notice something a miss, he looked around and noticed what it was, "Hey um, have you all seen Knowledge?" Timid and the others shook there heads no and went back to eating. Beastboy shrugged it off; 'She probably got up early and went to go do something while we were asleep.' he then went back to eating.

Rude had already finished eating whatever and left for the TV and couch. Happy got up and stretched then went to go join her. Timid and Beastboy continued to eat, once they finished they went back over to Happy and Rude, which Rude decided to sleep in some more. Beastboy looked over to Rude then the TV, then Happy who at the time was daydreaming, considering the happily bubbly look on her face, and then back to Rude and the TV.

The channel was on a baby's show, which he would not sit and watch, the remote was in Rudes hand. Beastboy crawled over to her to get the remote that was in her hand, but she turned over to the other side. Beastboy look to see if she had awoken, and sighed in relief when she wasn't. The remote was still in her hand which was on her stomach. All the while Timid was watching what he was doing in interest.

He reached for the remote, but Rudes hand shot away, and above her head. Sighing he reached for it again, but then it went down to her side. Beastboy tried again, but it kept going back and forth in all directions all the while Rude was still sleeping.

He tried one last time watching it like he was trying to catch a frog. Then his hand leapt forward and caught it. Rude snorted and back hand slapped him, "Biotch, take that!"

She snorted again mumbling incoherent words.

Beastboy fell backwards from sudden impact, "Uh, what the hell!" he sat up; Rude went back to turning the other way from the TV. Beastboy had a big red mark on his left cheek, rubbing his cheek he felt something in his hand and looked down at his hand. He proudly put it up in front of him; in his hand was the remote.

Turning to Timid smiling at something he accomplished he showed her the remote, "Ha lookie there I got it Timid!" Timid gave a smile back.

By this time Happy snapped out of her day dream and looked over to Beastboy who was holding up the remote, "Oh, why thank you Beastboy for getting the remote for me." She then took the remote from Beastboy and began switching through the channels.

Beastboy sat there with his mouth a gap, and then sighed and had his head down, "So much for that, at least I'm not watching a baby show."

Happy stopped on a channel and perked up, "Yay! Scooby Doo's on." Timid perked up and sat beside Happy.

Beastboy sat on the floor and leaned his back against the couch in between the two, "Nothing better to watch." the three then sat and watched TV.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in a volcanic place….

"As if I would work for you, forget it find someone else who gives a damn!"

Lust had been standing there trying to get Rage to help her out, "You're the least suspisous and aren't really one of the emotions Beastboy can't see, it's a perfect plan!"

"Um Lust?"

Lust turned around to find Jealousy behind her, "What I'm busy!"

Jealousy didn't like that, "Well guess what I'm not busy, which is unfair, because I wanna be busy!"

Lust was agitated enough, "What is Jealousy?"

Jealousy crossed her arms and turned away, "If you're going to be like that, then there's no point in telling you!"

Lust sighed, while Rage just snickered, "I'm sorry, now will you please tell me what it is that you wanted to tell me."

Jealousy thought for a moment then turned around, "Just wanted you to know that Love has betrayed us and will no longer be apart of our plan."

Lust seemed taken a back by this, "What do you mean betrayed us?"

Jealousy, "She was with Beastboy last night."

Lust was now fully ticked, "Oh, well in that case we're going to go see her next, since she obviously knows where he is."

Lust then turned back to Rage, "As for you…" Rage scoffed.

"You will help me."

Rage growled, "And what makes you think I'm going to help?"

Lust smirked, "I can get you out of your realm."

Rage perked up by that, "Start talking."

Lust, "It would be my pleasure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile elsewhere…

"Uh, my head where am I."

Brave had just woken after her long out cold moment, sitting up she held her head.

Standing up she looked at her surroundings, trying to remember how she got here.

"Oh yeah, I lost."

That's when she realized Beastboy was in danger, she didn't know how long she had been out, but she needed to reach the others, before Lust did. With that she headed out to search for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Rudes realm…..

Rude was still asleep and Timid, Happy, and Beastboy were still watching TV. At that time Raven called in.

"Beastboy."

Beastboy heard his name be called, "Huh? What was that?"

Happy, "I think that was Raven."

"….Oh…hey Rae what's up?"

"It's Raven, Beastboy. What are doing?"

Beastboy, "Uh, can't you tell?"

Raven, "No, where's Knowledge?"

Happy, "She's not here, left somewhere."

Raven, "Probably in Wisdoms realm, she said that she was taking you there, but your obvious not with her."

Beastboy, "She never said anything about going to another realm."

Raven, "Well, if she left early then she should be back soon, so…um… how have you been doing Beastboy?"

Beastboy leaned back with his hands behind his head, "Fine, it's quite a place once you get use to it; I've had fun here and there."

Happy, "You mean total embarrassment, Raven you should have seen it, we had the contest food twist!"(Hey that rhymes)

Raven, "Um sure Happy, well stay here until Knowledge and Wisdom get back. Has Brave shown up yet?"

Timid spoke up, "No, I think you know who took her." (Not voldemort sp?)

Raven, "Timid, Braves strong she's fine, probably looking for you guys anyhow."

Beastboy, "So what's been happening outside?"

Raven, "Not much, no crime which is great for once, but shopping and setting up for Halloween is all that's been going on."

Beastboy sighed, "Well, we won't move anywhere, so need to worry."

Raven, "Right….well I guess I'll go then, tell Knowledge when she gets back that I checked in."

Beastboy, "Ok, hey tells Cy to save some candy will you."

Raven, "Whatever, bye."

Beastboy, "Bye."

Beastboy then turned back to the others, "Well what now, I'm bored."

Happy smiling evilly, "Well we could always have a little fun with Rude."

Happy pulled out a feather and a whip cream can out of nowhere.

Beastboy, "Happy. You. Rock."

And with that Happy popped the top off the can, and Beastboy took the feather while Timid stayed a little ways back for the destruction to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: phew, finally done.And yes I finally revieled the last emotion. This will be the last chapter for a while, since school is starting Monday,(crys) I'll try to fit some time into writing, if you get an update it will probably be only on the weekends from now on, unless otherwise. Once I get to the beginning of the 5th day of this story I'll start putting up the sequel to the detective.


	9. Ch8 Feelings and Whereabouts

Author: Ok I wanted to update this tommorow, but I was wanting more reviews cuse I love reviews so.. I've gotten Ch.8 done, and I thought I wasn't going to have time. Well, I only was able to work on it a little bit each day. Well, not much to say, even though again I did struggle to type this one up also until I get to the fifth day or the ending to the fourth day, I'm just going to be struggling to find Ideas, but they usually come to me when I'm writing the story. As I said I'm just typing along. Let's see I think I only have but maybe 4 or 6 chapters to go. I'm only assuming that, but that's about right. Oh and I have the most coolest most funniest idea, but it wont happen till next chapter. I was laughing my head off just thinking about how it would go. Remember my profile tells you news, so if there's something you want to know there should be some news, sometimes its old, but still you could check, but anyway…..

Ch.8

Knowing Feelings and Whereabouts

"Dude, I can't believe she slept through that."

They had given up on waking Rude up, with the whip cream and all. They tickled her nose with the feather, and the cream in the hand trick worked, but it didn't phase her one bit. Right now she slept with a cream face. They put pickles on her eyes for a little bit of decoration, she looked like she had one of those face mask's on.

It had been already two hours, right now it was about two a clock in the afternoon and Knowledge had yet to return and Beastboy was growing hungry again. Timid wasn't kidding when you had to scrounge for food, he was surprised that as lazy as Rude was you'd think she would have a snack fridge, or something.

Happy was lying down across the floor all spread out bored out of her mind, "Would have been funny if she had waken up, I'm bored." her stomach growled, "and hungry."

Timid was twiddling her thumbs a little bored herself, "Maybe we could go see Knowledge...I'm sure Wisdom has food."

Beastboy stomach was growling also, "….Yeah…. its something to do plus food." He agreed.

Happy then shot up onto her feet, "Then let's go, I'm suppose to be happy, not bored."

Beastboy stood up along with Timid, "Aright, so which way to Wisdoms?"

Happy thought for a sec then snapped her fingers, "I know, let's take the all easy short cut."

Beastboy, "Wait; there are short cuts…to all the realms?"

Happy, "Yep!"

Beastboy thought for a sec then asked, "Then why didn't we take the short cut to your realm when we went?"

Happy stood there thinking why she didn't take it in the first place then smiled big, "I was having too much fun."(Yeah, I know line taken)

Beastboy fell down anime style, and then stood back up, "Right, so are we going?"

Timid was beside Beastboy and pointed over to Rude, "What about Rude?"

Beastboy, "…Um…. let's leave her a note."

Happy scrambled around quickly through a couple of piles, and found a piece of paper and pen and wrote down something and stucked it to Rudes head.

"There, another piece for our art work lets go." She then started walking off.

Beastboy and Timid looked at Rude both shaking there heads, but still mildly amused and then started to walk off with Happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven and Starfire were on the roof meditating chanting Ravens famous words as we all know it. They had been up on the roof for about an hour and half. Starfire stopped and turned to Raven still floating in the air criss crossed. Raven notice that Starfire had stopped and opened one of her eyes.

"Is there something wrong Starfire?"

Starfire shook her head no, "No, I am wanting to initiate the girl talk."

Raven opened her other eye and turned to Starfire still floating as well, "Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

Starfire thought for a sec thinking of how to start, "Well, um… how is Beastboy?"

Raven didn't expect this, but did not show her surprise at this, "He's doing fine, and behaving." Even though she tried not to show it there was some concern in her voice.

"Raven, you have been doing the mediating a lot lately, and having the strange power problems there is something wrong, yes?" She gave that look that could make someone spill everything.

Raven could trust her though, "It's nothing Starfire, it's just due to my emotions in my head running amuck, and a few I don't want running around that's causing my powers to destroy some things, but it's not bad."

Starfire wasn't to convince she may be naive, but not stupid, "Raven, these emotions you do not want Beastboy to know of?" questioning if she were right or not.

Raven always wondered how she knew everything, "….Sort of, I'm just hoping Halloween comes soon so I can get him out of there, I don't want Lust and the……" she stopped in mid sentence, and kicked herself for the slip of the tongue, 'Damn.' She thought.

Starfire caught it and pursued the reason behind it, "Lust? This is an emotion that Beastboy cannot see, yes?" a little to quickly, but she asked anyhow.

Raven turned away and looked out to city she was quite for the moment, Starfire waited patiently for her to continue.

Sighing, "…Yes, and two others including Rage."

Starfire, "But why can he not see this Lust and the two others you speak of?"

Raven turned to Starfire, "Because things might get out that I don't want out, at least not yet." Raven looked down away from Star.

Starfire smiled, "You mean the affection that you hold for him, correct." It was more of a knowing fact then question.

Raven pulled her hood up her cheeks a bit pink, "Wh…what would make you think that?" she stuttered.

Starfire, "Raven you may not know this, but I believe even though you do not show it, there is still something there even if it is not shown directly."

Raven thought for sec before putting down her hood and looking back up, "How do you know everything?" showing a faint smile.

Starfire smiled brightly, "I just know...I just know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy, Beastboy, and Timid were walking along a marble white floor, everywhere else was pitch black. Nothing seemed interesting; all the while Happy was getting annoyed, which was odd.

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy was saying this about every minute or so.

Timid was trudging behind Beastboy while Happy was leading, trying to keep a smile on.

Happy, "No BB, but we are almost there." Beastboy frustrated sighed.

Happy singing and thinking to herself, "Just keep smiling, Just keep smiling, smiling, smiling, smiling." She kept repeating the same thought over and over in her head.

Beastboy went back a little and started walking beside Timid, "Soooo…..I'm bored, how long is this short cut?"

Timid hesitant, because she was never one to converse, "Um, were almost there."

Beastboy, "…Oh..."

Beastboy was silent for a minute, "You don't talk much do you, and well what I mean is, is there something you might want to ask me that Raven wouldn't?"

Timid looked at him for a sec then turned to twiddling her thumbs keeping silent, Beastboy decided to drop it, since she was just going to be quite, until she spoke up.

"….Um….do you, like me?" Happy caught the conversion, and slowed down a bit to listen in.

Beastboy blinked a couple times confused as to why she would ask such a question, "Of course I do Timid, I mean you're my friend why wouldn't I?"

Timid, "Oh….sorry." she then kept quite and Happy knew what Timid really wanted to know, but kept her mouth shut and continued walking along the path where a door was in sight.

Beastboy still puzzled wondered why she would ask that question, I mean haven't they gone through this before….unless, 'No way, she couldn't have meant it that way, at least I don't think so…' he thought.

Beastboy thought about it, him and her could it even work, does she feel the same way; does he love her like he did Terra, or was this some crush? She was beautiful even sexy, smart, funny in her own ways even though she never admitted it, and well she's just perfect. Besides her heritage and all, she was an angel to him but a dark angel at that. Yeah that fits perfectly.

He was cut from his thoughts when Happy came to a stop, "Well, were finally here, and right through this door is Wisdoms realm."

Beastboy, "Finally, I'm starving lets go."

Happy, Timid and Beastboy entered Wisdoms realm…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in a field of white curtains…..

"Tell me this instant now! I demand you to!"

Lust yet again had to go through another battling argument even though the other would not speak very much.

Rage and Jealousy were on each side of Love waiting for Love to give in and get her to tell them the whereabouts of Beastboy. Love was being held down by Rage and Jealousy with their powers.

Love was standing with her head down, "…No…"

Lust had her arms crossed frustrated with today's events, "Uhhh, why did you do it?"

Love looked up and had a serious look on her face, "Because I gave up on the plan and decided to have it my way that would not harm any relationship that Raven and him have."

Rage was getting ticked off standing there listening to the two blather, "Why don't we just check the realms again!"

Lust turned her attention to Rage, "Because I've already check the realms twice and there was no Beastboy!"

Rage, "Well if Jealousy had kept watching the two she could have followed them, but no."

Jealousy cut in, "Well excuse me for being Jealous, I was too jealous to be even thinking at the time anyhow."

Rage growled, "Well your lame excuse doesn't cut it! You sure you checked all the realms."

Lust, "Yes, I checked all realms."

Rage, "Even Rudes?"

Love flinched at the name of the realm and guess what; Lust caught it just in time.

Turning her attention back to Love, "No, even though I don't like the place it seems to be the only hint that Love was able to give us just now. Thank you Love." She said in a sickly love voice.

Rage sneered smiling wickedly, "It's about time."

Love had fear written on her face and worry, "No! I won't let you!" Love tried breaking free from the other two, trying to reach Lust.

Lust stood there while the others holded her back, "How can you not let me, when you can't even stop me? I won't do to much harm, well at least not that much."

Jealousy, "Well, we can't have her around what do we do with her?"

Rage, "That's not even hell, will just lock her up in my realm."

Lust, "Fine, it's getting late anyhow. Will stop for tonight, but Rage I have a job for you later after we reach your realm."

Jealousy, "Wait, how come she gets the job and I don't!"

Love, "There won't be a job and you're not getting your hands on him!" she tried reaching for her again, but was still held back.

Lust, "Rage, shut her up."

Rage, "With pleasure." And used her powers to shut her mouth with her mumbling trying to talk.

Lust then started walking out with the others behind her and Love in the others power grip, "Let's go, I'm tired and I need some aspirin." and they followed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowledge, Wisdom, and Brave were all meditating in a meadow when Beastboy and the others came into view.

Happy started running up to them, "Knowledge were here!"

Knowledge lost cosantration and was tackled before she could open her eyes all the way. The others broke out of there trance as well.

"Happy? What are you doing here?" pushing Happy off and standing up.

Beastboy and Timid walked up the hill where the others were, "Well, we were bored and decided to come find you, not to mention we were hungry."

Brave, "Well, you came at the right time; we were just about to eat anyhow."

Beastboy, "Hey, Brave haven't seen you around."

Brave, "Well, got side tracked, what can I say."

Knowledge, "How did you all know where I was anyhow?" fixing her glasses that had fallen off.

The others sat down on the ground that already had a picnic cloth.

Beastboy, "Raven, called in this morning so that's how we knew."

Knowledge, "…Oh….well I guess we can eat for now."

Knowledge than pointed to Wisdom, "Beastboy, this is Wisdom." She pointed to a brown cloak Raven.

Wisdom nodded, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Beastboy smiled in return, "And the same to you."

Happy, "Well, now that's done can we please eat now, I'm starving!"

Wisdom magically appeared food in front of everyone. Happy, and the others had Burgers while Beastboy had tofu. Being so famished he didn't take notice of the burgers, so there was no arguing about the health of other animals.

Knowledge took a sip of her tea before speaking, "So how come Rude isn't with you, even though she's too lazy to go?"

Beastboy finished the last bite of his tofu before speaking, "She was sleeping, so we left a note for her."

Happy, "Yeah, but we did try waking her up with whip cream and the feather thing, but she didn't wake."

Knowledge sighed, while Happy and Brave high fived each other, "Good one Happy, I'm sure she won't mind the decoration one bit though." Brave said.

Wisdom set down her tea and used her powers to rid of the empty plates and cups, "Well, I believe I will be going back to meditating, make yourselves at home, it was a pleasure knowing you Beastboy for the short amount of time."

Beastboy, "Don't you meditate enough, how about hanging with us for now?"

She hesitated before sitting back down, "Alright, but what should we do?"

Brave, "How about we go to my realm; I mean Beastboy hasn't seen my place yet?"

Beastboy, "It's not a long walk is it, I've down enough of that?"

Brave stood up, "Nope, its right next door, come on." Beastboy and the others stood up and started to follow Brave.

Knowledge, "I suppose we can go." She walked beside Timid and whispered, "Has Lust showed up?"

Timid shook her head indicating a no, Knowledge nodded and returned to walking along with the others. Brave had arrived at her realm. They walked into a gym room, it was pretty much designed the same as the towers gym, except it was bigger like a school gym, but about half the height of a schools gym.

Beastboy whistled, "Nice gym Brave."

Brave smiled, "Thanks BB, it has about every exercise equipment to exist."

Wisdom went to go take a seat on the bench along with Timid, and Knowledge.

Beastboy looked around and spotted a locker room.

"Sweet, a locker room, it has bathroom right Brave?" pointing to the locker room.

Brave, "Yeah, it has showers and a few lockers; we don't have one for you though."

Beastboy hurried off towards the locker room waving back, "That's fine just need to use the restroom." He had no idea how he was able to go two and half days without a restroom break.

He walked in, it was small, and had three rooms. One for lockers, one for the showers and one for the stalls. He quickly hurried into one of them and shut the door.

When he was done he came out, before he headed out, he stopped and looked through the second room at the showers, and smelled himself, "Well I haven't taken a shower my as well and there's a robe. I'm sure one of the others knows where the laundry room is to." He then headed towards the shower room.

Meanwhile in the other room….

"Well, I think since our last meeting it's been a while, it's strange that she hasn't made another move yet." Knowledge and the others were discussing the Lust problem.

Wisdom, "No matter, were safe for the time being." She looked over to Happy who was standing near the locker room listening through the door. "What are you doing Happy?"

Happy was giggling quietly to herself, "Shhh, you guys come get a load of this."

The others walked over, Happy pointed to the door. Which they all putted their ears to the door, their faces then turned too confused.

Brave, "Is that what I think it is?" Before the others noticed Happy opened the door and started to walk in. The others went to stop her, but it was too late. She rounded the corner to the second room and pushed the door open and peeked around the corner. The others quickly ran up to her quietly.

Happy had her hand over her mouth holding back giggles, she was very red, and had tears coming out her eyes. The others rounded the corner and stopped dead in there tracks.

What they saw and heard was unbelievable……

_To be continued……….. _

Wow I know your all thinking, no! Don't end it there! Well like I said the funny part won't be till next chapter. Hoped you liked the chapter. The suspense kills, people know that fact because of reading…..and movies….and whatever else holds suspense.(don't know when next chapey will be up)

DarkDemi out!


	10. Ch9 Well Thats Disturbing

Author: All right here is the funny thing that I was talking about I had to go back a few times to see if I got every thing and add a few things to it. I made it as funny as possible. Also I 'm quitting on writing the sequel for the detective for now I have 4 chapters done, but with me working on this, there's no ideas for me to continue working on it for right now. And the second to fourth chapter doesn't really have anything funny, and I will go back to make it have something. So that's why I'm quitting for now until I have this story done. So the sequel to the detective will come at a later time. Sorry, but anyway here's the funny part. I do not own Shin Chan.

Ch.9

Well...That's Disturbing

What they saw was unbelievable……

"Party, Party, Join us, Join us, Party, Party, Join us, Join us. Shake your tail when you can! Party, Party, Join us, Join us, Party, Party, Join us, Join us. Shake you booty yeahhhhh!"

Beastboy was singing and shaking his well, I think you can guess what.

They just stood there listening and seeing the most disturbed site ever. Knowledge's glasses had slipped down a little on her nose and her mouth slightly open. Brave didn't know what to think so all she did was stare at what was moving with a goofy grin on her face, Timid was hypervinalting her hand on her chest, trying her best to keep herself from passing out, and from freaking out though she was already doing that now. Happy was starting to turn blue from trying to keep in her laughter, and Wisdom right eye was twitching uncontrobaly.

Yeah it was that bad, but it only gets worst from there.

He end's up turning around….

Knowledge's glasses broke into cracked lines and now she was holding her hand to her mouth, but let's just say since her glasses were cracked she saw a little too many of the front. Brave eyes widen, at well I'm not going into detail on that one. Timid couldn't take it anymore and ran out the door, Happy ran out the door to, because she couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and was running out of breath.

Wisdom was like that's it, and grabbed both Knowledge and Brave and dragged them out the door. With the door slightly shutting behind them giving a creak sound, Beastboy wiped the water away from his eyes at the sound and looked around there was nothing. Shrugging he went back to showering singing the same lines.

The others were all gathered in the gym sitting away from each other, thinking of what they saw. Timid was lying down on the bench rocking her self back and forth looking upset and murmuring quietly to herself "Find my quiet place, find my quite place." While Wisdom was trying to comfort her while also dealing with her own disturbance.

Brave had her back against the wall sitting down with Knowledge beside her also thinking. All the while Happy was rolling around on the ground laughing her head off, red in the face and tearing up. She calmed down afterwards and sat in silence with the others still laughing a bit.

Brave was the first to speak up, considering she was the only one brave enough to do so, "Well….look at it this way at least we know he can booty shake." Chuckling a little bit to herself.

That just made Happy fall back and laugh some more, "Booty shake!"

The others were not fazed by it and continued to stare off into space. Brave silenced once more, and then Knowledge spoke up, "How…can we…fit that? Did you see…I mean … how… Azar it was so..."

Wisdom cut in, "Don't say it, seeing it was bad enough, let alone…. uhhh." She shuddered. This would be a first for Wisdom since she was always calm and never really been phased by such things until now.

Happy had calmed down along with Timid, who was starting to fall off to sleep. Knowledge took her glasses off and used her powers to fix them before speaking and putting them back on, "You know if Lust gets a hold of him, she's going to have a field day with him."

Happy, "Yeah, but I'm not sure she can fit that elephant trunk up in her grill."

Wisdom, "Happy! Azar I didn't need to here that." Timid plugged her ears shut after that whimpering.

Brave, "Well, it's true; I'm surprised it doesn't show through his spandex."

Knowledge thought for a second then said, "Maybe it's because he can…change its size."

Everyone looked on in horror before Happy spoke up, "Well, I hope we have a big enough hole for a whale then!" she started laughing.

Everyone except Timid yelled, "HAPPY!"

Wisdom, "Can we please stop talking about this, Azar knows what else he can do and I don't feel like exploring that part."

Brave, "That's for sure."

Knowledge stood up and sighed, "Well I think it is best we put this behind for now, and act as if nothing happened."

Beastboy then walked out with a white robe on, slippers, and was drying off some of his hair with a towel, "Sorry for taking so long, I hope you don't mind that I took a...shower."

He looked up to the others, noticing the silence when they looked at him a little red coming onto there face's, Timid turned to face the wall.

"Did I miss something?" uncertain of what was going on.

Happy rolled away facing away from him, and covered her mouth keeping in another giggle.

Brave, "Oh, it's nothing, we were just discussing something that's all." laughing a little nervously.

Beastboy looked at the others, they didn't seem that way, but he let it dropped he didn't think it had anything to do with him, "Um….okay, do you have a laundry thing I can wash my clothes in?" holding up the clothes he had in his hand.

Brave pointed over to another room on the other side of the room, "Yeah, over there."

"Thanks." He then walked off towards the room.

Knowledge shook her head, and stood up, "I have to go some somewhere, Wisdom you can take over for now till I get back." She started off towards the exit.

Wisdom, "Right, but where are you off to?"

Knowledge turned back around, "To my realm, I have to look something up, I'll be back sometime tomorrow." She then went through the door.

Brave, "Well that was something while it lasted."

Happy, "You got that right!" laughing a little more, Brave and Wisdom smacked there head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile elsewhere….

Rage was headed off towards Rude's realm, she was to see if Beastboy was there, if not interrogate Rude.

She entered moments later and climbed over piles of filth, climbing over the last pile she was finally on solid ground.

"This place reeks, where the hell are they?"

She continued to walk around, until she heard some noise. She followed it and came upon a couch and a TV that was turned on. Going around the couch she spotted Rude, who was staring at the TV like a zombie.

"Finally I'm here, Rude where's Beastboy!"

Rude didn't answer and continued to stare at the TV; Rage got pissed and flipped the couch over with her powers, her tumbling off it.

"What, where…" she lazily got up and turned to Rage, "What do you want?" she said rudely.

Rage growled, "I'm looking for Beastboy, where is he?" she yelled.

Rude went to wipe at her face when she did, she pulled it back, "Why the hell is there whip cream on my face?" she went to push the couch back over when she spotted something on the ground.

"Mhm, what's this?" she picked it up and flipped it over, it had writing on it. Rage was waiting impatiently.

"Hello, I don't have all day you know."

Rude read the note and then crumpled it up in a ball then turned to Rage, "What's it to you?"

Rage growled and walked up to her and grabbed her by her leotard, "I don't play games, where's Beastboy?"

Rude looked away, "I'm not his babysitter, so no I don't know where he is." She was clearly lying, since she had just seen the note. Even with the note Rude didn't know they had also gone somewhere else.

Rage pushed her to the ground causing Rude to let go of the note, which rolled right to Rages feet.

Rage spotted it and picked it up to unraveled it, "Well looky here what I found, I guess I won't be needing your help after all." She then threw the paper down to Rude and started to walk off.

Rude stood up, "I usually don't care about this stuff, but what do you want with Beastboy?"

Rage turned around smiling evilly, "It's not what I want, it's what someone else wants." She then climbed over a pile and disappeared.

Before Rude could go after her, as if, she was contacted…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside mirror…..

It was five o'clock in the afternoon; Raven had just stopped meditating for a while now. The titans had finished decorations, and now it was only, but two days away from Halloween.

Starfire had left Raven after the girl talk, Raven had thought for a while about her feelings for Beastboy. Though she didn't stay on it very long, mostly because she thought it would never happen, or that he would not feel the same. She went back to meditating; during her meditation there were some disturbances of mixture of emotions she was feeling, even anger which really worried her.

Though that's not what really got her, it was this strange feeling, but it disappeared, but she could still feel it slightly. It was like a disturbance, plus embarrassment, it was late and she needed to go contact Knowledge and see what Beastboy was up to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was near night time, about ten o'clock and Knowledge was in her realm in the library section of her realm. She was going through books and isles trying to find a certain book, there were piles of books in each isle that she had taken down.

"Where is that book, I know I put it somewhere around here." Something went past her, but she didn't notice.

She went past isle after isle, looking for the book she had put up earlier, "I don't see how hard it is to find, I mean it's the biggest book we have in this place and yet I can't find it!"

The figure went by again this time Knowledge caught it and stopped dead, "Whose there?"

The figure flew past behind her, Knowledge turned around, "Show yourself!"

The figure snickered, "If that's what you wish." Knowledge turned back around to find Lust standing before her with the book she was looking for.

Lust caught Knowledge's attention to the book, "Ah, yes I believe this is the book you were looking for."

Knowledge, "Hand the book over, Lust."

Lust opened the book to certain page, "What a page I must say it surely is quite the size wouldn't you think so?"

Knowledge, "So it's in there after all."

Lust, "Yes, and I'm quite pleased, it will surely bring me pleasure." She smiled sickly.

Knowledge put her hand out, "Alright, you've seen it, now hand it over."

Lust shut the book and tucked it under her arm, "And let you destroy the page, please."

Knowledge sighed, "You know very well I can't destroy it."

Lust started to walk around her, "True, but you can store it elsewhere where no one will able to find it, not even Raven herself."

Knowledge, "You know you won't get him, you only have but two days."

Lust stopped in front of her, "That's what you think, but now that I have back up that won't be much of a problem."

Knowledge now confused, "What do mean? You only have, but Love and Jealousy on your side."

Lust now frowned, "Love is no longer on my side, she betrayed Jealousy and me. So now I have a new recruit."

Knowledge, "Betrayed, and new recruit? What do you mean by that?"

Lust turned to her and smiled, "How about you ask her yourself."

Knowledge heard something behind her, before she could turn around she was whacked upside the head. She fell to the ground with a thud, and Jealousy came out from the shadows.

Lust, "Take her to Rage's realm, will stay in that realm until tomorrow."

Jealousy, "I don't like the fact that she's right, we only have but two days, how can we possibly find him?"

Lust, "Why do you think I sent out Rage?"

Jealousy, "To find him?"

Lust, "Right, now lets go." They then started to head out, with Knowledge unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beastboy and the others had gone to bed, everyone was asleep except him. His clothes had finished about an hour ago. They didn't really do anything, but hang out in the gym.Timid was sleeping by the time he put his clothes in the washer and Wisdom was meditating, or more like trying to.

Brave was working out, punching a bag several times before landing a couple kicks. Happy was on a dance mix machine which she aloud him to join with her for a while, before he tired out from Happy kicking his butt at it. Knowledge, from what Happy had said had gone off to her realm to look for something.

After a little while they all had dinner, everyone was quite throughout the whole thing. Whatever went down while he was in the shower, was definitely something, but he guess he would ask tomorrow. He thought back over the days he had been here, it seemed like he had been here forever.

It's been three days; he only had but tomorrow and the next day. 'I wonder how Raven's doing?' he thought.

_To be continued….._

Author: ah man I tell you I was laughing while I was writing the first part of this chapter. Just so you know I worked on this all Sunday evening. Yes all in one day… and because of the site moving or something, I wasn't able to get it up till today. As again I do not know when the next chapter will be up, if you've seen a pattern, I usually get it up in about five to seven days.


	11. Ch10 Frustration Worry &ButtKicking

Author: Mhmm, well I'm kind of disappointed in the low amount of reviews I got for last chapter. Even though the reviews I got were good, but still I was expecting a good amount of them, but I guess I didn't get that many. (Sad) (Perks up) Oh well it took me some motivation to write up the next chap, so this chapter may suck or not, and possibly be short I guess. I 'm going to try my best to start putting in more fluff and some seriousness, it's kind of hard when I'm starting to go brain dead and not being good in that kind of section. I feel like I haven't updated in a while to, and yeah I know what your thinking (of course you haven't updated it's been what almost 2 weeks) and I know this chapter is later then what I wanted it to be, but anyway. I don't know, filling a little down lately, and school doesn't help (stupid school and Algebra HW)(oh and another thing saw the movie, it was great except a few scenes, but anyway. I know alot of people thought Raven was being a bxxxch, but I think she was only being a babysitter and a mother to Beastboy trying to keep him out of truoble, like a mother telling there kid to behave when they wouldn't. the part where she hit him before they went into the headquarters a laughed at first but then I looked at it and I was like wait she had no reason to hit him, and then I thought she so likes hitting him, the ending was the bomb WHACK!..…OH dang i'm talking to much continue on with the story...

* * *

Ch.10

Frustration/Worry & Kicking Butt!

Raven could not sleep at all last night, she was just too worried about Beastboy, and she was right earlier, Rage had gotten lose. How? Lust probably, but that could only mean bad news especially since she talked to Rude and found out about Rage working for someone.

Which could only mean Lust again is behind this, but since she couldn't warn the others, and had no idea where they were, or how to contact them because of it. The only thing she could do was get Rude's lazy butt up and go look for them and hopefully report back in. As if that would ever happen, she looked at the clock it was six forty-five AM. She got up and decided to go fix some tea to clear her mind.

After gong to the common room and having finished making her tea she sat down at the table. She was just relaxing when the common room doors open and Starfire walked in still in her pajamas that were purple, rubbing one of her eyes, before speaking tiredly "Good morning Raven, you are up quite the early."

Raven set her tea down, "I could say the same for you." She was staring into her tea looking at her reflection. 'How could Beastboy be interested in me, I'm nothing pretty to be with. Wait where did that thought come from? … (Sigh) I hope he's doing okay.' She thought sadly, her cup started to turn black. She noticed and chanted her mantra to calm down.

Starfire came in and sat next to her, "I do not know why I have awoken so early, but I am glad that I did, you seem distressed."

Raven looked up from her cup, "Well, you would be to if you couldn't contact someone and couldn't help, but I'm fine for now,"

Starfire, "It is Beastboy again, correct?"

Raven took a look at Starfire then back to her tea and sighed, "…Yeah…"

She paused and decided to go ahead and tell Starfire about the problem, "Knowledge has seemed to have disappeared and the others aren't in Rude's realm. I did check Wisdoms, but they weren't there either without me knowing where they are, I can't contact them so easily."

She sighed again, "I'm worried Starfire, I think Lust might get to him, before I do." She tightened her grip on the cup handle, before sighing again and letting go she really needed to stop worrying.

Starfire put a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry so, maybe they are in the "Hiding" that Robin has told me of."

Raven smiled a small smile, "Thanks Starfire, I just hope Lusts intentions won't cause harm to our friendship."

Starfire smiled also, "And the affection you hold dear for him."

Raven smirked, "Yeah…I guess that too."

'As strange as that might sound.' she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning breakfast was quite as again no one talked which was driving Beastboy insane...

They had gotten up about half an hour ago, Happy was the first to wake everybody with her telling Timid to get up. It was funny seeing Timid being awaken, she wouldn't get up and covered the covers over her head to block Happy out.

Wisdom awoken and began to set out breakfast, along side Brave who had awaken as well. Beastboy woke up in time to see Timid whining, and Happy pulling at the covers trying to get her up.

Beastboy looked in mild amusement and thought, 'And I thought Raven was the early bird kind, seems Timid is about as whiny as I get when getting up early.'

Beastboy pulled the covers away and stood to stretch, getting weird looks from Wisdom and Brave.

Beastboy noticed, asked while still in stretch mode, "What?"

They turned away and continued setting out breakfast, with a bit of pink coming to there cheeks which he found odd, but continued to stretch none the less.

Once the food was out and ready they sat down on the ground and began to eat, Happy had finally gotten Timid up; she looked absolutely exhausted with her hair being a mess.

Beastboy thought, 'Kind of cute though…..did I just say that, uhh forget it.' and started on his breakfast.

Happy, Timid, and Beastboy were having cereal while Brave and Wisdom had tea and toast. Timid wasn't enthused about eating and just swirled the cereal around in her bowl, Happy was about finished with hers, but everyone stayed quite not even Happy wanted to start a conversion.

Beastboy sat down his bowl which was half gone, he was going to get some answers weather they liked it or not.

Sighing he asked, "Alright, you all have been acting weird lately what's up?"

Timid stopped spinning her cereal around, Happy, Brave, and Wisdom stopped eating and looked at him. Wisdom spoke up, "What do you mean? Nothings up." And took a sip of her tea really trying to act as if nothing was up, even though she knew that wasn't true.

Beastboy frowned, "What you mean nothing; you gave me strange looks yesterday and this morning, not to mention you guys won't even speak to me let alone start a conversion!"

Brave put up one of her hands, "Beastboy calm down, we've just have things on our mind, sorry, but were not exactly awake yet."

Beastboy calmed down, but didn't look to satisfied with that answer, "Right, what could possibly be on your mind that has anything to do with you all giving me strange looks?"

Happy smiled, "Cough, elephant, cough, trunk, cough."

Wisdom nearly choked on her tea, Brave was about to kill Happy by the looks of it and Timid went fully red with her hand across her chest looking like she was suffocating; she now looked the color like Rage when pissed off.(thats for the author who gave me the idea)

Beastboy turned to Happy confused, "What was that?"

Before Happy could say it again Timid covered her mouth and had Brave help her get Happy to the laundry room pronto. Beastboy was confused as ever, he turned to Wisdom who was looking stern, but was also red in the cheeks with her eyes closed.

Beastboy, "Um, what was that all about?"

Wisdom took a deep breath before answering and opened her eyes, "It was nothing, and we will leave at that understood." She looked a little unsettled.

Beastboy intimidated a little, "Um, comprendae."

Wisdom sighed, "Thank you, now I'm going to go talk to the others, stay here."

Beastboy nodded his head; she stood up and walked to the laundry room, where the others were possibly strangling poor Happy to death.When the door shut behind her, Beastboy scrambled all the way to the door and put his ear to the door to listen.

Wisdom, "Happy! What were you thinking, do you want to humiliate us all, do you know how embarrassing that would be if he knew."

Timid, "He'd hate us if he knew."

Beastboy still couldn't get what was going on, 'Embarrassing, hating them, what in the world are they talking about!' he thought frustrated with all this funky business; it was starting to do its toll on his brain.

Happy, "I only said elephant trunk, jeez it's not like he would have known what I meant."

Brave, "Wisdom nearly choked and Timid about had a heart attack."

Timid put her hand up a little, "Already had it."

Happy, "Not like she can die or anything."

She rolled her eyes and sighed before saying, "I'm sorry." she said

Wisdom, "See; now we are going to do what we said we were going to, go out there, and do something that will not remind us of it, got that."

Beastboy now was defiantly confused, 'What the hell does an elephant truck have to do with me or anything for that matter?' he thought.

Before he could think more on it, there was rustling behind the door. He quickly ran back to the breakfast and sat down pretending he was still eating.

The door opened and the four stepped out, Beastboy turned around and put up a smile, "Things go ok?"

Wisdom smiled back, "Yes, everything is fine I'm going to go meditate you all find something to do." She then walked past them and went in the far corner off the gym to meditate.

After a long period of silence Beastboy turned to the others, "So….what do all want to do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile outside…..

The other three had gotten up earlier and were having breakfast except Raven; Starfire had joined in breakfast since she burned her own breakfast after her talk with Raven. It was already ten-thirty, tomorrow would be Halloween, all decorations were done, all they had to do was wait now.

Raven was in her love seat reading, she was able to actually read in peace without her emotions going hay-wired for once. Which in terms she figured things were quieting down in her head, guessing that nothing was going on, helped a little, but not by much though. Something kept nagging at the back of her head.

Robin came to sit down in the couch, before flipping on the TV. He flipped through a few channels before turning his way to Raven, "So….Beastboy doing ok?"

Raven didn't look away from her book, "For the time being, yes." and continued to read.

Robin didn't say much after that, if she said Beastboy was okay then there was nothing to worry over. He continued to flip through the channels until the alarm went off.

Robin stood up, "Titans trouble!"

Raven didn't look up from her book, "Duh, that's what the alarm is for." she deadpanned, but sarcastic.

He ignored the sarcastic comment and looked on the main frame to see who it was, "It's Element let's go!"

Cyborg and Robin jumped into the T- car while Starfire and Raven took to the air, heading out to where ever Element was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Brave's realm………………

"Uh I give, I give I give!"

Beastboy was pinned to the arena floor by Brave who was seriously kicking Beastboy's butt. He was facing the floor with his arms being pulled back, with Brave straddling his back.

Brave, "Nope got to say it for me to let go!"

Beastboy turned red again still struggling, "Oh come on do I have to say it!" he whined.

Brave, "Only way I let you go, Beastie." being a little cocky.

Two could play at that game, "Oh, okay then Bravie, two can play at that."

Brave gave that oh so confident smile and smirked, "Two? I think only ones winning here."

Brave pulled back a little more causing Beastboy to squint in pain again, "Oh yeah then, well did you take the time to notice your straddling me?"

Brave tinged a little red and ended letting Beastboy lose enough to get free and turn her onto her back with her hands up above her head pinned with him hovering above her with both his legs on either side.

Beastboy continuing to play, "Well, well, well, look who's pinned now."

Brave smiling mischievously, "I won't be for long."

Beastboy thought for a sec still smiling before speaking and facing her again, "Well no, just say those lovely little words for me and maybe I'll let you go Bravie." smiling like an idiot, thinking he really was going to win this one.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes still with a slight smile, "Kiss. My. petite ass." In that what ever you call a tone of voice.

Happy did the "Oh" whatever it's called, "Ohhhh…..go Brave!"

Happy and Timid were on the side lines, cheering her on well except Timid who was just watching afraid for the others well-fair, but still enjoying somewhat of it, I said somewhat.

Beastboy cocked an eyebrow still smiling, "Well I can't kiss it when it's behind that cloak of yours all the time, now can I?" Oh another back fire.

Brave would not back down; it was like watching "Yo Mama" on TV, "Well as you can see, I'm not wearing my cloak, so for the time being you can to see it."

Beastboy looked around her, but couldn't, "Um, no I can't."

Beastboy's attention was going elsewhere which was Braves opportunity to gain back the lead and possibly finish him off.

Brave, "Then how about you try flipping me over, I mean wouldn't that be logic?" To flip her over he would have to let go, and that's just what she wanted.

Beastboy confused and being his stupid self let go and stood on his knees still hovering her, "And how am I suppose to do that, when I'm keeping you pinned…down?"

When he finished those last words he realized a little to late that he had let go, she kicked him in the, ouch that's gotta hurt. He reacted like all men do, but Brave wasn't done. She put both her feet to his chest and hurled him over her, with him rolling off, and out of the arena with a thud.

Happy whistled, "Whooo! Alright Brave"

She stood up and dusted herself off before going over to the edge; Beastboy slowly wobbly stood up, and put up a white flag waving it whimpering a little.

Brave made the sad pouty lips, "Aww, is Beastboy hurty."

He nodded his head sadly yes, Brave than said, "Now what were those lovely words you were going to say?"

He sniffled and whining a little, "I love you mommy." crying a little in defeat.

Brave jumped down beside and patted his head, "Awww, how sweet of you, I love you to my little bumgorf." Pinching his cheek, she was just acting, playing for the fun of it, but I think she kicked a him a little to hard if I do say so myself.

Timid walked over to Beastboy where Brave sat him down on the bench, "Um, are you okay? Cause I know I didn't kick you that hard, at least I don't think."

Beastboy was ceasing a little in pain, but still was in cruciating pain, "Oh you kicked me pretty good, but I'll be okay, got any ice though?" he said through gritting his teeth.

Brave, "No, sorry BB."

Beastboy laid down on the bench, "Well, I guess I'll just take a rest for a while then."

Happy pouted, "Awe, but I wanted to play twister next, and it's so much better then two people!"

Beastboy sighed, "Oh…alright, I'll guess I'll keep out for a while and then jump in when I'm up to it, but will still play."

Happy brighten up, "Yay! I'll be right back!" she then ran off to go get the game board.

Brave sat beside Beastboy's head and Timid sat down near his feet, "I guess I should go easier next time on you huh?"

Beastboy looked up at her and smiled, "If you did, where would all the fun be in that?"

Brave, "Well you wouldn't be in the position your in."

Beastboy sighed, "That's true."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere in JumpCity….

"Well that took long enough!" Cyborg said.

They were tired out from the battle with Element, or more like trying to chase the thing down. It's a good thing they knew it's weakness from the last time, all thanks to Beastboy.

Starfire, "Yes the Element is most tiring to catch."

Robin, "Well it's a good thing Raven was able to lead into glass, right Raven?"

Raven smiled confident with one of her hands on her hip, "Sure did, I mean glass can't exactly pick itself up now can it." little to braggy in confidence.

The others raised there eyebrow, at Ravens response.

Robin blinked a few times, "Uh, Raven are you okay?"

Raven gave him a confusing look before realizing what he was talking about, "Oh, um sorry it's my emotions running amuck again."

Robin, "…Oh…, well is everything alright."

Raven, "Yeah sure it's nothing."

Robin, "Alright, whatever you say."

Cyborg, "Alright enough with the little chit chat who's up for some pizza!"

Robin, "Sure, but who's going to take Element to jail?"

Raven stepped in, "I will, I'll join you guys later."

Robin, "Um okay, I guess will see ya then."

Raven then scooped Element's pieces and flew of to jail with him while the others headed off towards the pizza place.

While Raven was in flight she figured by her actions where Beastboy and the others were and thought, 'Well at least I don't have to worry anymore, but still anything could happen. At least I have a good idea of where they are now.'

She then touched ground and entered the prison to hand over Element and go join the others in devouring pizza, though she wouldn't devour of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Volcanic area…..

"Uh, where am I?"

Knowledge had just woken up, but was confused at first of where she was. Until she realized where she was, her eyes widened in fear, "What am I doing in Rages realm and why am I in a cage!"

Her hands were chained to the side of the cage causing them to rattle when she moved. The cage was hanging a few feet from the ground, flames going up in the air and licking the walls, while her shadow played across the wall.(I like that sentence)

"I was wondering when you would awake."

Knowledge turned to look at her left to see that she wasn't alone, "Love? What's going on here?"

Love was sitting on the bottom of her cage criss crossed and sighed, "Looks like I'm going to have to explain now." She said to herself, but loud enough for Knowledge to hear.

Explanations indeed…

_To be Continued………………._

_

* * *

Ok so maybe it isn't that short, but I feel like it is, review it would do me a lot of good and possibly get me out of my depress mood.And I think the part where beastboy gave in a said I love yoku mommy was a little to dramtic, but I tried not to. Hey and if anybody can tell me how to do forums, send me a message through my** PROFILE**, thanks! And just so you know Element was that thing that could change with any environment in "Things Change" which I hate that episode. (I have my reasons) As again dont know when next update will be, but hopefully soon!_Ok so maybe it isn't that short, but I feel like it is, review it would do me a lot of good and possibly get me out of my depress mood.And I think the part where beastboy gave in a said I love yoku mommy was a little to dramtic, but I tried not to. Hey and if anybody can tell me how to do forums, send me a message through my, thanks! And just so you know Element was that thing that could change with any environment in "Things Change" which I hate that episode. (I have my reasons) As again dont know when next update will be, but hopefully soon! 


	12. Ch11 Twister & Caged

Author: As again I feel like I haven't updated in a while, its getting really hard to, but I'm trying, anyway…..I got way better reviews than last time. Anyway I'm feeling much better, other than stupid school; it really is doing its toll on me with getting this story typed up, not to mention my laziness isn't helping either. And if any of you are wondering about the Detective II, that is definitely going to be put on hold, if anything it might not be up till December or during Christmas break, since about every two-three weeks I'm updating this story and there's like 5 to 6 chapters left of this. Anyway that's the news for now…..oh and sorry for the late chapter…..but anyway…..

* * *

Ch.11 

Twister & Caged

Peaceful and niceness, one of the few things Rage hated. She hated it even more when she was wandering around in it, but at least it wasn't as bad as Happy's, but still she hated it. Rage had been looking through out Wisdoms realm trying to look for any signs of Beast boy and the others, but they had yet to be found.

"Pfft, stupid note, this is a waste of my time, I should just ditch the whole idea of even continuing Lust's crusade." Rage argued with herself.

"Why are you even following her?"

Rage turned around to find Rude behind her with the most care in the world face…ok… not so care face, but that's beside the point.

"What are you doing here?" Rage sneered.

Rude shrugged while rolling her eyes once, "Because I am."

Rage scoffed, "I thought you didn't give a rat's ass."

Rude was picking at her ear before flicking the stuff off before turning her attention back to Rage, "Your right, I don't care."

Rage was getting impatient and annoyed with Rude acting as if this was a casual conversion, "Then why are you following me!" she shouted.

Rude wasn't fazed in the least bit and answered easily, "Ravens orders."

Rage calmed, but was still mad, "You got off your lazy bum just to do that."

Rude answering while yawning, "No, I'm supposed to find the others, not you, but I thought I'd just tag along anyhow."

Rage huffed and started walking away, "I don't need this, you follow me and you'll be lucky I don't tear you to shreds."

Rage was near the rock ring, but before she left Rude called out, "Hey, exactly how did you get out of your realm?"

Rage turned to look at her with pure anger in her eyes and in her speech, "Somehow I was misinformed of being able to leave my realm during this time of year, when this over I'll have my revenge on all of you." She then turned and walked into the ring disappearing from sight.

Rude stood there for a second after Rage left before letting one rip…………………………!

"Ahhh better…dang I still got gas."

Rude looked around and paused for a second then asked herself, "Now what was I doing?" Then it clicked "Oh yeah find stinker butt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Speaking of Stinker butt, he and the others were playing twister. Yes all of them were playing, the spin board was up in the air floating and the arrow was spinning right now before landing on green. (It's been a long time since I played twister so bare with me.)

"Left foot green, Brave." Happy said while giggling.

She was purposely slowing down the arrow with her powers so the others could end up in awkward positions, except her she was making it easy for her. Of course the others didn't know they were too worried about the positions they were in.

Happy went easy on Timid, but not all that easy. Beastboy was in the middle of the mat in crab walk position, while Braves left hand was over him on green, and both her other two feet and hand were on his left side. Braves other left foot left his left side and ventured over to the right on green.

Beastboy gulped while Brave was trying her hardest not to look at him in the position she was in.

Beastboy chuckled, "Hehe, um déjà vu."

Brave nodded her head, "Hehe, yeah."

Wisdom was doing no better, she was in front of Beastboy and very close, though Beastboy wasn't worried since he couldn't see her because of Brave being in his view.

Wisdom was keeping her head up and away from…cough. Her eye was twitching cause it was hard not to look away from well….the…uh you get the point becasue of being so close. Both her hands were beside each other in front of her, and her legs were spread apart like she was doing a split, but she wasn't touching the ground.

Timid on the other hand was not exactly enjoying the game, but at least she wasn't in a position like they were. Well almost I guess, she was behind Beastboy in squat position, she had to lean forward on Beastboys shoulders to keep herself balanced, and her feet were right next to each other along with her hands in front as well, like Wisdoms hands.

Beastboys head was up against Timids chest, much to Timids dismay. Happy was on the other side of the mat away from them, having a lot of fun of spinning the arrow then playing. The arrow spinned again and landed on right hand blue.

Happy, "Right hand blue for me." She put her hand on right hand blue; she was pretty much in push up position.

The others looked at her, like you got to be kidding me.

Beastboy, "There is no way it landed on right hand blue, you just got done taking your hand away from that spot two turns ago!"

Happy shrugged, "Well, I guess I just got lucky." Smiling.

Wisdom, "You can't get lucky every turn, it's impossible, maybe once or twice, but not all time."

Brave shouted, "Can we please just continue!"

"Please." Timid quietly said.

Happy flick the arrow on the board, "Fine." The arrow stopped purposely on double hand green. Though Happy had forgotten that it was Timids turn.

Happy, "Double, right and left hand green Brave."(I wanted to add the double)

Brave turned her head to look at her, "I just had my turn, its Timids." Then retracting her head back to where it was before.

Happy looked at the board then the mat…and then thought, 'Oh great, well this outta be interesting.'

Timid looked to the closes green, it was where Braves left foot was. Wait…. she looked at where it was, then her own position, and nearly fell over, but caught herself before she did. Beastboy was trying to figure where that was, and remembered that's where Brave put her foot at and thought, 'Oh great, now I'm wishing I hadn't complained about the position Brave and I are in.'

Timid gulped, she had to stand, and crawl over Beastboy just to get both hands on green. She hesitantly stood up and put her hands on Beastboys shoulders, then kept herself above him while she crawled over him. Beastboy was trying to keep as low as possible, but that was hard considering that he was in crab walk position, and his arms were straining to keep himself up.

Timid stretched herself to the green and put both hands on it, her whole body other than her legs were over Beastboy. Which in terms leads to what Wisdoms position is…looking at the downer part.

Brave could finally relax now that she wasn't looking at Beastboy anymore and asked, "You okay Timid?"

Brave could only see that Timid nodded her head saying yes, before looking under Timid to see Beastboy, "Having a nice time under there?"

Beastboy face was red from straining to keep himself up and said while straining, "I'd rather be looking at you Brave, no offence Timid." He added.

"None taken." She said timidly.

Wisdom looked around Beastboy the best she could, "What happen, I can't see?"

Happy giggling "Lets just say he's getting the same medicine as you are Wisdom."

Beastboy eyes widen, "Wait that's where you are Wisdom!"

Wisdom, "Unfortunately, yes."

Beastboy straining shouted, "Uh, Happy spin the arrow, I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

Brave was thinking for a second, her position gave her the advantage to get him out, but how since all her limbs were used. Ding! A light bulb went off above her head she then smiled and thought, 'Oh this will be fun.'

Scooting back a bit, but keeping her feet on there color she grabbed the end of his shirt with her mouth and pulled it up over his stomach.

Beastboy felt a cold wind brush against his stomach and his shirt being pulled up. The only one able to do that was Brave, "Brave…what are you doing?" afraid having a feeling he knew what it was.

Brave looked at Beastboy from under Timid and said, "Having a little bit of fun, right Happy."

Happy had already picked up on Braves plan, "Yep, though it may be ticklish."

Beastboy now panicked, "Happy spin the arrow now!"

Happy flicked her finger at the board an the arrow began to spin, "Okay dokey, hehe"

Brave went a head and started to blow on his stomach and went up and down and around.

Beastboy gritted his teeth, and let out a couple of chuckles here and there, "Happy, what's the color!"

Happy was sitting and pretending to admire her finger nails, "Its still spinning." She said in a sing like voice. The arrow was actually purposely continuing to spin, and fast.

Brave got bored and decided to take it to the next step, "Should I do the next step Happy?"

Happy looked up from her nails, "Oh yeah, definitely."

Beastboy tried to look to see what was happening, but couldn't and was still straining. That's until he felt something wet hit his stomach…..

Beastboy eyes almost bulged out of his head, "NOT THE TOUNGE!"

Beastboy eyes started to tear up from how ticklish it was and how weird it felt, it would have been better if he was relaxing.

Brave was enjoying every minute of it, Brave went over every inch of his stomach he tasted pretty good too, much to her liking, but still it wasn't enough and she stopped and looked at Happy. Happy gave her nods to do the next and final step.

Beastboy was practicly out of breath and asked one last time, "Please, what's my color, Happy?"

Brave turned back to his stomach and just before she took the next step Happy said, "Green."

Just when Brave hit his stomach and gave him a stomach blow (A/N: Lips to stomach & blow air to it.)

"Hahahah Ahhhhh " Beastboy couldn't hold and fell. But not before taking down Brave with him and Timid. The sudden stomach blow made him kick his leg out and trip Braves leg and Brave coming forward knocked Timid of balance and her falling of to the side.

Happy was laughing, and Wisdom didn't get to see much, but she figured most of it out on her own.

Wisdom, "Well I guess this means I win."

Timid stood up, Brave got off of Beastboy and they both stood up with Wisdom while Beastboy was fixing his shirt, and rubbing off the wetness with it.

Happy stood and put her hands on her hip and said, "Wait, I'm still in the game, so no ones won yet."

Wisdom, "You were sitting on your bum, not on any color during the whole tickle me Beastboy episode, I believe I have won, have I not."

Happy opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She crossed her arms and pouted, "Oh fine, your right, I lost."

Beastboy, "So what should we do next?"

Wisdom turned to Beastboy, "How about we set up for Halloween."

Happy perked up, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, Halloween is tomorrow right?"

Beastboy, "Yeah, you did say there would be a party Happy."

Brave pumped her hand in the air, "Alright, let's get decorating!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile elsewhere……

Lava was boiling, a few rocks here and there would fall from cliffs, two cages were swinging a little above the lava with two people, or shall I say emotions sitting quietly thinking over what may come to be a disaster.

"Doesn't she know that's extreme to be going to lengths like that? If anything it will only cause awkwardness and uncertainty between him and us." Knowledge said while rubbing her temples.

"Or destroy the friendship we have, which will not create anything, but avoidance." Love said with dull eyes while watching lava spout every ten to twenty seconds.

"You're both wrong my plan will work, if anything it will create questions of each others feelings thus leading it to the relationship we want, not destroy it."

Love and Knowledge stood up in there cages and looked down below a few feet. Lust was standing of to the side of the rock bridge below them with her arms cross looking up at them smugingly.

Knowledge, "And what makes you think it'll work? The outcome of your plan will not be good, and you know it!" she shouted from her cage.

Lust sighed and shook her head, "Knowledge…Knowledge…Knowledge, I fail to see what my plan has anything to do with damaging the relationship between him and us."

Love seemed down in the dumps, but spoke anyhow with what ever hope they had left to change her mind, "What if it doesn't go your way? What then?"

Knowledge looked to Love then to Lust who was silent for the moment thinking, before Jealousy ran up to her to whisper something to her. Lust gave nods to Jealousy before she ran off.

Lust then turned back to the other two seeming to look like she was thinking her plans over before she spoke, "I guess will just have to see, until then I have other business to attend to."

Lust started to walk off, but not before Knowledge called out, "Wait! Aren't you going to interrogate me?"

Lust turned around and said, "No… only unless Rage hasn't found him yet, but until then enjoy your stay." She then turned and walked off out into another cavern leading to where ever Jealousy went off to.

Love concern in her voice turned to Knowledge, "Do you think I may have gotten through to her?"

Knowledge was still looking out to where Lust had left before answering, "We can only hope so…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was six-thirty in the afternoon the Titans had returned to the tower after lunch and fighting another battle dealing with Dr. Light which did not take very long to deal Raven did the same thing every time he appeared, no matter how hard he tried to avoid her and her darkness.

By the time they got home Robin and Cyborg had already plopped down on the couch playing some video game, Starfire went off to go take Silkie out for a walk, and Raven…well she went off to her room.

The elevator made a ding sounding that it was on its floor, Raven made her way off towards her room. When she entered she went ahead and picked up her mirror and contacted Brave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, banners check, pumpkins check, music check, candy che….?" Wisdom was checking some of the decorations and other supplies of, but when she came to the candy it was at the time missing.

She looked around the room, Brave was putting up the last bit of a banner, Timid was lighting up some pumpkins, but Happy and Beastboy were missing.

'Probably off with the candy obviously, now where are they?' Wisdom went searching around, but couldn't find them.

"Brave can you hear me?"

Brave was just going to help Timid with the last of the pumpkins when she heard Ravens voice.

She was a little startled it being all of a sudden, "Uh, yeah…what's up?"

"Is Beastboy and the others with you?"

Timid walked up beside giving her a look saying is it Raven, Brave gave her nods saying yes and she walked off to go help Wisdom find the others and the missing candy, "Yeah, except Wisdom's off looking for them somewhere around here, I think they went off with the candy, or something, why?"

Raven, "Oh, its nothing just checking in…..candy?"

Brave, "Setting up for Halloween."

Raven, "Oh, so I'm guessing every things ok then?"

Brave looked around and shrugged, "Pretty much, anything you need?"

Raven, "Yeah, is Knowledge there with you?"

Brave put a finger to her chin trying to remember when the last time she saw Knowledge before answering, "Well now that you mention it, she left yesterday to go to her realm, she said that she would be back sometime today, but she's still not back."

Raven thought that was strange considering she checked for Knowledge's presence in both Wisdoms and her realm, but couldn't find anything, "Are you sure, I tried contacting her earlier, but I couldn't, what did she go to her realm for?"

Brave shrugged again, "Said something about checking something, I'm sure she'll be back sometime late tonight or whenever."

Raven still thought it was odd though, but then again her emotions have been slipping a little maybe that had something to do with it or so she thought, "Alright then, tell Wisdom and the others I called in, I think I'll just read for the rest of the afternoon. Make sure you don't leave this realm, tomorrows the last day, I'm sure Lust and the other two will be out looking high and low for Beastboy."

Brave, "I don't think they're looking for him, I mean there haven't been any appearances of them since last time so maybe they gave up."

Raven, "I wouldn't put my money on it, somethings wrong I just know it…."she paused thinking back to when she felt anger for some reason, though that feeling didn't last long she knew it was something…continuing she said, " Well, I guess I'll go, I'll check again sometime tomorrow. Oh and two more things, if Rude pops up I had her looking for you guys, but I doubt she left her realm, and there was this barrage of strange embarrassing feelings I had yesterday around noon, do you know what that might have been?"

Brave quirked an eyebrow, without seeming panicked and said, "No, you were probably just imagining it." Brave had a pretty good idea she knew what those emotions were directed towards, but decided not to speak of it for the time being.

Brave, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Raven, "Right."

Braves connection with Raven disappeared, and Brave went off to find Wisdom and the other three. She went past the arena and went into the laundry room, since the door was open and walked inside.

Wisdom and Timid were cleaning up the mounds of candy wrappers with there powers and throwing it into a trash bag on the floor. Brave looked behind them to find Beastboy and Happy sick as dog, they were up against the washers with a slight bulging belly to add to it, Beastboy was greener then usual, and Happy's face was a sea green color.

Brave, "I'm guessing by the looks of things they ate all the candy and got sick right?"

Wisdom, "Apparently so, it seems that what Beastboy was able to tell me without barfing, is that Happy challenged him to see how much candy he could eat then her."

Timid stood up with trash bag in her hands, "It was a draw."

Brave, "So no dinner for them, then?"

Wisdom sighed, "Nope."

* * *

Author: Well that was certainly a long chapter to type up, ten pages not bad. Hoped this makes up for the extra week I took not to update. Then again it may be another three weeks, I don't know…… 


	13. Ch12 A Better Early Late Night

Author: Sorry about the delay, I know I said I would have it by Sunday, but that day didn't start off to well, and I was sick most of that day, something I ate Saturday night. Now onto my other news, or such. I do appreciate the reviews to those who did review, which I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys, thank you! I thought I might get a bit more, hopefully I'll get more since this chapter has more bonding and I suppose fluff, sort of. And there will be kind of a song thing to it as well, which took me for ever to find a song I like to go with it, but don't mistake it for a song fic or whatever, and don't complain about the song either. Anyways…I hope you enjoy the early or tried early chapter, I mean I was working on it between the weeks or so. Now make me Happy about this chapter…or I won't update for a month, even though I want to take a break from this, but I want to get done with it by Christmas time…Now what else was I going to say…mhm I don't remember…oh well on with the chapter!

* * *

Ch.12 

The Better Early Late Night

Wisdom and Brave had put both Happy and Beastboy to bed, and both were given some potion to make them feel better. It had already been two hours since they took it and Beastboy was already feeling better, but having to use the restroom quite a few times, but Happy stayed in bed still not feeling very well, and fast asleep. Which makes you want to think, if it really was a drawl?? Mhm….

It was around nine o'clock at night, Wisdom and Brave had already had supper, Brave went to go work off the meal she digested, which left Wisdom to take care of Happy and Beastboy. Timid was nowhere to be seen at the time, but had walked off somewhere earlier.

Wisdom was meditating while having earphones on listening to some music on the boom box that was going to be used for the Halloween party. The music was low, but not low enough for her not to hear it. Sometimes music was another way of mediatation if the right music was being played and it was smooth enough to sink into. Sometimes she might listen to something with a beat during meditation, but right now though it didn't have much of a beat to it.

Beastboy was just coming out locker room from another restroom break and fixing his belt before taking notice of Wisdom listening to some music, and meditating. He could hear Brave all the way in the back working out; he looked around the area for Timid, but didn't see her anywhere.

He walked over to Wisdom and gently tapped her on her shoulder a few times before getting her attention. She paused the music, and slid her earphones off to see what Beastboy wanted, "Yes, Beastboy is there something you want?"

Beastboy thought for a second of what he wanted, because he really didn't know, and just wanted something to do, not knowing what he wanted he said, "Whatcha listening to?"

Wisdom calmly answered, "Music…is there anything else you wish to ask?"

Beastboy sat down beside her, "What kind of music?"

Wisdom had know idea where the conversion was going, or why he even brought it up, but continued on anyhow, "Music I can meditate to, peaceful, nice, sometimes a beat, but that's rarely."

Beastboy perplexed and interested asked, "Isn't meditating relaxing, or something?"

Wisdom smiled, actually happy that he knew something off meditation, "So you do know something about meditating, even though there are other reasons to why Raven meditates, or somebody else that does, it is relaxing." Curious she asked, "Why do you ask?"

Beastboy thought, and said out loud more to himself then to Wisdom, "Why meditate and listen to music when music is relaxing as well as meditating?" Turning back to Wisdom to see if she knew the answer.

Wisdom thought that was quite a question, and asked herself the question, but didn't have an answer, "I'm not sure, I guess it's just nice to listen to while meditating."

Beastboy looked out towards Happy's sleeping figure for a minute before an idea popped inside his head, he snapped his finger, and turned back to Wisdom, "Have you ever tried just listening to music, and…I don't know….pretend to dance along with it?"

Wisdom seemed caught by surprise, but didn't show it, "Um, well no…but I don't dance anyhow, so it doesn't matter."

Beastboy surprised, "You don't know how to dance! ...Well I mean I know you don't boogie down, but you got to at least know how to slow dance, or waltz, or something!"

Wisdom raised a brow and said calmly, "I never said I didn't know how to dance…not boogie down, maybe waltz, or slow dancing, though I've never tried before so I don't know if I can."

Beastboy settled back down, feeling stupid of his outburst and said, "Well, maybe you should try."

Wisdom didn't say anything for a while lost in her own thoughts and then said, "Wouldn't I….need a partner?" looking at him.

Beastboy blinked, an on coming of nervousness struck him, he looked down at his hands finding them more interesting, he forgot all about that, but that's not what he was saying. He slightly looked back up to her and said, "Well, some people tend to dance with invisible partners, as in they pretend there dancing with someone."

Wisdom look to the boom box to twiddling her thumbs a little, deep down she really just want to have an excuse to be well…close to him, and I mean by him holding her in some way. The times he hugged her it always felt nice and well…just nice, like she was wanted in some way, or comforted, like all her worries were washed away.

She then spoke, but tried another way to get him to be her partner, "Well, because I've never tried…maybe you could be…you know…my invisible partner?" She said before her eyes looked away for a second, and then back at him, waiting for him to answer.

Beastboy scratched the back of his neck, trying to keep himself from blushing, and trying to kill the butterflies in his stomach, but not doing much good, but leave a tint of redness on his face.

Clearing his throat he nervously said, "Um…I-I guess I could…um show you." He stood up; she followed by standing up as well.

Beastboy clapped his hands together and said, "Sooo, what are we dancing to?"

"Oh, um…" Wisdom looked around for the stash of CD's, and found them next to the boom box.

Wisdom put a strand of hair behind her ear, before bending down next to the stash of CD's looking through some of them, before one caught Beastboys eyes, "Hey, how about that one?"

Wisdom stopped searching and picked up the one he pointed to, "This one?" she said.

Beastboy, "Yeah, I actually have that CD, mind if we play that one?"

Wisdom popped open the boom box and popped the CD in, "Sure, which song do you want to listen too?"

Beastboy thought for a sec then remembered the one he liked, "The last song on there."

Wisdom paused it on number thirteen; she then stood up, "Ok, I guess we should find a spot then?"

Beastboy looked around, and moved a few feet away from the boom box, "Sure, right here good enough?"

Wisdom walked over, "Yes, so how do we start this?"

Beastboy smiled, and chuckled, "I thought you said you knew how?"

Wisdom shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes once, "I do…well sort of, I only know from watching a few romantic movies with Starfire. I just don't know how to start, or get into the whole thing." Saying the last part with uncertainty.

Beastboy rubbing the back of his head and smiled innocently, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, that's where I pretty much also picked it up from."

Wisdom did feel better, not that she was worried or anything, and simply replied, "Oh."

Beastboy chuckled to himself before stopping, "Right…um well, which one you want to do? Waltz or slow dancing?"

Wisdom, "Which one do you think is easiest?"

Beastboy chuckled again, "There both pretty much easy, and the same."

Wisdom felt silly for not knowing that, but shrugged it off, "Okay, so which one are we doing?"

Beastboy offered one of his hands, she took his hand with her own, and stepped forward so they were close, but not to close, she was already feeling that nice warm sensation "Well, lets get into position first, your hand will go here and the other will go on my shoulder."

She didn't need telling of where she was to put her hands at because of her own education on the romantic movies she had seen, but she let him lead anyhow. She put her other hand on his right shoulder, she couldn't help but let a small smile let loose.

Wisdom, "Ok, now what?"

Beastboy hesitated about putting his other hand on her hip, and asked, "You, um don't mind if…"

Wisdom, "If what?"

Beastboy blushed a little, and said, "Um, well my other hand has to um…go on your hip."

Wisdom knew this and was wondering why that part was missing, though she got the message of what he was talking about, but kept calmed, "Oh um, sure that's fine, I mean that's where it has to go right?"

Beastboy embarrassed, "Yeah…um, right." Shaking off the embarrassment he put his hand on her hip, and tried shaking off the nervousness, before taking up position with her.

Beastboy, "I guess I'll lead, you can just follow along, until you get it."

Wisdom sighed contently before saying, "Right, I'll guess I'll start the music then." She used her powers to start the music.

And the music started…. (A/N below)

The music started off nice and slow, but started to speed up just a tad, but was still slow and nice. Beastboy was still nervous, hoping not to step on her feet and the same went to Wisdom, though she wasn't really all that worried, but they got use to the flow of there dancing, and were starting to get the hang off it, and were soon dancing to a nice rhythm. They danced in the same area slowly moving about in circles. The music started to form words which to him kind of told a story, well in his view, the music followed fast soon after that thought.

_I sit and wait_

_Does an angel contemplate my fate_

_And do they know _

_The places where we go _

_When were gray and old _

_Cos I have been told_

_That salvation lets their wings unfold_

_So when I'm lying in my bed_

_Thoughts running through my head_

_And I feel the love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

Beastboy recognized the songs words, he had heard it on the radio many times once not to mention the CD he has off it, but hadn't listened to it in a while. During their dancing they had gotten closer, enough for Wisdom to hesitantly move her head to his chest and put her hands to his chest. Which he hadn't notice to now, because off listening to the music. He smiled down at her and gently put his head on the top off hers, while slowly in circling her waist with his arms, now swaying back and forth, continuing to listen to the song.

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Weather I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

'Angels' he thought and chuckled quietly to himself in his mind, 'Gee, now I wonder what I can relate that to' he thought sarcastic. He hadn't notice what he had really said, and continued to sway back and forth with Wisdom. Which at the time she was content and sleeping now unnoticed by him.

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows_

_She breathes flesh to my bones_

_And when love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

He was soon drifting off himself unable to keep himself awake, and slowly fell to sleep, by then they had both stopped dancing, but still slightly seemed to be swaying, and just stood still with his arms around her. With the music still going, coming to its climax.

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot love and affection_

_Weather I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

By now Brave had done her work outs and was walking over when she noticed the two, and stopped to watch, the music was at its solo by now. Smiling to herself she shook her head, and went to go change into a clean leotard, while the song was at its final lines.

_And through it all she offers me protection _

_A lot of love and affection_

_Weather I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead….._

The music then faded out just when Brave walked out of the locker room in a clean leotard and brushed out hair that had been in a pony tail when she was working out. She noticed the song had ended, but the two were still standing there asleep.

She contemplated on weather she should wake them up, or leave them be, but decided to wake them instead of them standing there all night.

She walked over to them and nudged Beastboy and Wisdom awake, "Hey, songs over, you two going to wake up, or what?" They both started to slowly wake up, with Brave standing there waiting for them.

Beastboy slowly pulled away from Wisdom rubbing his eyes, and stretching. Wisdom was still in a state of overwhelmness of peace and tranquility, she seemed as they say "out of the zone" or something like that.

Wisdom sighed; Beastboy turned to Brave and asked, "What time is it?"

Brave, "Late, I'm going off to bed, I guess I'll just leave you two alone." She smirked and walked off in the direction of Happy to go to bed.

Just when Wisdom snapped out of her dream state, "What?"

Beastboy rubbed the back of his head with his eyes shut, smiling innocently, "It's nothing Wisdom, um I guess we should be heading off to bed to…huh?"

When Beastboy opened his eyes for some reason, Wisdoms eyes just caught his attention she was looking at him, like…well he couldn't describe it, but he was drawn to her, his heart thudding faster then what he remembered it beating.

Wisdom was to tired to even think of what was going on, he just seem to…well…grab her attention, or his eyes, so full of life, and…maybe love, or was that just her imagination?

They drew closer by some unknown force, for just a sec, barley a few inches away, each looking at each others lips, but also at each other. They were just but no .5 centimeters away, what a bummer that all of sudden Beastboy ended up noticing his bladder was about to explode.

His eyes widen, and ended backing away, while prancing around, and talking very fast, "I'msorry,uhjust,Igottago,seeya!" he scrammed running as fast he could to locker rooms, with the door to the locker room door banging slightly, and leaving a bewildered Wisdom behind.

Brave watched from a distance on her low ground military bed, before yelling over with a smug look on her face, "Hey, you ok Wisdom?"

Wisdom walked over to her bed next Brave, and sat down, "Did…what just happened?" still a little confused as to what happen.

Brave sighed and shook her head as if she couldn't believe wisdom of all people had to ask that question, "You two were about to kiss." She paused for a sec then considered, "Would have been cool if it did happen."

Wisdom sighed and shook her head now serious, "No, it wouldn't have been cool, it would have been a mistake, it was best it didn't happen."

Brave raised her left eyebrow and said in a disbelieving voice, "You're kidding right? You can't tell me you didn't want that to happen in the least bit right?"

Wisdom pulled back the covers to her bed, and slipped in and laid her head down on the pillow, "Maybe, but its Ravens choice not ours. I'm going to bed, we have long day tomorrow."

Brave sighed, "Fine, whatever, but I still say you wanted it to happen." Brave then used her powers to switch off the lights to the whole place and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During that time…….

"So now what?" Jealousy asked while holding the green book on her lap, on the page we all know.

Lust, Rage, and Jealousy had been sitting in what seemed to be a torture room, but designed to be the living quarters. Rage had long been back from searching Beastboy, and reported that she could not find him, causing Lust to become very frustrated. Even trying to get the other two to talk did her no good when they couldn't find the answer as to where he could be.

In all her life, how in the world or mind in this case, find it hard to locate a green animal, a green sexy animal in her case. Lust and Jealousy were sitting down, on hard stone tables, except Rage who was standing up from across them.

Rage spoke, anger clear in her demonic voice, "It doesn't matter, I have better things to do then try finding him."

Lust turned her attention to Rage, after thinking of places were Beastboy could possibly be, "You said Rude popped up, why didn't you follow her?"

Rage scoffed, "Follow her around, she was having no better time then I was, forget it, it doesn't matter, you can deal with this charade on your own, I'm out of here."

Before Lust could ask on any detail Rage left out, Rage was gone. She sighed and looked of towards the wall, "This is really becoming more of a hassle then I thought, if I ever get my hands on him, it's straight to the pants."

Lust looked over to Jealousy, she was still examining "the picture" that was in Beastboys book, "Its not going to get any bigger, so could you stop looking at It." a little irritated.

Jealousy tilted her head to one side then the other, then scrunched her face into confusion, and said, "That's not what I'm looking at."

Lust looked at the page then to Jealousy, "What are you talking about; of course you're looking at it." Throwing one hand up, before letting it drop back to her side.

Jealousy looked away from the page to Lust, putting the book in her lap, and pointed to the page, "Noo, I'm looking at how blurry it kind of looks, and isn't that water on it?" she added in question.

Lust looked at the page and squinted at it, before looking back up a little surprised, "Your right, but I didn't see it before."

Jealousy looked at the page once more, and was thinking, before asking, "The others saw it right?"

Lust, "Right." Wondering how she didn't see that before.

Jealousy mind was starting to wire a light bulb in her head, figuratively speaking, "But he wouldn't just show it off, and the paragraph says he was naked, but nothing else…"

Lust was starting to get were she was going, "So the only place that he could possibly get wet and naked…would be…"

Both of their eyes widen in realization, they both looked at each other before saying out loud, "THE……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in Rages realm…………

Knowledge woke abruptly, startled to the sound that was coming from somewhere through out Rages realm.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

Both voices were like a mad scientist finally bringing his experiment to life. Knowledge was still sitting up, looking bewildered, and looked over to Love who was just as confused as she was, but had an idea of what just befallen them all.

Knowledge gulped, before saying, "You don't think…"

Love nodded her head yes, "I believe so…"

Knowledge sighed and turned away; facing the direction the voices came from, "Great…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Braves realm……

Beastboy came out of the locker room slowly considering it was dark, and let his eyes adjust before trying to look around; the others had obviously gone to bed. Except from what he could tell there was no sign of Timid.

If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he saw her go out of the realm, he looked at the ring of rock that was curved into the side of the wall on the right of him, maybe he could just take a look out, if he didn't see Timid, he would go off to bed.

Walking over to the ring of rock slowly, he poked his head out, and came to saw a field of tall grass slowly swaying because of the wind, and a hill that ascended out of the tall grass, with a big tree at the top. It was night out and there were tons of stars out, the atmosphere felt like spring time.

Bestboy was confused, "Mhm, I don't remember this area, I thought we came from a rocky path?" he said out loud.

He looked up at the hill where he could tell an outline of a body laying under the tree, he figured it might be Timid, and walked out into the tall grass, his hands grazing the tips of the blades as he walked.

Finally coming out of the grass he started to climb the hill, it wasn't that step, but it was certainly a long walk up. When he finally reached the top of the hill, it curved downwards on the other side, he was right when he got to the top, it was Timid just as he thought.

Timid caught a noise off to the side, and looked off to her side, and sat up quick when she saw who it was, and stuttered a bit, "Be-Beastboy? I…" her hood was down due to sitting up to quickly.

Beastboy plopped down besides her showing his smile, "Sorry I startled you, I was looking for you, and well wandered off to here, and look I found you!" Throwing his hands up, before them quickly coming back down.

Timid turned to the side shy, "Oh…I was…just watching the stars."

Beastboy plopped down on his back with his hands behind his head looking up at the stars, "Is that so, mind if I watch with you?" turning his head to the side to see her.

Timid slowly laid back down beside him, looking back up at the stars, "Um, sure." She really couldn't shake off the nervousness when she was around him, her heart beating more then it had ever in it's life time.

For the time they just both looked up at the stars, silently, Timid slowly relaxed and just enjoyed the breeze that came by, once every few seconds. A shooting star went by, Beastboy pointed out to it, "Hey Timid, shooting star, make a wish before it's too late."

Timid jumped a little, but relaxed and looked at Beastboy, he had his eyes shut, obviously wishing for something. She turned back and did the same, hoping that maybe her wish would come true some day.

Beastboy opened his eyes and turned his head towards her, "Did you make a wish?"

Timid smiled shyly, nodding her head yes, before looking back up at the stars. Beastboy was still looking at her, before turning off to the side, then back up to the stars, and said, "Timid, remember what you said earlier…about…you know me liking you, or not?"

Timid suddenly became self-conscious, and was taken off guard, "Um…yes." She said almost choking on her words.

Beastboy took her hand in his in confidence, hands intwined, Timid tensed, really nervous now, but Beastboy squeezed her hand saying it was ok. She calmed slightly, but was blushing a lot.

Beastboy really only brought it up, because he was curious about what he thought she might have meant earlier, or not, and wanted to make sure that she was convinced that he could never hate her or dislike her in anyway, "Well…what I said earlier, I meant it. I never will hate you, your like…my closes friend, so…never think I hate you,…and yes I like you…so ok?"

Timid looked at him, and smiled a tiny smile, and said, "Ok." She looked off to the side then to their hands and asked shyly, blushing, "Um…could you…"indicating to their locked hands.

He looked at their intwined hands, and let go of her hand, blushing, looking off to the side, "Um…right, hehe sorry about that."

Timid, "Right." She said quietly, looking off to the side.

They didn't look at each other for a few seconds, before then turning back to watch the stars. That's when Beastboy spoke up, "Um, Timid, how come the place is different now then when we came this way earlier in the day?"

Timid showed a thought of confusion, before she knew what he was talking about, and said, "Oh, you came through a different door, this is the neutral zone."

Beastboy showed a look of his own confusion, "But I could have sworn I came through…ah forget it." He turned to looking back at the stars, the same went Timid.

It became silent, there were a few crickets chirping, Timid looked over to Beastboy, worried that he hadn't talked in a quite a while.

When she looked over his eyes were closed, she leaned over on her right side sitting up slightly, and "Beastboy?" she whispered.

She crawled over to him, his arms were spread apart above his head, he was snoring, but she could barley hear it. She stayed there hovering off to his side; she looked at him, hesitantly moving her hand to his face, curiosity getting the better of her.

She touched his lips, and pulled her hand back at the softness of them. She bit her lip a little, looking around her before looking back at him. Slowly and hesitantly she lowered herself to where she was maybe an inch or so from his lips to her own.

She was breathing ragged, heart thumping like crazy, she grazed the tops off his lips before pulling back, chickening out. She sat up, trying to catch her breathe. When she calmed, she went to lay back down, but before she did, she looked at Beastboy before deciding other whys, and scooted over to him, and laid her head down on his chest, her head under his chin, and snuggled up to him.

She sighed, she shut her eyes for the moment, inhaling his scent, and hearing his heart thump against her head. For a sec she started to fall off to sleep, until an arm draped over her, she stiffened at the contact, holding her breathe for fear of slightest movement that Beastboy might have awoken.

She craned her neck to see him, and only saw that he was still asleep, now with one arm above his head and the other over her. Letting out her breathe, she cuddled her head under his chin again, and soon after fell asleep, safe and sound in his arms, with the stars looking over them.

_To be continued…… _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

(AN); Alright about the song, I know the song is not the last on the CD, but I made it that way so it could end it and not go to another song, get the drift moving on. Um, if you haven't been to my profile to see where I got the song from, then I'll tell you now.

I always go to and look up bbxrae videos, and I found one called "Angels" interested I clicked on it, listened to it a few times, and thought it was pretty good, and thought it would be perfect for this chapter, so I did it. Now the person who did the video, in that person's profile, it said that it was supposed to tell a story based on the episode pictures that the person used, so when you watch it and listen to the words, you'll probably get what the story the person was trying to get across…….

(Different AN); Anyway, I finally got this chapter done, and now I'm seriously brain dead, on what I'm going to do next, well I have an idea, I just got to figure out how to make it long, and last a couple pages of micro-soft, so yeah. The way I'm estimating this story will be done, might be done sometime the beginning of January, and the next update of this will probably won't be till Thanks giving break, at least I think. There only 3 chapters left, and a mini Epilogue, then I can start working on the detective two, and then work on another project I think I might plan on doing, depending on how it might work out. Anyway so long, and hope to god I update sooner than I think I might!


	14. Ch 13 Absent?

AN/ OMG! Okay I finally was able to update, some stupid error with uploading the documents, kept me from updating, I was supposed to update Friday night. I guess the same happened with a few of you, considering there weren't many updates, ever since they fixed the email thing. I thought I would have this up early, but I didn't and that's going To cost me, now I really don't think I'm going to have it done, I think I'm going to tryyy, watch how I stress that word. To get another chapter done before the 1st week of December, so then by the time I get to the last, it will be probably the fourth week of December, and then maybe on news year eve, I'll have the mini epilogue, which will take me no time at all. Cross your fingers and hope I do, because I'm really hoping I do.

Ch.13

Absent…?

The birds were chirping…or wait, that doesn't sound like birds. Beastboy awoken to cawing sounds, rubbing his eyes, he blinked them a few times. He felt weight on him and looked down to see Timid sleeping, and looked around. The neutral zone was long gone; they were sleeping in the middle of the rocky path way, there were a couple of those black birds with the four red eyes sitting in the burnt looking trees.

Sitting up on his elbows he nudged Timid on the shoulder to wake her up, she began to stir slightly before slowly sitting up on Beastboy with her right hand on his chest, and the other rubbing her own eyes. Beastboy smiled, "Time to wake up sleepy head."

Timid had forgotten about Beastboys presence, and the fact she was just a minute ago sleeping on him, blushing slightly she stood up abruptly nearly tripping, "Sorr-sorry, I didn't mean to sleep on you." She said quickly, and embarrassed at the same time.

Beastboy waved his hand off, "Eh, that's ok...besides at least you kept me warm…" he paused realizing his comment, and added though it wasn't much, "hehe, ehh" that part was droned out as if it were just somewhat normal to say, but actually embarrassing.

He looked away for a second kicking himself for that comment. Timid looked away to, blushing again, Beastboy stood up and pretended to look around, while scratching the back of his head, and Timid was obliviously waiting for him to say something, still unsure of the situation.

Turning back to Timid, shrugging his shoulders once, "Well, I guess we should be heading back now." He motioned his arm for her to lead the way, "Ladies first." He said with the best a smile he could muster, casually before dropping his arm back to his side.

She nodded, "Right." She said quickly not trusting her own words and started to walk off in the direction back to Braves realm. The walk was not long, it was only a house long walk, no words were conversed throughout the short walk. When they finally got to the ring rock they entered to the smell of breakfast.

Wisdom, Brave, and well Happy was still in bed, sleeping soundly. The other two had breakfast out on the floor with a cloth underneath it, already eating breakfast.

Beastboy rubbed his tummy and said, "Mhm, something defiantly smells good, this morning." He saw a bunch of bagels, and ran over to where the other two were eating, before quickly sitting down and started eating breakfast himself. Timid walked over quietly, and sat down as well, pouring herself some tea.

Brave and Wisdom looked up from eating their breakfast, noticing there presence, and Beastboy spreading butter, that was "not" a dairy substance.

Wisdom put down her tea, and was about to speak until Brave spoke up smiling at an idea, "Um, Beastboy you do know that's "butter," right?" pointing to what he was eating.

Beastboy looked down at what he was eating, bagel and butter, and then looked back up to Brave confused, and said, "So…, there's a problem because…" trying to figure out what she was getting at.

Brave sighed, and said quoting on one part, "It's a "dairy" product."

Beastboy looked down in disgust at his bagel covered in…dairy, slimey, melting cow ingredient. He dropped it on his plate, and started turning sick, his cheeks bloating up looking as if he were to puke any second now. Brave started smiling funny at his reaction, and covered her mouth trying to suppress chuckles that would escape, indicating she was playing in anyway.

Wisdom rolled her eyes, and said, "Beastboy, Braves just joking, it's not dairy, I made sure it wasn't."

Beastboy exhaled the air he was containing, and felt relieved, Brave pouted that her fun was over, but she thought 'oh well' and continued to eat.

Wisdom took a sip of her tea before asking, "So where were you two, you both weren't in bed this morning?"

Beastboy was trying to answer, but had food in his mouth, so Timid answered for him, "Neutral Zone…we fell asleep." She said simply, adding the last part.

Wisdom went with that answer and went to set down the empty cup of tea. When she did her eyes traveled to the back label of the butter. It read, "THE BEST BUTTER! FROM THE BEST DAIRY COW!", and then in little words "This has been a product from the Inc. Corporation of Happy. Warning! We are not responsible for health problems considering of any birth of cows, or taking them in, please use with caution." It had a picture of Happy next to the sign with a big smile, with a "joking" in quotation marks.

She stayed there for just a sec staring at it, and thought, 'How did I miss that?' she reached for it slowly, and picked it up. Beastboy noticed he needed more butter, and went to grab for some more, when he found that the butter was nowhere in site, and turned to see Wisdom having it in her hands starring at it for some reason, and said, "Uh, Wisdom, are you going to use the butter, cause if not can I have it?"

Wisdom looked up from the label to Beastboy, then slowly looked back to the label then to back to him, "Uh, you know what, how about I get you a new brand, this one is uh…not a…um new brand, I'll be right back." She stood up quickly and went to go fetch a new brand of butter.

Beastboy blinked, confused watching her go off, and said, "Well, that was…weird." He shrugged and took a bite out of his bagel.

Timid was finished drinking her tea and eating breakfast, and was now just zoned out, still a little tired. Brave, finished just when Wisdom got back and handed Beastboy the "no dairy butter" labeled butter to him, when guess who plopped down beside Brave, grabbing a bagel, and making herself at home.

Brave was startled a little, and turned to see that it was Rude, "Gee, you scared me, where you'd come from?"

Rude talking with her mouth full, "My realm, Wisdoms, Timids, Knowledge's, Happys, and now yours, and I ran into Rage, now if you don't mind I'm exhausted and hungry." She said quickly, taking bite after bite of her bagel. She took Braves empty cup, and poured some milk instead of tea, and started gulping it down.

Everyone perked up at the name of Rage in an instant, except Beastboy, but he knew from the last time they met she was not something to cross, and meant bad news.

Wisdom immediately started asking questions, but calmly while the others listened in, "When, where, and what is she doing out of her realm?"

Rude down the last off her bagel and milk, and burped before answering, "She was snooping in your realm looking for BB, and I think Lust let her out, even though she was aloud to wander during this time anyhow." She stood up and walked over to the bed next to Happy, and plopped on the bed, lazily pulling the covers over her and resting her head on the pillow with a long yawn.

Wisdom wouldn't let Rude crash just yet; she asked a couple more questions, "What does Lust want with Rage?"

Rude snored slightly, Wisdom shook her, "Whhat, I'm trying to sleep here."

Brave stepped in this time, "Well, what does she want with her?"

Rude had her eyes closed and answered, "I think Rage is working for her, I don't know." She tried going back to sleep, but Wisdom and Brave wouldn't let her.

Beastboy was standing next to Timid listening to the whole conversion, Rude showed up quite unexpected, and it seems that even though the other emotions hadn't shown up they were still up to no good, mentioning that, brought up another subject, "Hey, uh Rude you haven't by any chance seen Knowledge, have you?"

Brave and Wisdom turned to Beastboy, surprised that they had forgotten that Knowledge had yet to return and turn back to Rude who was yet again snoring slightly again. Brave shook Rude, which Rude groaned, and answered, "I'll make it simple and quick, ok. I was sent by Raven to find you guys, I haven't seen Knowledge, and neither has Raven nor has she heard from her, now I'm going to sleep, so bug off." She then put the pillow over her head, so she could drown the others out, and dosed off within a minute.

Beastboy and the others stood in silence thinking off what to do now, Wisdom seem to be in deep thought, Brave and Timid did nothing but stand there waiting for someone to speak, Beatboy broke the moment of silence, "Um, so what does this mean?"

Wisdom shook her head and said with certainty, "I don't know, but I've decided, were going to go look for Knowledge, and then return to this realm."

Beastboy questioned, asked, "Were all going to look for her, what about Happy?"

Brave was about to say something, but Wisdom cut her off, "She'll stay here, Beastboy you and me will go off to Knowledge's realm." She turned to the other two, "Brave you take Timid and go to Lusts realm and see what she's up to, or any clues you can find."

Timid became worried, and Brave was like what?, "Wisdom, if we stay quiet, and keep where we are then they won't find us, there's no point in going that far, I mean look at Timid, she even thinks its not worth it." Showing that Timid also disagreed, but Timid hid that fact not wanting her opinion to be shown as Brave indicated, even though that was kind of hard to do when it clearly showed anyhow.

Beastboy also agreed, "Yeah, let's just find Knowledge."

Wisdom sighed, "You all heard what Rude said, they are still hunting us, and the fact that they haven't tried finding us or, taking Beastboy. It's a sign that they are up to something, it's exactly why I want you two to find what she's up to."

Brave was debating on weather that was still a good idea looking at Wisdom, she sighed, "Fine, will go, is there a time you want us to meet back here?"

Wisdom checked the clock across the gym up on the wall, it was at the time 11:45, she then calculated quickly before saying, "I guess because of how long it will take to get to the realms and back, we should meet back here at six."

Brave nodded and said, "I guess were going then, come on Timid." Brave started to walk off, with Timid behind her. Timid looked behind once more with a worried expression, before turning back and exiting out a different ring rock on the west side of the realm, disappearing.

Beastboy then turned to Wisdom, who also turned to him, "So I guess were going huh?"

Wisdom sighed "Yeah…well let's go then." Her and Beastboy then started to walk off, and exited out the south rock ring also disappearing. While Rude, snored quietly, and Happy still dead to the world, but not literally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven had already awaken half and hour ago and was down in the common room sitting in her love seat, a cup of tea still hot and brewing on the table beside her. A black book rested in her hands open, her reading quietly.

The others were also already up, but half and hour later then when Raven awoke. They were munching on breakfast, sitting at the table. They all had woken up late, mostly due to an exhausting battle during the night, that evidently up being a chase since it was Red X, and of course no luck in catching him.

Yes it was quite a quite morning to say the least, if it wasn't for Beastboy not being there and the exhausting battle, it may be a different story consisting of the normal argument "Meat vs. Tofu" argument every morning.

The three were poking at their breakfast, not to enthuse this morning, or about eating. They all yawned at the same time before continuing to poke at there breakfast. Which was no doubtly getting cold, the only one who seemed to be in a good mood this morning was Silkie who at the time was stealthily crawling towards the left over pancakes that were sitting on the stove, licking its lips hungrily?

Cyborgs eyes drifted on its own over to the stove, and widen quickly when Silkie was about to take a bite out of the pancakes, and probably the pan to go with it. He awaken real fast and jumped out of his seat and ran for the pan of pancakes, "No! Silkie don't eat…"

Chump!

Cyborg stood still in his spot half way to Silkie and paled, "…that."

Silkie had swallowed all the pancakes and the pan all together, the pan making a shape inside Silkie's stomach, it being sideways. Robin and Starfire also paled, of course it wasn't the shape of Silkie that worried them, oh no, it was what it ate, that worried them.

Raven had taken notice of the commotion, and looked up from her book to see when Cyborg yelled, and saw Silkie shaped differently then usual. She raised one eyebrow in confusion and asked, "Why is Silkie shaped like that?"

Starfire answered her question slowly horrified, and still paled at the same time, "Silkie has…consumed…the pan of…cakes." She said the last word more horrified than before.

Raven looked at Silkie who at the time wasn't feeling well, and showing his stomach wasn't agreeing as well either. Raven still looking at Silkie, now worried asked, hoping it wasn't true, "The "pan of cakes?"

Starfire shook her head slowly indicating a yes, "I am afraid so."

Just then Silkie started moving a little across the stove, showing signs of dizziness, and then it stopped, the larva's stomach started rumbling worser, everyone knew what was about to happen.

Robin quickly fired orders, while Raven, Cyborg, and himself, started to duck for cover behind the couch, "Everyone, duck for cover! Starfire get Silkie out of here, now!"

Starfire knew she wasn't going to like this, but it was her responsibility, she quickly flew to Silkie, scooped him up and flew out the towers doors. Where the others watched from behind the couch waiting for the inevitable.

BOOM!

The big explosion of green gas was so loud that it caught the attention of viewers outside on the beach, and the two fishermen on the docks.

The two fishermen were sitting off on the side of the docks looking at the cloud of gas; one turned to other and said, "Well, someone had blow fish this morning."

Now back to the Raven and the others who were now standing up slowly behind the couch waiting to see if it was over, even though it was still hard to see outside. The doors open for a split second, and then shuted quickly, though the other titans still got winded by unnatural smells, that made them want to puke, they held their noses.

Starfire came in with Silkie in her hands, who was now happy now that it felt better, and jumped out of Stafires hands, and went to scurry of to somewhere. Starfire on the other hand, well, her not so well. She had a stench aura rising from her, a look of disgust on her face, and her hair blown back because of the explosion.

Before the others could ask if she were okay she said, "I will be in the shower." And floated off out of the common room doors.

Robin stared at the common room doors where Starfire exited, before turning his attention back to the others. Raven had returned to sitting on the couch reading, but her face was still scrunched up because of the smell, Cyborg went to tend to cleaning up the food, and dishes. Robin with nothing else to do decided to go get the air freshner, and thought, 'At least this time it wasn't in the tower.' Finding the air freshener he started spraying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been ten minutes since the incident with Silkie, and the room still smelt awful. Robin spraying the air freshener just ended up making it worse, it was making her nauseated. Sighing she closed her book, stood up, and walked off out of the common room to her room. She would be thankful when Halloween would be over, and things could go back to normal, well as normal as they can get, considering if Beastboy gets out of her mirror in one piece, or in his clothes for that matter considering Lusts after him.

When she would reach her room she decided she would put up her book, and start meditating. She entered her room and went to her book case, and put away the book she was reading. She turned around, her eyes drifting to her bed and no doubt, there was another book, but it was sticking from out under her bed.

Confused as to why there was a book under her bed, she bent down and picked it up, it was the Book of Azar. 'How did you end up under my bed?' she thought.

She went to sit on the edge of her bed, with the book in her hands, and wondered, "Mhm, I wonder if there's anything in here about meditation mirrors?"

She opened the thick book up to a random page, and began reading, and flipping through it, 'Creatures, Ways of meditating, spells, incantations, rituals, "sigh" this is going to take a while.' She thought tiredly.

'Wish it had an index.' She thought last before continuing to look throughout her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Mirror….

Wisdom and Beastboy were walking along a rocky path; other rocks were floating off the path containing other paths or no paths at all. For most of time they had not talked, Beastboy told a few jokes here and there, but she wouldn't laugh, only acknowledge that she understood the joke.

Sometimes she wouldn't get it, and he would explain so she would, but after that it died down, until she brought up something else, "Um, about last night…"

She was cut off before she could continue, "Oh, yeah uh sorry about running off like that I…"

Wisdom cut him off before he could say another word, "Oh, no I was talking about you and Timid, and you have no reason to apologize for last night, you had to go, you had to go, I understand." She said quickly, but calmly also not really wanting to go into the subject itself.

Beastboy face tinted red and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, well, um ok."

They came to an intersection, and Wisdom turned right, as well as Beastboy, and continued, "So you've seen the neutral zone, what did you think of it?"

Beastboy thought for a sec and said, "It's nice, but why's it called the neutral zone, and does an emotion live there, or something?"

Wisdom smiled, and said, "No, the neutral zone is a zone that only appears during when Raven sleeps, when everything is shutdown, she doesn't feel anything, that's why it's called the neutral zone."

Beastboy put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful look and said, "You know now that I think about it, I don't think I felt anything either when I was there, it was almost as if I were dead…strange." He shivered.

Wisdom, "So what did you and Timid do?" hoping she would know something that went down.

Beastboy shrugged, "Not sure, I fell asleep, so I don't remember much."

Wisdom expected as much, "Oh." She looked off to the side watching the birds fly off in a certain direction and thought, 'Guess I'll have to ask Brave about it later, I'm sure she's asking Timid about it to."

She was cut out of her thoughts by Beastboy, "I think were here."

Wisdom and him were standing in front of another rock ring, "Yeah, were here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, come on! Tell me, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeee!" Brave said, she was trying to coax Timid into talking of what happened between Beastboy and her the other night.

Timid shook her head, indicating a no, Brave sighed, but would not give up so easily, "Pleasee, I just want to know what you two did, come on it can't be that bad."

Timid thought for a second, before answering, "We fell asleep."

Brave sighed even louder, "Uh, I already know that, I mean before…!" Brave stopped, an idea struck her and she smiled teasingly. Timid didn't' like that look, "Did you…you know sleep "with" him?"

Timid looked off to the side blushing, and twiddling her thumbs, trying to act innocent, but Brave could see right through it.

"You did didn't you!" Brave said.

Timid shook her head quick, blushing madly, and "N-no." still continuing to not look at Brave.

Brave didn't believe her, "So you slept with him…...mhm,did you give him kiss to?"

Timid answered to quickly and loud, "NO!" she realized what she did and turned to see Braves reaction.

Brave was shocked from the outburst, but that slowly turned into a sly smile, "You sly fox, you so did it!"

At this point Timid cupped her hands to her ears and was shaking her head no with her eyes closed, while Brave was bickering about her kissing Beastboy, even though she could not here a word Brave was saying.

Brave got in front of Timid, and stopped her from going any further. Timid opened her eyes hesitantly, and uncovered her ears waiting for Brave to say something.

Brave waited for Timid to stop and listen, before asking, "So…..how was it?"

Timid pulled her hood further over her eyes, blushing even more, and started to walk on while Brave walked along side her still asking, "Come on Timid, I need details, I promise if you give me, lets say at least two details I'll drop it."

Timid looked from under her hood to Brave who had a sincere, but pleading look, Timid sighed, and rubbed her arm, still embarrassed, and said quietly and quickly, but not to quickly, "We talked…and I slightly brushed his lips while he was asleep."

She looked back to Brave to see approval; Brave stood back up, and said, "Mhm, ok I guess that's good enough."

She looked back to Timid, "So you didn't really kiss him, how come?"

Timid shrugged her shoulders, and said, "I…chickened out."

Brave shook her head, and put one around Timid, and said, "That's just like you Timid, now if I was there, you would have done it." Pointing at her, she then paused and then said, "And of course I would have also gotten my share of a kiss too." Still walking along side Timid with her arm still slung around her.

Timid didn't want to talk about this anymore and asked, "Are we…Done?"

Brave with one arm around Timids shoulder thought for a sec and then smiled and said, "Yep, were done." Timid sighed with relief, glad it was over with.

They were half-way to Lusts realm, it would probably be another hour or so before they got there. They continued to walk until they came to another rock ring, and went through it disappearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

North entrance to Braves realm…

Lust was currently at the North entrance to Braves realm, about to walk in. She had already planned how she was going to capture Beastboy, but she would have to do it quietly, and hopefully there weren't too many of her counter parts around him.

She slipped through the ring, and came from behind the boxing ring, and hid behind it. She looked over the top to see any activity, but didn't see any. She moved around the ring, and was confused; it seemed that nobody was here, but….wait.

Lust could here snoring coming from the center of the room, and stood up and walked over to where the source was, she found Rude snoring, and Happy sleeping soundly. She looked around and found no one else around, and thought, 'What in the hell, I walk a four hour trip here and my beastie isn't here, ahh, damn it!'

She turned to the other two, and said out loud irritated, "Looks like I'm going to have to find out from these two won't I." and started to walk over to the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lusts realm…..

Jealousy was tiding up Lusts sleeping quarters, for when she was to return to her realm, with Beastboy. She had a list in her hand of what Lust wanted. She checked the last box off, and looked about the room, looking to see if she missed anything, or something wasn't put up.

Jealousy sighed, "All done, mhm I think I should add my toys to, when it's my turn to have him."

Little did she know that Rage was at Lusts door, listening to Jealousy, a plan formulating in her head.

Jealousy frowned, "Of course I might not even get the chance, why can't I have him first, it's not like she has to!" throwing the checked list on Lusts bed, and herself. Her arms crossed over her chest, pouting.

Rage had the perfect plan, she stepped out of the shadows, and introduced her presence, "But we can always change that…can't we?"

Jealousy had heard Rage clearly, and sat up, seeing Rage smiling evilly, but a little mischief in that evil smile of hers also. Jealousy got the idea, and smiled back also, in the same way. The both began to chuckle evilly, oh he'll be there's, all they had to do was wait…

To be continued…….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this was an interesting chapter was it not, kind of short to. I got this finished before I clunked out, and became lazy again, and not finish it. Have some bad news, about the whole getting another chapter in before the first week of December, even though I'm deciding to get it in before next Monday, or maybe exactley Monday, depends, my week right now is busy . Um Sunday I had this get together family thing, cause my step dads grandma passed away thanksgiving night, she passed away at 11 o clock, I know sucky thanksgiving, we didn't even have thanksgiving like we usually did because of that. And Monday I didn't go to school because I had the funeral to attend to, which was at 11 o'clock, so I won't start planning my next chapter till probably Thursday or so, and not to mention I have this CCU thing to attend to for talented artist this Saturday, and if I pass this workshop, and Februarys workshop I get to stay, in this dorm thing and learn art, that's really advanced. It'll be for ten days starting on June 17-to like the 27. So if I do pass, and get to go during those ten days, I might not get to do any fan-fiction, but that's a long ways from now, and I have no idea why I'm telling you guys this, but anyhow. Yeah, so buuuuuut…if you guys wish, send me tons of messages, and I can force myself to try and get another chapter in before next Monday, and before Friday. But I have to get a lot to do so, and tons of reviews would also help! Sending me messages, will motivate me though, so if you want the next chapter up I suggest you do so, but I need some good messages to do so, or your reviews could also help, if there good enough to motivate me.


	15. Ch14 Seeking, Findings & Capturer

A/N: Alright no more promises on when I'll get chapters up, I get them up when ever I can. But anyway, I had some help on this chapter from Agent of Divine, so thank you for the help on that; I'm dedicating this chapter to you. I'll be on vacation down at my dads, but I will still work on it, as much as I can. Next chapter is the last, and it will be the most complicated one, so it will be a while to get up, like I said no promises. I was hoping to get this all done by new years, but now I don't see it happening, which sucks, but anyhow, not to mention I'm still debating on the whole how I'm going to do the I love you, I might just end it with dating, but as again I'm not sure. That's news for now….

* * *

Ch.14

Seeking, Findings, & the Capturer

Sigh…

Raven was sitting at the edge of the bed, and was becoming tired from looking through the thick book of Azar. She had gone through at least ¾ of the book, she passed and flipped through tons of spells, incantations, and other spells, yet she couldn't find anything yet on meditation mirrors. She took a quick look at her clock, it had been two and half hours since she began, but she continued to look nonetheless.

Flipping through page after page, scanning down the page, and going across each sentence looking for anything that related to meditation or mirrors. Turning the page the only look she did give away was of utter concentration on her face. Just then a knock came at the door, and startled her which led to her dropping the book on the floor upside down.

She looked down at the book, and put her hand to her head, frustrated and thought, 'Great, I have no idea what page I was on either.' Instead of picking it up, she stood up and walked up to her door and opened it half-way to where her face was half shown.

It was Robin, "Hey, um were going into city to get some lunch, do you want to come?"

Raven did not feel like going out, and was busy, "No, I'm busy, I would like not to be disturbed today also." She stood there and waited for him to depart.

Robin then said, "Oh, um ok then I guess I'll tell the others too. Do you want us to bring anything back for you?"

Raven, "No, I'll have lunch later."

Robin sighed, and said, "Alright, I guess I'll see you later then."

Raven, "Bye." She closed the door, and Robin walked off back down to where the others were.

Raven walked back to her bed, but not before she picked up the book that was maybe at the least hanging by fifty pages to the back. Turning it over she set it on her bed, but before she went to go grab some other book something caught her attention on the page it had landed on.

Looking back down at the book, she picked it up, and scanned the part that was in bold, but not big that to where it would pop out.

She read the line, **_"Meditation, is hard and has to be done by clearing the mind first. For humans it can relax the mind and body. Though for others it, such as demons, or half-demons it also has to be done the same way, but not for same reasons. Most that have the sense to meditate is to control emotions or to keep something inside at bay. Though it is uncommon for full fledge demons to meditate, but for half-demons some meditate. Some are worse than others, do to the fact that it may be kept to control of emotions, such as rage. _**

**_Some even have to have meditation mirrors, to keep oneself at bay. Though due to the fact that there are very few meditation mirrors, some half demons find it difficult to control their emotions, and their rage takes over in a matter of time. The only time in which the mirror will not work is during the tenth month of every year, the last five days of the month, until midnight of the fifth day. Some half-demons find it hard not to use their mirror during that time, so the mirror has a "time limit" to which one can enter the mirror "once" during that five day time._**

**_Using this could "cause" an "extra time limit to the five days of the next years five day limit." To use the mirror for that short time, you must meditate for a minimum of "3-4 hours with no interruptions," or you will have to start over, and you must be in a "total emotionless state" to enter successfully. When you do, you may not enter where you want to end up. There will be a "2 hour time limit" to which you can stay. After that you will automatically be transferred out of your mirror, anything that touches you at the time when the limit is up, will be transferred as well. "Be warned that you do not come into contact with any of your personals/emotions during that time, or your mind may lose that emotion/personal forever."_**

It then started to talk about how to meditate, but she stopped reading there, already given the information she wanted. Putting the book down on her bed she thought, 'Sounds easy enough, I'm sure that will be plenty of time to grab Beastboy and get out. I'll only do three hours instead to make it short, I'd best get started, the sooner the better.'Using her powers she put the book away in her bookcase.

She then began to float from a top of her bed, and sat in lotus position, closing her eyes her last thought before she began to meditate was, ' Good thing I told Robin to tell the others not to bother or disturb me today.' She then began to find her center, and started to chant her mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zin…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Braves realm….

Lust walked over to Happy first, though when she did, she knew there was no point in waking her. Why? Because the way Happy looked she knew that Wisdom had given her the "calming potion" as they call it. How she knew that was because she knew that Happy always smiled while she was sleeping, and right now she wasn't. Even in dream land, she was still happy, no pun intended.

Instead she turned her attention to Rude who was spread all across the bed, snoring more loudly then before. (You know to me, it's kind of hard to imagine Raven snoring or at least her emotion)

Instead of waking her up politely, knowing that it would do no good, she flipped the bed, making Rude fall off, and waking her up. Which ended up making her grumpy as hell, she stood up from behind the bed to see Lust standing on the other side, "What the hell! I was sleeping you know!"

Lust rolled her eyes, really not giving a damn, and said, "Where's Beastboy, and the others?"

Rude flipped her bed over, with a scowl on her face plopped on the bed facing the other way and said grumpily, "How should I know, I was asleep." She then yawned and pulled the covers back over her.

Lust growled, irritated she said, "I don't care if you were asleep, now where are they!" she yelled.

Rude, "Pft, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you."

Lust smirked and said, "Oh is that so, so I guess if I cleaned your realm, throwing everything away, you wouldn't tell me?"

Rude laughed, "Ha! Please you wouldn't even step one foot into my realm, let alone clean it, nice try Lust."

Lust frowned, knowing Rude was right, and thought frustrated, 'Damn, at this rate I may never get Beastboy. What in the world am I supposed to use against her?"

She looked around the realm, maybe hoping that there could be some clue as to what she could use, until her eyes laid on the locker room, and idea popped in her head.

She smirked, and bended down to Rudes level and said in a sing song voice, seductively, "Oh Ruude, you know if you don't tell me, I guess someone's going to be taking a baath, and guess whose going to be doing the scrubbing?" (I know it sounds lesbian, but deal with it! I mean she is Lust right.) She waited to see a movement, but only saw Rude shiver.

Rude on the other hand, shuddered, trying to pretend she didn't hear the word bath, but was getting a little scared now, she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep though it was hard when Rude could feel Lusts breath on her neck.

Lust sighed, and fingered along the side of the bed, and continued on, "And what's not the best thing without "Scented. Strawberry. Soap." She said the last words separately slow to get her point across.

Rude was wide awake, she pulled the covers slowly over her head to hide herself, Lust knew by that she was getting to her, and just to top it off she said continuing, "And then will have a bubble bath, and little Mr. Rubber Ducky will be there, along with all the other bath toys, and I'll make them all sing that one song you lovvve so much." She said extending the love word.

Rude pulled the covers more tightly around her, and was curled up in a ball. In her mind, she knew she haated that song, it creeped her out. Lust got up closer to Rude to where she was right near her ear, and said in a whisper voice, "Then when you're all done, and "Squeaky" clean, guess what will do next?"

She paused and then "………..Makeup." the word echoed in Rude's ear.

Rude bolted out of bed, and scrambled all the way to the wall, and shouted scared as shit, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'll fucking tell you! Just keep Mr. Rubber Ducky and all that bathing makeup shit away!" If you could see Rude, you definitely say she was freaked out, or more like freaking out.

Lust stood up, and walked over to Rude, and bended down in front of her, while smiling knowing she was going to win now no matter what. She held up her hand, and materialized a small bathing yellow duck in her hands, that had horns and was smiling evilly.

Rude was backed up as far she could against the wall while looking at the duck that was smiling horrifyingly at Rude with those big black eyes.

Lust smiled, "Now, where is Beastboy again?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere…

Wisdom and Beastboy had entered Knowledge's realm about an hour ago and were still searching for Knowledge, which she was yet to be found. There were books everywhere, and some books were open laid across the floor. This was quite odd to Wisdom knowing that Knowledge was always tidy, keeping things in place, and not a mess.

The place was huge, so it was going to take them a while for them to find her, Beastboy was trudging behind Wisdom, tired with his feet dragging. Wisdom was still looking around, not in the least bit tired, she stopped, and sighed.

Because Beastboy had his head down, he didn't notice Wisdom stopped and walked right into her. He fell back, but was still standing, "What? Um why did we stop?" he said.

They were in the middle of an intersection, Wisdom turned to face Beastboy, "This is taking too long, were going to split to cover more ground."

Beastboy panicked, "Wait, I'll get lost if we do that!"

Wisdom sighed and said, "No you won't, all the sections lead back to the kitchen, so you won't be completely lost."

Beastboy calmed and asked, "Well, what if I want to find you?"

Wisdom, "Then just call out my name, I'll come to you, or you can just wait in the kitchen."

Beastboy scratched the back of his head unsure he said, "Ok, so what should I check, we've already done half the library already?"

Wisdom pointed out the other half of the library and said simply, "Then check out the other half, I'll be in the restricted area in the back." She said simply, and turned away and walked out towards the back where the shadows consumed her.

Beastboy sighed and started to walk, he was too tired to search, let alone half the other big section of the library. He was about to take another step when his stomach growled, Beastboy looked down at his stomach, and complained, "Oh, come on, you to!" his stomach growled in response.

"Fine, I'll get something to eat, and "then" will go find Knowledge." he looked down one section, It looked as if you were looking out across an ocean, there was just no end to it.

'This better lead to kitchen.' He thought before heading out down the aisle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lust's realm….

Brave and Timid walked in to Lust's headquarters or suite actually. Brave gave a stretch due to the long walk, and said, "Finally were here, you know this actually my first time being here, how about you Timid?" she turned to see Timid standing near a desk.

Timid was over near a desk, looking at something, what? Brave couldn't see, but walked over anyhow. There were pictures of the real Raven and Beastboy sitting on her desk, except they were all fakes due to that what was in the picture never happened. Especially the one picture Timid was looking at, which was him in a tight Speedo, a very, very tight Speedo.

If anything it was like a second skin, and well since it was tight it ended up outlining his body, even the bulge. This was a little exaggeratingly too big, then what Timid remembering it being due to that one time incident. Brave looked at what Timid was looking at and said, "Where Lust gets these pictures I have no clue, you ok Timid?" she asked.

Timid reached out her hand slowly, and put the picture facing down, so the picture wasn't showing, and then said quietly, "Yeah…so were here, what do we look for?"

Brave shrugged, "Beats me, were supposed to be spying, but there's nothing to spy." Brave walked off looking around, with Timid behind, she turned around suddenly to face Timid, and threw her hands up, and said, "You know what, lets just kick back and have some fun shall we." and turned around going off to search for whatever she could find.

Timid looked around the suite, king size bed, obviously the design to her outfit, closets here and there, makeup room, and portraits of Beastboy in Speedos, and oh!, 'That's a nice one' she thought.

She quickly blushed at her thought, and turned away, but looked back once to catch one last glimpse. It was a much older looking Beastboy, he was in brown jeans, and a white long t-shirt with the few buttons loosened, his hair smoothed back except a few strands sticking out in the front. It was a much better portrait then the rest of them.

Timid walked over to the makeup section and looked about. There were lip sticks, curling irons, blush, and eyeliner, about everything was sitting on the bureau. There was also a big huge vanity mirror, break that and you might get more then seven years of bad luck.

Brave was busy looking through the closets, finding a lot of interesting things, heck she found a dominatrix suit. She took it out and put against her, it covered all body parts except the front where it was split down to the middle of the stomach area. Brave held it against her and asked Timid who was busy looking at the makeup, "Hey Timid, what do you think, sexy, or kick ass?"

Timid looked up from the makeup she was holding, and looked at the suit that Brave was holding up. She didn't really think either of them, mostly because she would never wear it, but she gave the answer that would hopefully satisfy Brave, "Um, both?"

Brave looked down at the suit, debating, and then said, "Yeah, definitely both."

Tossing the suit aside she turned back to the closet, and said from inside the closet, "She has a bunch of stuff Timid; you should look yourself…oh!" Brave stood up holding something in her hand.

Timid had put down the makeup, and went over to where Brave was. Brave had stood up, and said, "Dang, I think I might just take a pair of these, look what I found Timid." She held out a pair of thongs in front of her, they were black silk.

Timid not impressed gave an unsure look, and turned to looking in the closet, while Brave watched her wondering what the look meant, but also what Timid was looking for.Timid stopped and cocked her head in question, which Brave found funny.

Timid stood up and brought something out, that looked a like a…

Brave looked at it strange, and then said, "Is that what I think it is?"

Timid looked to her still confused holding the thing in her hand, and said still wondering what it was, "No…what is it?" examining it to try and figure what it was used for.

Brave smirked and said laughing on the inside, "Looks like Beastboys elephant trunk."

"Ew!" Timid screamed, and threw it immediately while flicking her hands about, thinking it would get rid of the nastiness, while it ended up landing in Braves hands, she threw it back, "Ew! I don't want it" throwing it back.

Timid didn't see it due to the fact she was still flickering her hands about and didn't see it coming and it hit her square in the face, she fell backwards, and onto the floor.

BzzzzzBzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Timid opened her eyes startled and started freaking, "It's alive! Get it off, get it off!" she quickly knocked it off with her powers; it flew up in the air.

Brave didn't mean to hit Timid with it, and watched as the thing flew across the room gracefully slow with sparks of black aura still attached to it and landed beside the bed.

Timid stood up, trying to calm herself down from the dilemma, while Brave walked over to the thing and bended down next to the object, and looked at it, and said "It buzz's." perplexed by the unknown object.

While looking at it still, she caught a glimpse of something on the back ingrained to the thing while it was still buzzing, she picked it up with her powers cautiously and squinted at the printing, and read, "Made from…Beastboy?" she said confused on the last part.

Brave then walked back to where Timid was and said, "Ok…what does that mean?"

Timid looked at the inscriptions cautiously, while trying not to come in contact with the thing, and noted that there was something else ingrained that was smaller, and was able to make out what it was, "Um, there's another inscription….mhm…dial-do?" she said unsure, not sure if she pronounced it correct.

Brave looked at where Timid looked and gave the look of oh-my-god-I'm-so-stupid-look, sighing she said, "It's a dildo."

Timid was about to faint when she asked, "What's a dildo?"

Brave turned it off with her powers and said, "Well, I've heard about it, but if you want it simple, it's Beastboys elephant trunk." The thing moved with Braves hand as she said this, still floating in between them all the while Timid was following its movements with her eyes.

Timid blinked at the statement and turned her attention off of the dildo, her eyes widen, concerned and afraid, she said urgently, "You mean…Lust whacked his trunk off!"

Brave couldn't help but crack a little laugh, and said before Timid came to any conclusions, "No, it's a replica of what the elephant trunk is."

Timid thought and then came to a realization, "Oh…it's a…"

Brave, "Yeah."

Timid, "Oh."

Brave put the thing back in the closet and shut the closet, before walking over to the bed and plopped down on her back, but sat back up "Ow, what the?" Brave sat up and took something from out from under the covers, it was a list.

Timid came and stood in front of Brave while Brave was reading down the list, and said, "Mhm, list of things to be put away, and list of things to be displayed, and a bunch of other list things, not much of anything really." She then threw the list aside and laid back down once more.

Timid came to sit beside Brave, and took the list back up, and searched through it, while Brave laid about on the comfy bed….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lust finally got the information she was looking for, she didn't want to take so much time getting to Knowledge's realm, and hers at the same time. Not only that, but getting Beastboy was not going to be too easy, since Wisdom was with him, but she would think of a plan to capture him.

She was already at Knowledge's realm, but she didn't expect Beastboy to be there when she entered. Before he could see her, she quickly hid behind the couch, where all the other sitting material were.

Beastboy was in the kitchen looking for food, obviously, talking to his stomach to shut up, and that he was looking for food. Lust looking around for Wisdom, but found no signs of her, thought that was strange, "Well, this just makes my job easier, now how to capture him with out making a commotion?" she thought.

She looked over the couch, to find him looking in the fridge, when an idea suddenly came to her; she smiled and thought, 'Just like catching a rabbit.'

Beastboy was looking everywhere for any tofu, but could find none. He turned around to find that there was tofu sitting right on the counter in front of him he scratched his head in confusion, "Now how did I miss that, could have sworn there wasn't anything there before." shrugging he sat down and began to eat.

Lust watch with prying eyes, she would let him finished, and he would need the strength to give her what she wanted.

Beastboy popped the last bite into his mouth and smacked his stomach, and said, "Ah, much better, now to find something to wash it down…with?" right next to him was a glass of soy milk.

He looked at it, and then looked around before turning his attention back to the glass, "Ok, now this is just getting weird, tofu and now the milk."

He grabbed the milk, and gulped it down and wiped away his mouth after he finished, "Mhm, well, I guess I better get back to looking." He started to get up, but didn't get too far, because a black aura cage soon appeared around him trapping him in place.

Beastboy grabbed the bars, "What the…mhmhmh." A black aura soon found itself wrapped around Beastboys mouth keeping him from saying a word.

Lust came from out of her hiding place and walked around to his view, "Sorry, but I can't have you make a commotion, but you will later on." Showing a seductive look of what that could be.

Beastboy backed away from the cage, surprised, and well he wasn't sure how to act around this Raven, from the way she dressed he could hardly keep his eyes off her.

Lust flipped her hair back taking the looks she got from him as compliments, and walked up to the front of the cage, "I see you like the look, well don't worry, it's not all you'll be getting, oh no, you'll be getting a much, much better view, if you get my drift." Loosening up her robe a little too where it should off some of her breast.

He gulped and turned away sweating like crazy, and started trying to get the black aura off his mouth to where he could call for Wisdom, but was having a hard time. Lust took this as her cue and lifted the cage with her powers, and started to walk out the realm, taking the short cut to cut down on time to get to her realm.

Beastboy looked out the back of the cage, worried, and afraid of what was to come, he tried to call for Wisdom, but it was too late, they had already left the realm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timid was on the last page of the thick list, there was nothing but bunch of strange gadgets, and clothing, etc, etc. Timid threw the list back on the bed, and turned to Brave who was sitting up thinking of something, what Timid didn't know.

Brave got out of her thinking mode and turned her attention to Timid, and said, "Let's go to Rages realm."

Timid surprised, asked a little afraid, "W-Why?"

Brave, "Well, Rage is apart of this, so lets go spy on her, maybe well even come across Love, or something"

Timid still seem to think it wasn't a good idea, "But we have to return."

Brave stood up, "True, but I'm not returning empty handed, so…" gesturing to Timid.

Timid, "What?"

Brave, "Are we going to go or what?"

Timid sighed, and said, "I…suppose."

Brave smiled, and said, "Great! Let's get going." Brave then walked off in the direction of the exit.

Timid watched Brave start to walk off, she turned away and sighed. She then stood up and walked out with Brave to Rages realm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wisdom was checking every row of the restricted section, most books were kept in place except a few that were a spread across the floor. She had wondered around looking for Knowledge, but also looking for something else, she guessed that it was probably the reason why she left, and hadn't thought of it till now.

She had gone all the way to the back to see if the book was here, but when she went to go see if it was, it wasn't there. The way Knowledge's realm looked like, you could almost say as if someone or something was either, A) looking for something B) kidnapping or C) both.

Wisdom sighed and thought, 'No Knowledge and the secret book is missing, that's not good, I better find Beastboy and return to Braves realm." On that thought she walked out of the restricted part of the library.

When she walked out of the restricted part of the library she was blinded by light, the restricted area was always in darkness, where most things were always kept secret there.

Instead of calling out for Beastboy, she search for him through her soul self and mind, closing her eyes, she chanted her mantra.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos" she opened her eyes while her soul self quickly turned every corner of the library, searching for any signs of Beastboy.

When she came to the kitchen area, she sensed his presence, but that was not of her concerned, she sense another presence that worried her, but the presence of the two were long gone.

Worried she returned her soul self to her body and nearly panicked but kept a calm status, and thought of one word that could mean that presence, 'Lust.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, finally were here, will have tons of fun, won't we Beastie?" Lust turned her attention to Beastboy who was looking around her realm, with his hands on the bars.

Turning his attention back to Lust he muffled, Lust couldn't understand him, and took of the aura surrounding his mouth, "Sorry about that, now what were you saying?"

"I said I'm not going to doing anything with you." Trying to put up the best façade of a serious face.

Lust gave him a doubtful look, and smiled calmly with a hint of mischief, and said, "Is that so, well see about that."

She then put the cage above her bed, disappearing, Beastboy fell to the bed. Knowing he was free, he tried to get away only to be held back again by black tendrils of aura around his wrists and ankles.

"Ahh, let. Me. Go." He yelled trying to free himself from the tendrils.

Instead, he turned into a grizzly bear, but the tendrils just changed with his shape keeping him in place, Lust smiled watching in amusement and said, "My… so wild, I like wild." smiling seductively.

"Ahhh." Beastboy changed in to any animal he could think of, bird, turtle, alligator, ostriched, but none of them did any good.

He tired out and returned to his human form, before Lust tied the ends of the tendrils to the poles of the bed so he could go nowhere, "Now if your done, I would like to began."

Beastboy sat up as best he could and said, "What are you going to do with me?"

Lust climbed onto the bed, and crawled towards him, Beastboy gulped being nervous of the position and situation he was in. Lust crawled over to him, and hovered above him, looking down with excitement, and anxiousness in her eyes, licking her lips, she said, "What I've, wait scratched that, what Raven and I have always wanted to do."

She bended down to try and capture his lips, but he moved away in time, but it didn't stop her. Instead she just kissed his jaw line, and down to his neck trailing kisses, trailing her tongue along with it.

He shivered with disgust and pleasure, to ignore this would be nearly impossible, Lust sat up and straddled him looking down with anticipation and lustful ambitions, she said, "You taste quite…tasty…uh I want more."

Beastboy was breathing heavy, he had to get away, what ever Lust meant to do with him, he couldn't let happen. Raven would kill him for sure, but then that would put Lust on statement into question, and said while breathing heavy, "Don't, this isn't right."

Lust frowned slightly, and said innocently, while trailing a finger down his chest, "What could make this so wrong, I want to arouse you, and have a little fun, is that so bad?" playing off an innocent look.

She looked down at his shirt before, ripping it off with her powers, showing his bare chest. Beastboy was hit with a blast of cold air to him, which made him shiver, slightly on the inside.

Lust rubbed her hands slowly up and down his chest getting a feel of it, "Not bad for someone so skinny."

Beastboy was sweating profusely, this was, uh he couldn't describe it, someone had to come by now, 'Wisdom should have noticed my disappearance, uhhh.' His thought s were cut off, when Lust started kissing him down his chest and all over, going as slowly as possible while moving her hands up down against his chest.

Beastboy was trying his hardest not to moan, but it was getting really hard not to do so. His breathes were becoming ragged, his chest moving up and down faster than before.

"Stop." He moaned

Lust kissed his chest once more, before sitting up, and saying seductively, "Ohhh, you like that don't you, well lets make it even more interesting shall we?"

Beastboy huffed before saying, "Wait, what are you going to do?"

Lust licked her lips, and said, "Take of those pants of course, so I can get to the real prize."

Beastboys eyes widen, but before Lust could get to doing just that, she was covered in black aura, and was thrown across the room, against the wall where she stayed.

Beastboy looked over to where his rescuers were, and paled when he did.

"No, I believe that prized goes to us…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: yep you all are probably saying no don't end it there! Well anyway, I got a long day tomorrow, so till next time. Oh, and make sure to review! 


	16. Ch15 Comrades Betrayal:Part 1 The End

AN:(PLEASE READ) Sweet! Ok so thanks to Tarbaig, one of my emailers who told me how to get rid of the code stuff, sorry i can't remeber what your penname was. I think it was Beik, but im not sure. Anyway now i can use wordpad and update, so not all is lost, other than my computer, but that should be fixed sometime next week, Im getting a replacement disk, that my dad is sending, so it shouldn't be long before i get my computer back up and working. Anyway, I decided I wasn't going to update till I had both parts 1 and 2 done or well half of part two done, or maybe 1/4 of it done.So after maybe next weekend I'll have part 2 installment to the story updated thats if my brother will lat me, hes being a pain letting me use his computer, then it's the epilogue, which you probably won't get till a weeks time or whenever, and then I'm done. AND!!!! This chapter has some mature content, or words, just for the warning since I had a…um somewhat compliant I guess you would call it, anyway that's it.( Oh and exscuse any errors or mispelled words that I have missed, WordPad doesnt have ABC check)

Ch.15

Comrades Betrayal Part 1 The End

Sploosh!

…Bubble…bubble…sploosh!

Flames of heat sprouted from smaller volcanoes in the magma, while lava would splash occasionally across the bottom of paths. Timid and Brave were walking along side the inner cavern, but stayed closed to the wall due to the fact they were on the lower level path. A few small rocks here and there would fall of the edges while they walked.

Brave was in the front leading casually, even so they were both burning up, they didn't talk much due to their parched throats, and there visions were blurry, due to how close they were to the heat, or maybe it was the heat itself that made things blurry.Timid had insisted that they should take the higher route, to keep away from the heat, but Brave disagreed, due to the fact that they might be caught by Rage, or one of the others, and instead they took the lower path.

Brave wiped away what sweat was running down aside her face, turning the corner she continued along the path. Timid from behind her was quite miserable from the heat, and was sweating just as much as Brave, but they continued to walk on. Brave rounded another corner, bringing them to a small bridge that went over the magma, and into a dark tunneled cave across from it. They crossed the bridge quickly, as not to get splashed with lava if it were to pop any second. Coming to the tunnels opening they entered it, to find a one torch lighting the way. The inside of the tunnel was humid somewhat better than what was outside the tunnel, but still not the best.

Brave wiped away the last bit a sweat with her sleeve, and went to go sit down, while Timid came up beside her, but not sit. Brave found a smooth rock, and sat down only to get back up the instant she did, "OW! Dang that's hot!" probing her bottom for damage, wincing when she did.

Timid shooshed her quickly, Brave was still probing her bottom when she turned her attention to Timid, "What?"

Timid looked behind her for a second before saying quietly, but somewhat urgently, "Rage or the others might hear us."

Brave waved her hand off while still trying to see her bottom from inside her cloak, and said, "So what, let her hear us, I don't care I kick her…..butt." she said the last part solemnly, and stood up and sighed.

Timid concerned, asked, "What?"

Brave not pleased, said solemnly, "I just singe the clothing right off my ass."

Timid couldn't help but have a small smirk on her face, though it disappeared quickly when Brave asked confused as to why Timid was smirking, "What?"

Timid quickly peeped, "Nothing!" and pretended to act like nothing happened, and walked around Brave.

While Brave was confused as to what just happened, Timid grabbed the one torch, and turned to wait for Brave to follow. Brave forgetting what happened shrugged, and walked up to Timid to continue to walk throughout the dark tunnel.

When I said it was dark in the tunnel, scratch that it was pitch black. The only thing that could be seen was Timid holding up the torch with Brave beside her. The light from the torch only illuminated from where they were standing, so it was hard to tell what was in front of them, unless the light was shown in the front which didn't do much good anyhow.

Timid was unsure of her surroundings, and took her steps cautiously, unaware of what may be in front of her. Brave was getting impatient and wanted to zoom through the tunnel wherever it led to. Timid continued to walk, until the light from the torch showed that there were two path way's instead of one.

Timid looked to Brave and asked, "Which way?"

Brave looked at the path's, but wasn't sure which way to take, and did what she always did in these situations.

Pointing to the right tunnel, "Ine."

To the left, "Minnie."

To the right, "Miney."

To the left, "Moe!"

Brave smiled, and said to Timid, "We go left."

Timid looked at Brave with despair and disbelief, Brave didn't understand what the look meant and asked, "What?"

Timid sighed solemnly, and said, "Were lost."

Brave blinked and pointed in the direction of the left path, and said as if Timid didn't hear what she said, "I just said we go left, what makes you think were lost?"

Timid sat down on the ground which was warm because of how far they were in the tunnel so it wasn't blazing hot, and said knowingly, but also despairingly, "You did the Inie, Minnie, Miney, Moe."

Brave let her hand fall back down to her side, really not seeing her point or just not wanting to, "And?"

Timid sighed again, and said with her knees tucked to her chest with the torch held out in front of her, "You do it when you're lost." She said simply.

Brave looked up at the sealing knowing she was right, she exhaled before saying to Timid, "Alright, we are lost, but I think left is the way to go, that hasn't failed me yet, and I doubt it will fail me now." She did always find her way when she did take the left way.

Timid stayed where she was for a minute before standing up, and handing the torch Brave, "Okay, but you should lead then."

Brave took the torch and walked towards the left tunnel, torch out in the front, and said confidently, "Left it is, so what…oomph!" She tripped walking in the direction she was going, the torch also falling out her hands, hitting the ground, which burned out when it did.

Timid shrieked, and called out frightened, "Brave! Brave where are you? Brave!?"

"…Ow…stupid rock."

Timid heard Brave, and tried finding her through the dark, but stayed in her spot afraid to move, "Brave?" she called again unsurely.

"I'm alright, uh…where are you?" Brave said, while starting to stand up in the dark.

"I don't know, I can't see." Timid said frightened.

Brave felt around her in the dark to find support, and found the wall of the tunnel staying there she called to Timid speaking calmly, "Timid, can you touch the wall of the tunnel?"

Timid went out to reach, and felt the rocky surface of the wall, and said still shaken up, "Yes."

Brave, "Walk forward, until you touch my hand."

Timid still frightened, walked little steps, looking for Brave, and said, "I can't feel anything."

Brave realized she heard Timid from across her, and reached out, "Timid, I'm across from you."

Brave felt a touch on her hand, which was Timids hand, and grabbed a hold of it.

Timid was relived, but they were still in the dark, "What now. I can't see?" Timid said, trying to see Brave, but only seeing the dark solute of her.

Brave still holding Timids hand began to walk along the wall pulling Timid along, feeling her way through the dark by using the wall for guidance, "Will use the walls for guidance, until we get to an opening, stay close."

Timid nodded even though Brave couldn't see. Timid kept close while Brave led the way. Brave kept walking, her feet kicked something.

Clink…

Timid stopped so did Brave, "What was that?"

Brave bended down and felt around on the ground, and grabbed a hold of something and stood up, "It's just a skull."

Timid Gulped, "A skull."

Brave threw the skull, which banged when it hit the ground, "Bird skull, no worries come on."

Brave and Timid continued to walk along the wall, until Braves hand touched something unfamiliar. Alert, she hesitantly felt around the object and relaxed.

Timid not knowing why they stopped asked, "What is it?"

Brave felt around the wall where she felt the switch, but didn't find anything else other than the switch, "I think I found a switch of some sort, its seems old from the feel of it."

"Is it a light switch?" Timid asked hoping to be rid of the dark.

"I don't know only one way to find out." Brave wrapped her hand around the lever, ready to pull.

"Wait! You don't…" Before Timid could finish, Brave pulled the switch lever down.

They both closed their eyes not sure what to expect, when nothing happened they opened there eyes slowly.

Brave, "Well that was…"

Grooooan! Crack! Groooan! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! ... (Silence)

Brave and Timid were both unsure what was going on, and what these sounds meant until there was one final crack that had a devastating sound.

CRACK! (Ceiling collapses)

The rocks and the ceiling collapsing inward forced Timid and Brave back against the wall, backing up covering themselves as best they could with their cloaks from the dust and from what may ever hit them. When the rocks stopped falling, and the dust started to clear, but not totally cleared, Timid and Brave let down there cloaks slowly to access what happened. There was now light shining in from above, along with some heat returning, almost full blast.

They both coughed a little from the dust still not settled, and shielding there eyes for the moment from the light that hurt there eyes from being in the dark for a while. Brave looking up at the opening up that was once a ceiling shot her hand in the air with a triumph smile, and said, "Alright! Some light, not exactly what I had in mind but its good enough for me." Turning her attention to see Timid looking at the pile of rocks that had collapsed not to long ago.

Timid walked toward the rock pile, curious as to why there were metal bars sticking out of it, and began removing some rocks to see why.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Groooan! Crack! Groooan! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! … (Silence)

Knowledge and Love were both awoken by the sudden jolt and slight downfall of the cages they were in. Knowledge, standing up quickly as well as Love asked, "What's happening?"

Before Love could say anything, there was a huge devastating crack that broke the cages chains from the rock that kept them hanging.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed holding on the bars for support, but didn't stay there for long. The cages bounced off the edge of bridge that was underneath them saving them from falling into the lava, also losing their grips on the cages bars when it did.

They landed on the ground across from the lava, but not to far from it nearly tipped save for their cages touching, keeping it from doing just that. Though not even that kept from the next thing that happened. Before they could get there bearings, the ground below them collapsed, bringing the cages down with them…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timid removing some of the rocks noticed that the bars were dented, though it was probably from the fall that they were in that condition. Brave curious as to what Timid was doing came up to the side of Timid, taking note that there were metal bars in the pile of rocks.

Guessing from Timids actions, she also wanted to know why there were metal bars, and began helping Timid remove some of the rocks. When they removed another big boulder, they saw Knowledge unconscious, covered in some rock dust.

"Knowledge!" they both yelled, worried and shocked.

They quickly removed the last of the rocks surrounding the cage, the bars being covered in black aura and removed by Brave to make an opening. She climbed in and carefully hooked Knowledge's arm around her shoulder and lifted her up.

Timid stood outside, waiting for Brave to come out and asked concerned, "Is she okay?"

Brave carried her out of the cage and settled her down on the ground gently, before saying, "I think so, she's just unconscious, but overall fine. From what I can tell, I think it was the cage that kept her from accessing too much damage."

Knowledge started to stir, catching Brave and Timids attention. Knowledge groaned, and started to gain back conscious. Sitting up slowly holding her head, "…Uh… what? Brave, Timid? Where...Oh no!" she gasped.

Alert and worried, Knowledge stood up quickly, but swayed a little due to the fact she hadn't recovered fully yet. She staggered over to the pile of rocks and began removing the rocks quickly the best she could with what little power she could summon.

Brave and Timid came over to her, and tried to get her calm down, "Knowledge, stop, you've still not recovered yet!" Brave said.

Knowledge still removing some of the rocks said tiredly, "No! Love is under these rocks, she could be hurt!" still removing some of the rocks.

Brave and Timid were both shocked that Love was here, and also now concerned for her well being, Brave said, "Knowledge stop, step back."

Knowledge stepped back knowing that Brave could get it done faster, and stood with Timid, and waited for Brave. Brave chanted her mantra, and removed all rocks to the side revealing a much battered and dented cage with Love inside it. They all quickly went to the cage, while Brave removed some of the loose bars, and climbed in to get Love. Love was pretty much in the same condition as Knowledge was, except she had a cut going across her forehead, with dried yet not dried blood running down the side her face.

Knowledge, "Hurry, get her out."

Brave lifted Love on her back, and climbed out. Once Brave got out Knowledge was by her side already starting to heal Loves cut.

Timid beside Knowledge, asked concerned, "Is she okay?"

Knowledge done healing, lowered her hand, and said, "Yeah, though she may be unconscious for a while, Brave can you carry her?"

Brave carfully picked Love up, adjusting Love on her back, said, "Yeah sure, but what happen to you? I mean how did you end up in Rages realm?"

Knowledge looked above to where they had fallen through before looking back to Brave, and answered, "Lust and Jealousy, now why are you two here?"

Brave explained simply, "Well we got a tip from Rude, after that we all decided to split up to find you since you were gone longer than what you said you would be. Plus with Rude's tip that only gave us more reason to do so."

Timid shook her head to indicate it was true, and asked, "Are we going? Wisdom is probably worried that were not back yet, and Rage might have heard us too." Indicating she really wanted to get out of here.

Knowledge shook her head in disagreement on one part, "No, I doubt Rage is here at the moment, Jealousy and her went out of her realm quite some time ago talking about an ambush, no to mention Lust left a long time ago this morning, she may have figured out where were keeping Beastboy at."

Brave, "Well that doesn't sound good."

Knowledge, "Just what I was thinking."

Knowledge then began to levitate off the ground, and said, "Well we need to get going then. Where is Wisdom, and is Beastboy with her?"

Brave and Timid began to levitate off the ground also, Brave, "They should be back in my realm by now, even if Lust had came we left this morning the only ones that didn't come to search were Happy and Rude."

Knowledge, "True, but that doesn't mean that were safe, Lust has her ways of finding out information."

Knowledge, and the other two flew out of the hole and began flying across the Rages realm, Brave re-adjusting Love along the way asked, "Can you explain as to why Love is with you, I thought she was working with Lust and Jealousy?"

Knowledge still flying, began to descend to a lit tunnel up ahead and answered, "I'll explain it later, right now we need to get back to Wisdom, before Lust does that's if she isn't already there."

Brave, "Fine, I'm ready to get out of here anyway, way to hot in here." (It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes, I am getting so hot I…oops sorry XD hehe)

Knowledge, "Good, then lets hurry!" They then descended down into the lit tunnel, flying through it…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of mirror...

"…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven stopped, finished with her meditation, she opened her eyes slowly.

She floated down onto her bed, and let a sigh escape her lips. No emotion or expression showed on her face, with no words spoken she levitated her mirror over to her and chanted her mantra one last time.

"…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" The mirror flashed red, and zapped Raven in. The mirror levitated for a moment, before dropping to her bed, the room then became silent and still.

Raven was zapped like lightning striking the ground instead of being thrown out of a portal. She looked at the realms door, this was not the realm she wanted to be near, but it did her no good to complain.

It was Rages realm…

"I suppose it will make due." She said numbly monotone.

Turning around there were two other path's, one to the right and one to the left that stretched diagonally. The right would lead her to Lust's, Jealousy, and Loves realms, and the left would lead to Knowledge's. Either way they were both long walks to Braves realm, and summoning her emotions wouldn't cut down on time either, she didn't need every emotion knowing she was here, it would cause to much commotion.

Then again she could just fly off; it was the only option that would be best to cut down on time. She began to levitate off the ground when someone from behind her called out, "Raven!?" stopping in mid air she turned around to see who it was…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Time frame; this scenario starts' happening during the time Raven enters the mirror, and is talking to the "someone"(s).)

Rage and Jealousy both walked over to the bed where Beastboy was being chained to the bed. Though it was Rage that was chaining him now. Lust who was chained to the wall by Jealousy was outraged, and not happy that her fun was spoiled yelled, "What the hell are you doing Rage! I thought we had a deal!"

Beastboy had no clue what was going on and kept his mouth shut. Rage smirked, and chuckled, before it turned to an evil laugh and said, "Me make a deal? Ha! As if."

She walked over to Beastboy, and sat down beside him, and started running her hand through his hair. As much as that felt good to Beastboy, it still didn't get rid of the uneasy feeling he got from her.

Jealousy standing at the end of the bed said, "Yeah, you would have to be dumb not to know that, and anyway I got sick of being second to you, it's about time I be first instead."

Lust narrowed her eyes at Jealousy, and said, "Well you could have just asked, now were both not going to get any, "dumb ass"." Quoting the last word, Lust took a glance over to Rage.

Jealousy looked over Rage who had her hand up in the air covered in black aura smirking in victory. Before Jealousy could do a thing she was swung across the room by Rage and slammed against the wall right next to Lust both chained by her now.

Rage lowered her hand and sat against the head board of the bed smiling evilly, still sifting through Beastboy hair, Beastboy shifted awkwardly, under such attention, but kept his mouth shut. If luck was on his side maybe the others would come in time to save him since he obviously, couldn't himself.

Jealousy was shocked, but that quickly turned to um well…jealousy, "You selfish Bitch! I thought you were on my side, ahhhh!" Jealousy pulled at the black aura chains trying to get loose.

Rage, "Pft, your side? I'm on one side and that's my own." she thought for a sec and said, "Selfish bitch, huh. Well selfish I'll take as a compliment, but bitch mhm…a dog is really not my style, more like a…"turning to Beastboy giving him a sly look and said, "…Beast…"

Beastboy gulped a slight blush appearing.

Lust, "Don't you dare…"

Rage, "Dare what!? I'll do what I damn well please!" she yelled angrily and stopped petting Beastboy. She sat up, and straddled Beastboy rather roughly causing him to bend his knees and cough once.

Rage turned her head to the side, and said to Lust and Jealousy, "Well, I'm done talking, enjoy the show cause I know I will." Licking her lips smiling seductively evil at Beastboy.

Beastboy smiled awkwardly, sweat dropping.

Lust pulled at her chains again, and said, "I won't…mhm…mhm!" her mouth was covered in black aura. Rage covered her and Jealousy mouths, and said, "A show can't be enjoyed unless it's silent…now where were we?" turning her attention back to Beastboy.

She put both her hands aside his head and started to lean in when Beastboy piped up, "Is this really necessary?" leaning back a little from her a little frightened, but nervous.

Rage frowned and leaned close to his face and said darkly, "If it weren't, I would be murdering you for all those annoying jokes of yours."

Beastboy gulped, and said shakily, "Is there a way we could…um settle this different way? Like um…a date?" smiling the best he could trying to stay calm.

Rage looked uninterested, but played along anyhow, "And where would you take me?"

Beastboy intimidated, thought quickly and said, "Anywhere you like."

Rage smirked, "Well then, I'm right where I want to be." Still smiling she turned her head and nibbled his ear, licking his earlobe to, making Beastboy shiver with unease and delight.

Her one free hand sliding along the outer rims of his boxers, plucking at the waist ban, before slowly sliding her hand inside which didn't catch Beastboys attention at first because he was to busy with the fact that she was kissing him fiercely licking his neck also from time to time.

That is until Beastboys eyes widen when he felt cold fingers stroking something that shouldn't be stroked, and gasped, "…Rage, sto…" he didn't get to finish, her hand was over his mouth, "Shhhh." She sat up, but kept her other hand right where it was, before the other joined with it. She then used her powers to rip off his boxers leaving him in nothing.

Lust and Jealousy were looking on in horror, and pulling against there restraints, trying to get free. Rage didn't waste anytime, and started to rub up and down on his…um lets just say elephant trunk. Anyway, Beastboy gritted his teeth while pulling at his chains trying not to give in, but it really couldn't be helped. Rage wasn't showing any mercy and began rubbing up and down even faster, applying pressure too.

"Ahhh, ohhh…damit!" Beastboy gasped/yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(This is happening during the Rages ambush)

"Knowledge?"

Knowledge and the others landed down in front of Raven, Love still unconsious. Ravens eyes widen when she saw Love on Braves back and asked, "What is Love doing here, and why were you all in Rages realm? Knowledge, how come I haven't been able to contact you?!" she half-yelled.

Knowledge was still a bit surprised that Raven was here, but brushed it off and answered her question, "Lust locked Love and I up in Rages realm. Brave and Timid just happen to rescue us just a few minutes ago. How did you get here, the restriction time isn't up?"

Raven calming a bit said mumbling to herself, "And she says she knows everything I know."

"I don't have time to explain, wheres Beastboy?" Raven asked

Knowledge didn't get her answer, but it only took her a while to know how. Being in Rages realm her own powers did not work because of the cages restraint on them. It caused her not to know what happened on the outside, "He should be with Wisdom from what Brave and Timid have told me, but I'm not so sure, Lust is out hunting, and Rage and Jealousy are up to no good as well."she stated serious, but knowledgeable.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just summon up Wisdom, and have her meet us in your realm, I'm only aloud here for so long." Raven said.

Love started to stir slightly, blinking a few times, before Brave noticed movement on her back. Brave, "Hey, Love about time you woke."

Knowledge turned hearing Brave say Loves name. Love was standing next to Brave, but using Braves shoulder for balance since she was still a bit dizzy, "Where am I? Last thing I remebered I was falling."

"Love." Raven greeted monotone, waiting for Love to take notice.

Love was now fully standing, looking back at Raven seemingly staring down each other before Love smiled a small smile saying unsurly but innocent as she could, "Hey, Ravey, darling, you know I haven't really..."

"Save it Love, don't think I don't know what you did, I'll deal with you later." Raven said with some seriousness, Love looked away like a kid caught in the cookie jar.

Raven sighed, and closed her eyes, put her hand in finger point and began to chant while the others watched, "...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." her eyes opened them being white for a second before dissapearing.

A portal was opening from the ground, a black raven appeared from out of it clearing to reveal Wisdom looking calm, but Raven sensed some distress from her, "Wisdom." She greeted and was about to ask about Beastboy, but was stopped by Wisdoms hand, "I know what your going to say, and no he is not with me."

Knowledge cutted in, "What do you mean hes not with you?! Your not telling me..."

Wisdom turned to Knowledge, her eyes showing that what Knowledge was thinking was correct, "Yes, I made a mistake letting him out of my sight."

Timid panicked, worried, she said urgently, "We have to save him!"

Brave and Love were already thinking that,Wisdom comforted Timid putting a hand on her shoulder, "We will, being here it will only take a few minutes to get to Lust realm, it being so close to Rages and Jealousys."

Raven frowned not happy at with what was happening, floating slightly off the ground she commanded, "Then were heading to Lusts realm, lets go, hopefully it hasn't been long." without waiting for the others responses she flew off to the right quickly, wanting to cut down on as much time as possible, it did not help that she was a bit distressed. She hoped that she was right, and that nothing had happened yet though she doubted it, but still held hope. It would surely be a mess to clean up and alot of explaining to do, not something she wanted to deal with.

All Brave had to say was, "Well, at least she isn't mad at us...I hope."

The others looked at each other, before floating off the ground, flying off in the same direction, haveing nothing else to say...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MeanWhile...

"...Fluffy Ravens to the rescue!!!...huh?"

Happy blinked a few times, her hand punched outward. She had just awoken, and looked around confused, "Where is everyone?"

Snoooor!

Happy turned to look beside her to see Rude snoring loudly, "Rude?"

"Yeah, Yeah, just set the food over there.(snore)" Rude was talking in her sleep.

Happy got up from the bed, and went to shake Rude awake, "Rude wake up, Rude...RUDE!" she yelled loudly.

"Ahhhh!"

Thump!

Rude fell to the floor the covers on top of her, she growled frustrated, pulled the covers off, "Happy, what the hell! I was sleeping, and then you had to wake me up, now what do you want!?" she yelled grumpily.

Happy was laying on Rudes bed her legs kicking behind her back and forth smiling, "Sowry...wheres everyone?"she asked happily.

Rude stood up, and pulled the covers around her before saying, "They all went looking for Knowledge, now get off my bed."

Happy got up from the bed before saying, "Well lets go then!"

"Go where? I'm not going anywhere?" Rude plopped onto the bed, and turned to face away from her.

"To find Knowledge silly, come on!" she pulled at Rudes blanket, trying to get her up.

Rude pulled back, "No. Get. They went to Knowledges realm, now leave me alone!"

Happy stopped pulling, and pouted with her hands on her hips, "Oh, come on I don't wanna go alone, up, up, up!" Happy was jumping up and down complaining now, before stopping.

Rude scrunched up her face, irritated, "In less you can find something to move me, I'm not moving a centimeter of grass."

Happy sighed, and began to think of a way to move her, looking at the ground she realize she was staring at the bed polls that kept the bed from the ground. Thats when she came up with a brilliant idea, Rude opened her eyes concerned that it had became quiet all of a sudden when something jumped on her bed.

Rude sat up and watched Happy turn around with a big smile to say, "Hold on tight!"

Rude gave her a questioning look, before she started to feel the bed roll forward, Now really concerned she looked off to the side of the bed, her eyes widened in fear. She looked back up to see Happy smiling, before she turned around and said, "Wheels in check, takeoff in 3, 2, 1, Go!"

Whooosh!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(WARNING! M rated part)

"Huh, huh, Rage, stop!" Beastboy was panting hard, gritting his teeth. Jelousy and Lust had given up in their attempts to break free from there restraint watching helplessly as Rage did what she pleased.

Rage had stopped fooling with the elephant trunk a few minutes ago, and was now...um licking and sucking on it.(ahem, author clears her voice) Rage wasn't even listening, she continued to bob her head up and down, licking up what Beastboy gave up. "Uh, huh, ahhh, stop, uh, oh god." Beastboy was tearing up, he tried his best to escape, but there was really nothing he could do. His hope for being rescued was also diminishing, "Rage! Stop!" he yelled one last time.

Rage stopped all of a sudden, which Beastboy thought was a miracal, "...Thank god..." he breathed out a sigh.

Rage licked her lips savoring the taste, before taking off her cloak, Beastboy didn't take notice since he wasn't looking and trying to rest. Taking her cloak she threw it aside letting it fall off the bed, she then grabbed the side of his waist, and started to move up and down.

Beastboys eyses widen considerable, and started to jerk around, but she roughly held him down, getting right up to his ear, she chuckled a bit and whispered hotly in her demonic voice, "Ah come on now, you know you like it, theres no point in struggling what you can't hide." She licked his earlobe quickly before planting kisses down his neck, moving up and down while she did so, but slowly just to make it agonizing for him.

Being as impacient as she was though, she sat up and started moving faster, her breathing becoming faster, "...Oh Beastboy..." she moaned her eyes seemed to go back into her head at the pleasure she felt. Beastboy was doing all he could not to do the same his hands grabbing the chains tightly, breathing heavly.

She brought her attention back to Beastboy looking at him with such intensity of want, she stopped her movement. He looked at her exsuasted, breathing rather fast. She smiled rather wickedly, not wasting time she ripped away her lower part of her leotard, throwing it away. Only the cloth not ripped was that which covered part of her upper thighs, she placed herself a top of his elephant trunk moving up and down, letting it slide between her opening, but not going in.

Their skins touching sent electric waves through both of them, casuing Beastboy to slip, "Uhhh, Rage!" realizing what he did, he closed his mouth in shock, but couldn't stay shocked for long due to Rages up and downs.

"Oh, Beastboy! uh...ah!...ahah..." she yelled/moaned moving faster everytime she felt pleasure pulse through her.

Lust and Jealousy tried to drown out the nosie, closing their eyes not wanting to look. Lust was berating herself for letting this happened, thinking it was all her fault for trusting Rage. Jealousy was pissed, and jealous(no pun intended) that the fact that could have been her. She really was what Lust said a "dumbass", she couldn't believe how stupid she had been to trust her.

The bed was shaking slightly, Beastboy was breathing rather fast, still straining to keep from saying anything, only a few low moans escaped from him, and the stench of her wetness that he could smell didn't help him a whole lot either. Rage on the other hand kept moving along, but notice her little Beast wasn't saying anything, and said while still sliding against his hardness moving up and down, "Ah...oh...Beastboy!... say my name...Ah! Beastboy!" she yelled/gasped. By now she was holding her breast from moving up and down, still sliding up and down herself, even faster.

Beastboy still breathing hard, grunted and said, "No!...I won't!" he yelled while straining to.

Rage still moving, but slowed down a bit looked at him with her four red eyes and yelled angerly, "Say It!" she screamed still panting.

Lust and Jealousy were now watching, they were both worried, Rage was getting out of control. Beastboy gave her one hard look and said, "No."

Rage stopped moving all together, now even more anrgy yelled, " Fine! Then you can say goodbye to your virginity!"

_To be Continued..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope this was long enough for the absence, should be as again next weekend or so before i put up the next part but that depends again on my brother not being a pain. I worked really hard on this, so please review, especially those who are on my alert list for this story who dont even review me even when there on the list, review!...Please...(puppy eyes)


	17. Ch16 Setting it Right:Part 2 The End

AN: And now the final installment to the story, other than the epilogue...um so it was a couple of weeks wait, or a month, or two…. or so, writers block didn't help either, or the the amount on how I was going to do things, I even had to re read my own story to get the feeling going again, but anyway…enjoy. Thank you for the reviews! (Warning on some language and what not)

Ch.16

Setting it Right; Part 2 The End

Rage settled herself over Beastboy, who was really straining against his chains, "No, Rage stop, don't do this, I'll say it, I'll say it!" he was panicking now, scared.

"Too late!" she lifted herself up, and went to slam herself down upon him; he closed his eyes and waited for the impact whimpering a little.

"NO!"

"Ahh!" Rage was suddenly flung off the bed, and slammed into the wall, bouncing off of it from impact leaving a medium size crater in the wall. Rage lost control of keeping hold of Lust and Jealousy so they both fell from the wall as well, but levitated before hitting the ground.

Beastboy was no longer chained, but stayed where he was shaken, and frighten at what had almost happened. Beastboy turned his head on the pillow to see what had saved him. It was Raven and the others, he smiled a slight weakly smile before the stress took over, and everything went black.

Raven was floating above the ground looking very pissed off, her eyes were glowing white, her hands sparked with black aura, "RAGE!!!" she yelled angrily floating towards Rage who was getting up from the ground.

The other emotions were standing back a ways, staying out of her way. Brave and Knowledge were the first to move aside from the group, and go over to Beastboy quickly. Brave avoided looking at anything while going over to him, and covered him up with the covers then used her powers to pick him up. Knowledge using her powers picked up his clothes, and turned to catch up with Brave.

Back at the entrance without a thought Knowledge half-yelled "Let's go, were done here!" she commanded.

Timid being scared exited before Knowledge finished and Wisdom followed behind Brave with Beastboy floating in between them going out the exit. Knowledge was the last to exit, but stopped when Love wasn't following, "Love, what are you doing? Lets go." she said hurriedly.

Love turned to her and said, "No, this is also my mess, I'm staying to help." she gave a knowing look to show she was serious.

Knowledge hesitated, but nodded showing she understood, and ran out the room to the exit. Love turned around to go to Lust and Jealousy.

Raven now standing in front of Rage, who had already gotten up, and was showing four red eyes sneered, "Damn you!"

"Save your breath Rage! What you did was crossing the line!" Raven yelled angrily her eyes narrowed.

She didn't even give time for Rage to even blink before she lifted her hand, and used her powers to slam Rage against the wall behind her, sending her through it, that part of wall collapsing inward.

Raven floated up to the hole going through it, dust was still floating from the collapse of the wall, stepping into Lusts personalize master bathroom, which was styled to look like you were in a jungle, or rainforest. Rage was just getting up from the impact; the tile underneath her was cracked. Using the toilet lid for support, she stood up, and held her right arm in pain, her shoulder clothing having ripped holes in them.

She growled, showing her fangs before launching off from her spot. Raven was only a few feet away the dust was still not cleared and so did not have much time to react, before Rage collided into her holding on, knocking Raven back out the hole in the wall, making it a bit bigger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Love went over to Lust and Jealousy who were still standing in the spot they were and watched as Raven slammed Rage through the wall a bit scared that they might just get that.

Love turned to look at the last second to see what happened, before turning to other two, "Lust, Jealousy, if you don't want to end up like Rage, then you'll help." She said.

They were still in their own thoughts, before both turning to Love, "What?" they both said in unison.

Love sighed and said again, but more clearly, "Were going to help Raven take down Rage."

"No way, are you mad!" Jealousy yelled saying it to Love like she were crazy.

Lust and Love stared at her for a second, she stared back confused and said, "What?"

"Uh, duh, she's not mad." Lust said in a "hello" kind of tone

Jealousy didn't understand for a moment before realizing what she just said, "Oh" Oo

"Well you know what I mean!" she yelled back, her arms crossed in a pouting way.

Boom!

They turned in time to see Rage slam Raven into the wall on the opposite part of the room. It also left a small crater, but only the size of her body. Rage floating, let go and floated a ways before Raven fell out of the crater falling towards the ground. She wasn't out cold; she stopped herself half way floating from the ground, her right eye shut from the pain of the impact from the wall.

Rage just smiled at her little victory, and said, "You know what, even when I win I might be considerate and save you what's left of Beastboy for you...that's if I haven't worn him out by then." She said cocky, chuckling a bit.

Raven grounded her teeth, her eyes glowing white, balled her hand up jerked her hand back, and then threw a beam of black aura towards Rage, who had time to dodge it, looking at the direction it went hitting the ceiling leaving a hole. Rage turned to look back in time to see black bolts being shot at her, which she shielded herself with her powers in time to block it.

When the barrage of attacks were done she let down her shield, Raven was right there and sent an uppercut to Rages jaw, then slamming her down with both fist to her stomach which caused her to spit up the blood from the uppercut, sending her flying back down to the ground.

She impacted the ground with another crater to add, which sent debris and dust in the air. Love and the other two covered themselves with their cloaks, before letting it down after the debris settled quickly.

"Um, I think Ravens doing fine on her own; can't we just run and save our own skins for now?" Jealousy said, pointing in the direction of the exit.

"No, this is what will hopefully get us out of that." Love said

Lust sighed, before an idea struck her, "Well then what are we waiting for, I think its time for a bit of revenge don't you think?" she smirked mischievously hands on her hips.

Jealousy hearing the word revenge changed her mind and smirked, and Love could only smile, "So what do you have in mind Lust? No pun in mind intended." Love said.

"…Well…" and so Lust told them the plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Rage lifted herself out of the crater, holding her stomach, before spitting out blood. She growled, and yelled, "That's it! You're pathetic! With the power we have we could destroy everything, and make Beastboy ours!"

Raven had calmed down a bit lowering herself to the ground, narrowed her eyes and said calmingly but cold, "It doesn't matter how much power I have, I won't let you have him. You will lose Rage."

Rage spit out more blood, and said, "That's what you think!" her hands glowed dangerously black; she sent another blast of energy towards Raven, which Raven shielded herself, but underestimated the blast, it breaking through easily causing Raven to get hit right squared in the chest, "Ahhh!"

She was knocked back crashing into the closet, where clothes fell off there hangers falling on her. Rage floated forward chuckling; Raven slowly moved the clothing away coughing up some blood from the blast hitting her chest.

Raven stood up slowly using the wall behind her for support, wiping her mouth off from the blood, her breathing a bit strained from her chest hurting. Rage walked up to Raven smiling her evil smile before grabbing Ravens chin making Raven look up at her forcefully, "You know what I've changed my mind, your to weak to have him let alone being able to fuck him."

Raven smacked Rages hand away ignoring her remark, and went to punch her. Though from her still being weak from the last attack, Rage blocked it with a shield of her power, but Raven sent more punches each one being shielded by Rage. Raven knew this wasn't working, and instead faked a punch which Rage shielded it by instinct; Raven dropped down and swung one leg from underneath her before Rage could react to it.

Rage fell on her back, she saw Raven about to punch her, and rolled out of the way. Raven hit the ground, a few cracks appearing on the floor, she turned to Rage and flew at her, when someone called out Rages name.

"Hey Rage!" Rage being distracted by the call of her name, didn't have enough time to look back at Raven, she was hit from the left side of her face by Ravens fist.

"Uhh" she fell back, skidding across the ground a little ways, before stopping.

Jealousy flinched, not really expecting, or wanting that to happen, but anyhow. Raven turned to Jealousy, and was about to say something when Love came up from behind her to whisper to her, "Leave it to us, and look for an opening."

Love floated around her, while Raven gave a confused look unsure of what she heard since it was quickly said. Love floated up to Rage, but kept her distance. Rage got up, looking at Love, before looking to her right, where Jealousy was, Rage growled.

"…Ahem…"

Rage turned to look to the left side of her, to see Lust one hand on her hip, "Weak? You didn't even get to second base with him, and you're calling us weak?" she said disbelievingly.

Rage frowned deeply, before yelling back, "Well look who's talking. Neither did you or any of us for that matter!"

Lust scoffed, laughing a bit, and said, "No. You haven't. But Love and I have."

You could say Ravens mouth fell a good ways to the floor possibly from shock, and confusion.

Rage surprised and shocked clearly not thinking straight that she was being played believed it. She turned to Love to see her smiling dreamily, "Yeah it was the most passionate thing ever. To bad you didn't get the whole package Rage." Love said, now out of her dream state though still smiling smugingly.

Rage growled in anger before looking over to Jealousy who had her arms crossed pouting.

"You didn't get any; why the hell are you on there side!" Rage yelled at Jealousy.

Ravens right eye was twitching, her mouth still slightly open at hearing all of this, "But I thought…"

Love turned her head sharply to Raven and gave her a look to keep quite, but to also say that this was just for play. Raven seemed to finally understand what Love told her earlier, and kept her mouth shut, but put somewhat of an angry look on, just so Rage didn't see that what Love and Lust were saying wasn't affecting her, not that she wasn't mad already from what's happen anyhow.

"Your side! For What?! I'm not going to watch as you betray me, and almost rape him in front of me again. Like no thank you!" Jealousy yelled in an attitude way.

Rage growled; upset at all this she yelled, "Fine! I'll just destroy you all for your insolence!"

Before the others could react Rage blasted a power wave that hit Love, Lust, Raven, and Jealousy all at the same time sending them flying back all in different directions, except Love, and Raven.

They all fell to the ground, skidding a few inches across before stopping. They all got up quickly, not really affected by the blast. Rage being as she was, went after Love first, arms stretched out as if she were going to strangle her, which she probably was going to do.

Love was able to put her arms up in front of her to protect herself, just when Rage reached her tackling her to the ground Rage on top of her, "You bitch!" She yelled, almost slamming a punch to Loves face, but Love shoved her off to the side roughly before that could happen.

Rage stood up and went about to punch Love again, but Lust and Jealousy tackled her from the side.

"This is apart of the plan right?" Raven asked behind Love.

Love turned around and gave her unsure smile, "Um…possibly?"

Lust and Jealousy had both of Rages arms pinned down to the ground, while she struggle to get up, "Let go!" she screamed, using her free hands she blasted what she could at the two, them both getting hit in the chest, they fell back. Rage stood up, looking severely pissed, her hands sparked as she went forward.

"Just look for an opening, and blast her, will hold her back until then." Love said.

"Well, hurry, I've already lost too much time!" Raven said.

Love nodded and went over to join the battle while Raven stood back taking a breath before exhaling, putting her hands in front of her like she was holding a bowl, she started chanting quietly while a ball of energy started forming, putting off sparks.

Rage out of control was throwing random blasts towards Lust and Jealousy, who were doing their best to dodge. Love not notice by Rage yet, threw her own blasts hitting Rage a couple times, leaving her sprawled on the ground.

Rage sat up and pushed herself from the ground, gasping seemingly out of breath, grounded her teeth, looking from her to the other two knowing she was surrounded. Hands shaking slightly, sparked with aura, her head down saying quietly at first but getting louder, "No, no, no, no, no, No, No, NO!" she screamed.

One hand in front of her and the other behind, she sent strong ball blasts in both directions before the others could step away; they were all hit and sent sprawled to the ground.

"HeheheHahahahah!" Rage grinning madly, laughing manically at her accomplishment, "Yes his mine, I tell you mine!" she yelled.

The others still on the ground, picked themselves up, but stayed on the ground their elbows supporting them, all of them in a bit of pain from the blast.

Raven now had a descent size ball in her hand the size of those big bouncing balls you would find in toy stores. Her eyes narrowed were glowing pure white, grounding her teeth, she swung the ball to her side it sparking, and spoke the first two words of her mantra quietly, "Azarath…Metrion…"

The ball was sparking pretty dangerously by now, and by the time Rage took notice it was to late, fear evident on her face.

"ZINTHOS!"

She swung the ball towards Rage "Kama-hama-ha" style, the blast being to fast for Rage to dodge.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Rage was completely covered in black aura when the blast hit her. Her scream was soon drowned out by the blast, and by the time everything cleared she was laying on the ground out cold. Her clothes were almost all burnt off, save for the parts that covered her legs, like shorts, and the top that covered her chest only. The ground was scorched around her, steams of smoke still coming up from the ground.

"No Rage, he may never be ours…not after this." Raven said to herself sadly.

Raven stood there exhausted at using such energy. Lust, Love, and Jealousy were finally standing up not at all that very exhausted as before, but glad that it was over. Raven let her hands fall back to her side, before nearly falling, but Love caught her in time keeping her stood up. Raven looking at her, Love smiled innocently still supporting her, Love said, "Um, this will get us out of trouble...right?" still smiling innocently; the other two were now beside her.

Raven looked at Love still exhausted, trying to decide weather to let them off or not. Love and the other two stood there smiling innocently waiting for approval, before Raven rolled her eyes, sighing, and saying exhaustingly, "You're off the hook."

Love and the others hi-fived each other in victory, "YES!" they all yelled in unison.

"But..." Raven said

They turned to look back little afraid what the "but" meant, and waited for what Raven had to say, "You three will have to look after Rage for the next three months."

...They all whined...

"No, whining or I'll give you your real punishments!" she quickly half-yelled commandingly.

They all shutted up, Raven sighed looked over at Rage, who still hadn't got up, "Now take Rage back to her realm, and make sure she stays there until the restriction time is up. Now I have to go, what time is it?" looking around for a clock.

Lust looked around for her clock, when she spotted it on her dresser, "It's eight twenty, why?"

"Damn, I have to go. I don't have much time, now do as I say, and I'll see you three another time." Raven now standing on her own, turned around suddenly towards the exit, and flew off quickly. Not sparing any goodbyes, and exited out the door.

Jealousy and Lust shrugged at her sudden leaving and started walking over to Rage, Love had watched as Raven went before flying off herself, following secretly behind Raven. By then Jealousy and Lust were already next to Rage not noticing Loves disappearance.

"Well at least part of the plan worked. I'm really just glad my realm didn't have too much damage to it. Well except the bathroom, it's going to need some work." Lust said to Jealousy.

Jealousy nodded in response and said, "You know since were suppose to watch Rage, I felt like we didn't get enough revenge, I still want to beat the shit out of her still for what she did." Punching her fist into her left hand.

Lust putting a hand on Jealousy shoulder said, "Maybe, but will just have to wait and see, let's just get her to her realm before she wakes, right Love…Love?"

Lust and Jealousy turned around to find Love wasn't there.

"LOVE!!!!" Lust and Jealousy yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowledge and the others had been in her realm for the past fifteen minutes. Beastboy had awoken, and gone around a corner where he could put his clothes back on, without the others seeing though Knowledge had to hold Happy back from peeking. They were in the kitchen area sitting and waiting for Raven to come, whispering while Beastboy was dressing.

"Ohhh, did you see when he woke, he's scared of us. Beastboy probably hates us now." Timid whispered sadly.

"Ah, cheer up Timid, I doubt he hates us." Brave said confidently a hand on Timids shoulder.

"Yeah if anything he's just probably shaken up, I mean he was practically raped by Rage from what we could tell. That would be pretty scary." Knowledge said.

"Wow, Knowledge just skip right to the point why don't you." Rude said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't see you saying anything." Knowledge pointed out.

"You trying to start something, huh, huh?" Rude said grumpy as usual, or from lack of sleep.

Knowledge looked at her dully arms crossed, and said, "Go ahead, I'm waiting."

Rude kept looking at her, with that same grumpy face, before letting her facade down, facing away from Knowledge laying down on the bed mumbling to herself, "Damn her, she always does that, her and her…" Rude continued to mumble coherently, while the others continued on with their conversion.

Wisdom then spoke up, "If anything, I'm wondering what's going to happen between him and Raven now."

Just before another discussion was about to start, Beastboy came out from an aisle of books, buckling the rest of his belt, the others silenced when he did.

Beastboy looked up from his buckle, not exactly the happiest face shown, rubbed his arm awkwardly before saying not really looking at anything inperticularly, "Soooo…what now?"

The others were looking at each other, waiting to see if anyone would step up to the plate, but it didn't seem like anyone would.

That is until Brave spoke, "Well, for starters, are you…you know, okay?" she said unsure of how to explain, or whatever.

Still a bit downcast, holding his arm now said, "I guess I'm okay…maybe a bit sick, confused, unsettled."

"Oh, um well you can sit down if you want you know." Brave said, pulling out a stool for him from the kitchen counter.

Beastboy hesitating at first, but walked up to the stool and sat down, "It's just…why? Why would…?"

He jumped a bit when Knowledge put her hand on his shoulder, her retracting it, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

Beastboy cut her off, "No, its okay…just not into the whole touchy thing right now, you know."

Knowledge deciding to keep her hands to herself said, "It's over now, you can relax. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Beastboy knees were now huddled up to his chest, while holding himself distressed with everything that's happen and said, "How come Ravens here?"

Knowledge sighing, said, "To put it simply, she found a way in. When she gets here she'll be able to take you back."

Happy spoke up at this point, "What? But he just got here, what about the party?" she said whiningly looking at Knowledge.

Knowledge disapproved of this looking back at Happy, "Happy, I don't think…"

Beastboy seemed to drown them out, a far distant look in his eyes. Timid walked up to him, more or so sadder than usual.

"Beastboy?" she said quietly, a bit afraid, and concerned.

He looked up to her, only to be shocked to see her almost on the verge of crying. Forgetting whatever was going through his mind earlier, he asked concerned, and confused, "Timid, what's wrong?"

Timid sniffled a bit, tears threatening to fall, "I'm...I'm sorry"

Beastboy had been sitting normally now, still concerned, asked, "For what? You didn't do anything."

Timid still sniffling, holding her cloak against her said, "F-for w-w-what Rage did. I…"

She was suddenly caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around her. Beastboy seemed to understand what she was saying, not being able to hold the tears back any longer she let them run down her face, "…Beast…"

"Shhh, it's not your fault, it's no ones fault, but Rages. You have no reason to be sorry, Timid." he said soothingly.

He let go a bit, but still held her looking at her with what he could muster up as a smile to let her know it was okay. By now Happy and Knowledge had stopped bickering, Knowledge with a triumphant smile, and Happy pouting.

"She's here." Wisdom said, having spoken up from out of nowhere.

Everyone's attention turned to the entrance…well except Rudes, she was sleeping again.

Xxxxxxxx

Raven stood there outside the kitchen, standing next to one of the tall bookcases, tired, and a few rips in her clothing she calmly walked over to Beastboy her hood up.

Raven stood there in front of him looking at him with concern though unsure of what she should say at the awkwardness that seem to come with it. Timid was still slightly in his arms, but quickly got out of them and went quickly behind Knowledge, now a bit afraid. No one talked, that is until Beastboy spoke up, "So I guess your taking me back then?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah…in a few minutes you'll link hands with me, and will be off." Her eyes from underneath her hood, finding the ground interesting all of a sudden.

Beastboy nodded and turned to the others he clasped his hands before letting them go, and said a bit sadly, but knowingly, "Well…I guess this is goodbye then."

Happy was the first to tackle him with a hug, him nearly falling over but didn't, "It's never goodbye! Will see you again, even if we have to take control of Raven to do it."

Raven perked up at this; concerned she whispered to Knowledge worriedly, "You can do that?"

Knowledge just whistled innocently, and pretend she didn't hear what Raven said and changed the subject, "So I'm guessing Rage is taken care of?" Raven nodded yes, and then Knowledge now knowing everything was okay for the time being walked over to Beastboy. Happy was still hugging him tightly, while Beastboy rubbing the back of his head smiling slightly, "Well…um okay then."

He then noticed Knowledge standing beside him waiting for acknowledgement before she said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, and I do hope this isn't the last we see each other…um well I guess this is goodbye then."

She held her hand for him to shake, he looked at her hand before grabbing it with his own, and pulling her towards him in a hug. She was surprised the say the least before he whispered in her ear, "I actually meant what I said when I met you." She was confused at first, but realized what he meant, and blushed slightly before pulling back, him smiling a bit, but you could also see tint of blush on him also. She nodded still blushing a bit, and went back to where she stood before, her hood up now.

Happy was still holding on to Beastboy, before he could say something Brave and Timid caught his attention, "Come on Timid."

Brave was pulling Timids arm trying to get her to come over with her, little by little she moved until Brave and her were standing in front of Beastboy with Timid behind her being shy.

Beastboy looked down at Happy before saying, "Um…Happy?"

Happy looked at him smiling and said, "Yes?"

He nodded his head in the direction of Brave and Timid who was trying to coax Timid from behind her, she looked in the direction he nodded his head in, and "The others want their turn too."

Happy turned back and pursed her lips, and said pouting, "Aww, do I have to?"

Beastboy gave her the look to saying yes, "Oh, alright I'll go." Happy said acting sad removing herself from him.

Beastboy rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed her from behind, then giving her a noogy making her giggle, "Stop, Stop, I give, I give, hehehe."

He let go of her and said, "Now don't go saddening on me again you hear?" He said playingly, smiling.

Still giggling she gave him another hug, "Ok, I'll remember that." Brave behind her had her hands on her hip and said impatiently, "Alright, alright, come on Happy, Timid and I want a turn to you know."

"Yes could we please hurry this up, theres only 5 minutes left." Raven said impatiently from behind.

"Yeah, we know." Brave said walking up to Beastboy she gave him a hug also, one that could almost rival Starfires, before letting go and saying, "You better bring your game next time when we wrestle again, that is unless you want the same thing to happen like last time."

Beastboy sweat dropped, "Actually I might bring one of those protected sports pads or whatever there called next time." He chuckled a bit.

He stopped and noticed Timid hadn't moved yet, or said anything, "Hey Timid, am I going to get hug and goodbye, or am I going to have to give you one myself." He said smiling.

Timid shuffled her feet forward shyly finding her feet interesting at the moment. She was now directly in front of him, and stuck her arms out quickly in a hugging way closing her eyes when she did. Beastboy couldn't help but think that was adorable, and brought her into a hug.

Timid opened her eyes and then relaxed, smiling a bit at the warmth and comfort of him. She was at peace for the moment; of course it couldn't last forever. Beastboy gave her a warm smile, and said, "So…star gazing next time?"

Timid was confused at first but remembered, and said, "Yeah…star gazing." she said in her small shy voice.

Letting go of Timid he walked over to Wisdom, who had been sitting at the end of Rudes bed.

She looked at him in a calm state of manner before standing up, "I guess I'm not going to get out of getting a hug either am I?"

Beastboy chuckled lightly, and said, "Well unless you would prefer to dance, no I don't think so."

Wisdom seem to give an acting thought to that, and said, "Mhm, well it would be nice considering last time, but a hug is all we have time for."

She then walked forward arms outward, they both then hugged. Wisdom immediately relaxed, feeling that same comfort of being in his arms again.

"You know tango is pretty fast how about that?" Beastboy whispered into her ear.

Wisdom smiled at the joke, and let go, and said, "Maybe next time." She turned to see Rude was still asleep, and then said, "Well I see Rude isn't going to be saying goodbye anytime soon."

"Mhm, well should we wake her up?" Beastboy asked

"She'll most likely take your head off if you do that."

Beastboy seemed to remember the incident with the remote, "You know what on second thought your right."

Raven walked over to Beastboy, and grabbed his hand, "It's almost time, come on."

They both walked in front of the emotions, Raven on the right of Beastboy. Raven looked at the clock above the counter, and said, "…Only a minute left…"

Beastboy gave the emotions one last warm smile, them returning it in nods and smiles. The little red arrow was now ten seconds from saying ten o'clock, just when he looked away from the clock he saw something from the side of the bookcase beside Raven that he couldn't believe.

It was the white emotion from his dream; she put a finger to her lips to signal to keep quite before winking at him. That's when all of a sudden everything went black for a second, before he landed on Ravens bed roughly.

Xxxxxxx

He was on his back looking up at the ceiling, he didn't move he knew where he was, but that wasn't the reason he wasn't moving he was thinking of what he just saw, 'That really wasn't a dream after all. It was the white emotion I know for fact that's what I saw."

Raven sat up from behind him looking rather quiet exhausted, and looked at him. He was just sprawled out looking like he was in deep thought, slightly concerned she ask, "Um…Beastboy are…you ok?", she mentally slapped herself, 'Wait, how could he be after what happened." She stated more than question.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Raven, and from his position looked up at her, and said out of the blue, "Who's the white emotion?"

Raven was taken back by that confused as to why he would ask that. She thought for sure that Love had kept the fact that she was real a secret, that's when it seemed to hit her 'She followed!' fear seemed to cross her face.

"Rae?"

Cut out of her thoughts she turned her attention back to Beastboy the look of fear gone, "Sorry, uh…I don't know…we just call her Violet." She didn't want to lie, but she was afraid if she told him now, it would only complicate what's already happen.

He sat up his back facing her, deep thought of look on his face and said, "…Oh…then could you explain to me why Rage did not rip me to pieces, and why Lust, Jealousy were after me?"

Ravens hood covered what ever expression showed on her face, though you could see her mouth turned slightly down in to a slight frown. She sighed, "I know I owe you an explanation, but I can't give you one, I'm just…"

"Why?" he cut her off, and turned around to face her, an upset serious expression on his face, "Why not?" he said again.

She sighed, her hand on her forehead, she didn't want to go into this, but she didn't have a choice, and said, "Because I don't know what to tell you…I mean yes I'm truly sorry for what happen, and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, but…"

"…Friendship?…" he cut her off a bit sad at the word itself for some reason and confused, and then said concerned, "Raven what does friendship have to do with this? Of course nothing will ruin our friendship, why would you think that?"

Raven taken a back by this said trying to cover her mistake, "Well, after what happen, I just thought our, or what we call a friendship wouldn't be the same."

Beastboy sighed and then said, "Raven, what happened won't change our…friendship." he said the last word solemnly.

"What? So your telling me what happened didn't affect you?" She said upset and angered at the same time.

"No, I mean yes, wait no…I mean…it's not like that."

"Then what is it then…for crying out loud Beastboy, you think this is just going to pass as if it never happened!?" she said upset.

Beastboy sighed heavily, grabbing his hair as if he were getting a headache, and let go to say frustrated and angrily, "Yeah, you know what lets just do that! Forget that one of your emotions, no scratch that two of them nearly raped me."

They were both sitting directly in front of each other getting closer to each others faces anger prominent on both of their faces, "Well that's your fault." She poked a finger to his chest making him move back, "For not listening, and not staying in Knowledge's realm. Maybe then you wouldn't have been in that position to begin with!"

Beastboy now a bit of distance between them and fired back, "Well, it would have never happened if your stupid mirror hadn't been out in the first place!"

"Oh, so it's now my fault, well you shouldn't have even been in my room!" she yelled back. They were both on their knees still on the bed, still going at it.

"We'll sorry for trying be nice, when all I ever wanted was your god damn love!" his eyes were closed when he yelled this part, he noticed it was quiet all of a sudden, and opened his eyes a bit stun he had said that, and looked to see a stun yet guilty, sadden look on Raven.

"Raven?" he asked concerned forgetting their argument for the moment.

Still looking at him in shock she said, "You…love me?" She said in whisper tone of disbelief. Turning away from him for the moment, and sitting off the edge of the bed, still looking shocked, her mind seem to have a hard time wrapping around that bit of info. She really did not know what to do now, the situation seemingly to have flipped flopped on her.

Beastboy had no idea himself of how it just dropped from yelling to this, well he knew how, he just couldn't believe that he had pretty much confessed he had feelings for her. The only thing he now was worried is that if she had the same feelings for him. He didn't think what happen in her mind was going to be the problem, it was going to be what he said now, if she didn't return them he knew things would go down for their friendship, and for everything else.

Sighing, he didn't move at first, but instead he crawled to the edge of the bed to sit next to her, and facing her, he said in a sincere voice, "Raven,…um why is it that when…I'm with your emotions they're nice to me, but then you and me we argue, get on each others nerves, well I mostly get on yours, but that's besides the point." Sighing he continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I believe that well…you might possibly have feelings for me, after all the things that I went through with your emotions, and…Violet…" still looking at her he waited for her to answer, not knowing what else to say.

Raven stayed quite for a second and then said, "Even if I did why would you want my love? I thought I was the creepy one, the cold hearted one to you, why would you care about me, or even want me for that matter, especially after what happened?" She said, ignoring his other question, and turned to face him a look of wanting to understand plastered on her face, but a slight of hope in her eyes, that him and her could actually happen, but what happened in her mind she doubted things could still be the same, or even happen in that matter.

Even after all this time, she always thought they could never be together, that there was always doubt in her heart that he could never feel the same way she felt, but now after what he said and everything that happen she didn't know what to do, say, or even know what to feel, she was so…unsettled.

Beastboy was taken a back, not used to seeing Raven act this way or show this kind of emotion towards him before. He didn't need to think, he had already admitted he loved her, or least the way he said he did. He swallowed before saying wringing his hands, and speaking sort of rapidly "True, but that's not it I…well to tell you the truth, I've always had a sort of a crush on you from the beginning, and it kind of grew to be…well love. I mean I love everything about you, your beautiful, funny in your sarcastic ways, the way your voice sounds so beautiful and tantalizing, your smartness, your care for others, the way your hair flows when the wind makes it, your eyes, god I could just drown in them forever and well everything. I know that you may not…"

"Beastboy."

He stopped and lifted his head to see her smiling a small smile, and found that odd not sure what to expect he asked, "Yes Raven?"

"I love you too."

Beastboy froze, letting his hamster for a brain compute what she just said, "You love me?" still surprised, hope filling his heart now.

Raven rolled her eyes, blushing a bit not helping but smile a bit and said, "Yes silly, but still are sure your ok with what happened?" she asked concerned.

Beastboy coming out of his stupor, and nodded, "Um yeah, I'll get over it, and besides," he put his arm around her smiling his toothy grin, "I have you now, so it's not like it won't happen again in the future." wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven raised a brow in amusement and said teasingly, "And what makes you think that you'll be getting any of that from me?"

Beastboy actually looked away to think about that making Raven roll her eyes again, Beastboys expression turned to a confusion look he then said, "Well, there was something that Lust said when…you know…she said that what she was doing to me…well it was something you…wanted to do to me also. Is that true?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head embarrassed he said that, blush showing on his face still not looking at her.

If he was looking he would have seen Ravens left eye twitching, a bit of anger showing. She calmed down though and said, "I really have no comment on that." She said monotone.

"Is that so" he said smirking now looking at her.

"Yes." Raven said monotone no expression on her face, he pouted a frown.

Beastboy then joked, and said, "Well, I guess she was just saying things in the heat of the moment, hehe." He chuckled.

Raven didn't show any amusement, and crossed her arms to show it, "Oh, come on Rae, you know I was just kidding." Beastboy said.

She let her arms down and smiled back at him, "I know…so what now?" she said unsure, now that the original problem was over.

Beastboy grinned mischievously, still having his arm around her, he lean a bit down and whispered in her ear, "How about a kiss?"

Raven eyes widen a bit, her cheeks fully red, and "A k-k-kiss?" she stuttered, an object glowed in the back, but gladly did not explode.

Beastboy turned her face to face him, their eyes met, and just as the second went by, his lips softly landed on hers. Her eyes flickered for a second before closing melting in the moment, for only a second that is.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Beastboy and Raven jumped apart startled, and without question both of them scrambled out of her room, and down to the commons room. When they got there, the doors open to show the whole room almost disintegrated. There were black spots everywhere smoke, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all unconscious, the only thing that seemed to be not harmed was one scary pumpkin hanging from a cord from what Beastboy could tell.

Beastboy confused, turned to Raven to see her smirking, "Um, Raven?"

"It actually turned out better than I thought, though I wasn't expecting Starfire to blow the room to pieces."

Beastboy mouth flew open, in disbelief, "Wait, you did this!?"

Raven turned to him, forgetting that he was there, and said, "I did, I know, I actually did something childish, but it was an opportunity to get back at Cyborg for the pumpkin business while you were away, what are you smiling about?"

Beastboy was grinning from ear to ear, before chuckling and saying, "Its nothing, but gee Rae I think you may be rubbing off of me, huh, huh." Nudging her with his elbow still smiling.

Raven expression changed to neutral to a bit of annoyance, "I took it as an opportunity, not a prank."

"Uh huh, riiight." Beastboy walked off, and into the kitchen to look for something, but couldn't find it and turned back to Raven, "Rae, you did save some candy right?"

Raven pointed to the pantry, Beastboy ran over to it, and opened the door, dragging a trash bag out, "Dang, Rae how did you save all this without the others knowing?"

Raven using her powers lifted the bag up and brought it over to her, "I didn't, Starfire simply bought too much."

Beastboy walked back over to Raven, "So Rae…wow that's strange, you haven't said anything about me calling you Rae yet."

Raven also seemed surprised at this, sighing, she smiled slightly, "Well let's just say you're able to, now that were together."

Beastboy eyes twinkled in happiness, "Alright!," he said pumping his hand in the air, "Come on lets go up to the roof, the others can clean this up when they wake." Before Raven could react he grabbed her and the bag, and ran out of the common room.

Meanwhile Silkie traveled over to the where the pumpkin was hanging, and looked above his mouth drooling in hunger. Licking his insect lips, wagging his little stinger tail, he jumped and ate the pumpkin whole, him hanging off the cord, as if he was a Silkie piñata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven and Beastboy were sitting on the roof, eating candy enjoying the night's breeze, there was no moon out, or stars, it was pitch black out, but the city lights kept it from being so. Ravens legs were tucked underneath her while she looked out across the water, Beastboy sat criss crossed, munching on a chocolate bar.

Raven turning to him asked still concerned, "Are you sure your ok, with what happened?"

Beastboy swallowed the last of his chocolate before looking at her, "Yeah, like I said Rae, were together, speaking of which I think something of ours was interrupted earlier." Wiggling his eyebrows, that so called grin of his plastered on his face, Raven blushing slightly, but couldn't help but smile shyly, "Before you do that, I just want you to know that I lied who the white emotion, her name is Love, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Scooting over, he was next to Raven, her breath caught in her throat when he went to move a strand of her hair back, he looked at her lovingly, cupping her cheek, "Thats ok, I kind of figured that out earlier." and before she knew it he quickly captured her lips with his, this time she closed her eyes instantly sinking into the feeling, her hand on his chest. Someone inside her head smiling at the feeling herself.

When they finally ran out of breath they pulled back Beastboy looked at her smiling goofy and said, "You know what Rae?"

"What?" smiling a genuine smile.

"I never did tell you that you were a beautiful dark angel."

She chuckled very lightly, "Funny how you mention that."

THE END!!!!!!(or for the actually story anyway)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woot! Finally done! Well except the epilogue, which won't possibly be up for two weeks or so, depends on my mood. I still feel like the whole problem fixing sucked, but I didn't know how else to end it, but you can tell me if it was good or not, so review!


	18. Epilouge

AN: Well, i guess i couldnt wait, so anyway...This is the last of the last, I hope you enjoy, and when I said this was going to be short, I meant it. So here it is, enjoy, and I'll start fixing up my detective two sequel, but don't expect it to be up anytime soon, since I'm taking a break for a while.

* * *

Ch.17

Epilogue

Nevermores Disturbance Finally got Busted

It's been three days, and everything was back to normal, well except Beastboy and Raven. That's the only thing that has change, and the others were quite shocked when they were told by them. The common room was fixed and back to normal, of course Raven got away with her revenge, when she told them of Beastboy and her. Then they just completely forgot about it. They were all happy for them especially Starfire with her bone crushing hugs. Raven did her best to avoid those, Beastboy wasn't all that lucky.

It was November second, and it was a nice breezy day, the others had gone out, while Raven stayed behind saying she did not feel up to going out, and so left her. Though really she just wanted some alone time, to collect to herself of what had happened the days before, what's bothering her now, and the three nights before. She didn't think she could have him, or him to love her after what happened. When he said he had feelings for her, that what happened didn't matter anymore, and why he loved her. All she really could say was she loved him to, even Knowledge told her before she told him she loved him, that it would be stupid not to tell him, for something he forgives her for even if it wasn't completely her fault.

So Raven took the chance, even though she thought she could never love him after what happened, or him love her, and said, "I love you too."

Yes, he was shocked, then just became happy once more, and I think that's all she really hoped for, to see him happy, and that they could still be friends, but now something more. Now that's not what had been bothering her lately though, as much as she was happy for everything else, her emotions were still acting up, and for what reason she had no clue. Though she knew for a fact they were all together, even Rage was with them. Which Raven was not too happy about that, but Lust, Love, and Jealousy were there watching her like they should be, so she dropped it.

There was so much talk going through her head, and so many different emotions, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to go see what in the world her emotions were all jumpy about. Strange to say, she could sense they were all in Knowledge's realm, which really concerned her, since most gathering would not take place there no matter what the commotion.

She was now in her room and went to go pick up her mirror, chanting her mantra, she entered outside of Knowledge's realm. Collecting herself, she entered; right where the kitchen was and everyone else. What was stranger is that they all were crowded around Knowledge who was holding up a green thick book. A green book that Raven knew very well…Beastboys book.

"…Eh-hem…" Raven cleared her voice to get everyone's attention.

All the emotions looked up, and were surprised, and some now scared, well maybe one. Knowledge did not attempt to hide the book knowing they were caught, she only hoped Raven would not find out why they were looking at it.

"Why is everyone here looking in Beastboys book, is there something added to it, that I do not know about?"

'So much for hoping' Knowledge thought.

"Oh! I know! Were looking at Beastboys ele-mhmmm!" Brave clamped her right hand to Happys mouth, the others sighed in relief.

Raven now even more suspicious said, "Brave, let Happy speak." She said coldly, giving Brave a warning glare.

Brave didn't back down, everyone else was holding there breath, Raven spoke again, "Or I'll take away your equipment."

Brave faltered, then sighed and let go. Everyone let go of their breath knowing it was the end. Timid was hiding behind Wisdom, Rage was contempt surprisingly, and the rest were all waiting for the impact.

"Happy, what is it again that you are looking at?" Raven asked again monotone.

Happy gleamed, and said excited, "Were looking at Beastboys elephant trunk!"

Raven gave a look of you got to be kidding, and said, "…His elephant trunk…"

Happy shook her head yes excitedly, Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, before saying, "If its just that then why does it have all of you all so jumpy about it?" now looking at the others again.

Happy actually pondered this for a moment before saying, "Um because it is big and the only picture we have of it, well actually its actual small in the picture, but big in person."

Raven sighed, and said knowingly, "Well of course its big, you don't think I haven't seen his elephant trunk before."

Love and Lust were surprised by this, Rude was about to laugh along with Brave, Timid was shocked, Wisdom and Knowledge was like well this is going to go swell, Rage actually cracked a smile for once, and Happy was confused, and asked, "You saw it, when was this?" oblivious to the fact that Raven was talking about the actual elephant trunk.

Raven sighed impatiently asking herself why she was even going through this, but to prove her point, and said counting off of her fingers, "Well for starters, in battle, all the times he soaked me with it when we went to the beach, sometimes when he did his victory call for winning against Cyborg through video games, doing a trick by shooting peanuts from it, whacking all the villains with it, showing his peanut trick off in front of Terra, which I just wanted to snap his trunk into two pieces," she said with venom in her voice, "And every time he showered himself with it after we fought Plasmas, do I need say more?"

By now Rude and Brave couldn't hold back and started laughing pretty hard, Timid had disturbing thoughts, while the others couldn't believe what they heard.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked feeling that she had missed something.

They just kept laughing, Happy was trying to think when all those things happened, and asked, "He can do all those things with it? But I don't remember him ever doing that, Knowledge what is she talking about?" Happy asked to Knowledge.

"What do you mean you don't remember, Knowledge hand me the book so I can show her." Raven said holding out her hand.

Knowledge didn't register what Raven said when she was going to answer Happys question, and the book disappeared from her hands to Ravens. Everyone became silent, and looked at Ravens expression when she looked at the page.

"What is this?" Raven asked a confused look on her face.

Knowledge took this as her cue and said, "Well, it's…um the elephant trunk." She said simply.

Raven was zooming it in and out, and turning it at angles, and asked bewildered, "Well it's definitely not a good picture, its to blurry, shaped funky, and…is that hair?!" she said a bit freaked, and weirded out.

Rage got fed up and said angrily done with the games now, "It's his fucking dick! Alright, his fucking dick!"

Raven held the book out in front of her a look of horror on her face; she looked away, and closed the book slowly. She dropped the book and took a breather, her expression neutral now, and said calmly, but something not like her, "Well, that explains things…but I'm going to tell you all right now…were going to need a big hole that can fit a whale if were going to fit that."

"That's what I said!"

Happy finally knew what they were talking about…

THE END!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Yeah the end, now I can I take a break….so long and review. Expect the sequel of Detective 2 by the end of June, or so. And no there is no I love you in it, just a bunch of random funny stuff. 


End file.
